Unexpected Love
by FieryPhoenix
Summary: COMPLETE After a messy breakup with Krum, Hermione leaves the magical world to become a muggle teacher. What happens when, years later, Malfoy's son becomes one of her students? DHr fic!
1. Breaking Up is Hard to Do

Unexpected Love  
  
Summary: A fic that takes place after hogwarts. Hermione left the magical world behind   
  
after a messy breakup with Krum and became a muggle teacher. Years later she  
  
discovers that one of her new students is a Malfoy. What will happen when   
  
Draco enters her life?   
  
Disclaimer: I dont own any of the Harry Potter characters. The ones you dont recognize  
  
belong to me.  
  
Chapter One- Breaking Up is Hard to Do  
  
It was a warm and starry night, a common occurance at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The lake was gleaming like a mirror, reflecting the millions of stars in the cloudless sky, each of them shining like diamonds on the surface.   
  
Not a soul was around, except for a single boy. Harry Potter sat on the shore of the lake with his Firebolt beside him, unable to sleep and out for a midnight ride. Most students were asleep in their beds, dreaming of the upcoming summer, but Harry Potter wasn't that excited. It was his final year at Hogwarts. He would be graduating this year and he certainly didnt want to leave. Hogwarts was like the home he never knew. Letting out a sigh he sat back, staring at the sky.   
  
Suddenly, a loud cry echoed through the grounds, startling Harry from his thoughts. He whipped around to see a girl of seventeen running towards the lake with tears streaming down her face. She sat at the waters edge and sobbed. Not being able to see who it was, Harry got up and slowly approached the girl.   
  
It was Hermione!  
  
"Mione! Whats wrong? Are you okay? Why are you crying?" he questioned.  
  
"Oh Harry," said Hermione, "It's Viktor."  
  
She was referring to her boyfriend, whom she had been dating since the end of their fourth year. Everyone knew about Hermione and the famous Quidditch player. It had been 3 years, and Hermione had seemed so blissfully in love. She was always talking nonstop about him, so Harry wondered what had happened to make her so upset.  
  
"What about Viktor, Hermione? Has something happened?"  
  
"THIS happened Harry!" she said, holding up her left hand. In it Harry glimpsed a crumpled piece of paper. A letter, he realized. It must have been from Krum.  
  
"What does the letter say?" Harry inquired.  
  
"Just read it," Hermione answered, handing Harry the paper. He opened it and noticed that the ink was smudged from many tears apparently. However the ink was still legible so he began to read:  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
I dont know how to tell you this, but I know it cant wait any longer. You know I have loved you with all my heart and I have enjoyed these last 3 years with you. However, I think it is time to end things. I still love you but I cannot be tied down to one woman. I have met someone else. I know this is painful for you to hear but I felt that you should know before you find out from some newspaper. Please dont be angry with me, and try not to be upset. I hope that we can still be friends.  
  
Viktor  
  
"He wants you to be FRIENDS?!?! After dumping you for another girl? That guy has some nerve!" yelled Harry.  
  
"It's not his fault that he fell out of love with me and into love with some other girl. He cant control that," Hermione whispered, her voice quivering.  
  
"Oh Mione," said Harry, swiftly walking over to her and enveloping her in a sympathetic hug. "He's a jerk, you can find do so much better! Just forget about him."  
  
"That's not as easy as you think, Harry," said Hermione, and with that she turned and sprinted full speed up the grounds to the school, leaving Harry alone on the lake shore, wondering what to do next.  
  
*****  
  
The last few weeks of school went by rather quickly. All of the seventh years were so happy about graduating. Harry overheard Lavender and Parvati talking excitedly one night about a Divination business that they were opening after graduation. Wandering further he also overheard Seamus Finnigan talking to Dean Thomas about how he was going to work for the Ministry of Magic. It seemed everyone was looking forward to their life in the wizarding world.   
  
Everyone, that is, except Hermione.   
  
Harry and Ron had tried, to no avail, to cheer Hermione up. She spent long hours in her dormitory alone and would surface for lunch and dinner with red puffy eyes and a tearstained face. They had tried everything to help her but they were out of ideas. They had no idea what to do.   
  
They at least didnt have Malfoy to deal with, calling Hermione a dirty mudblood and other insulting names. He had become unusually quiet and reserved in the last weeks of school. Of course, this didnt bother Ron and Harry; they were glad for the quiet.  
  
Days passed and it seemed Hermione would never be happy again. Tomorrow was the last day of school, the last day at Hogwarts. They would be beginning their lives. Cheerfully, Ron asked Hermione at dinner that night, "What do you plan to do after Hogwarts?"  
  
"Honestly Ron, I just want to get away from magic. Everything about it reminds me of Viktor." replied Hermione. She got that much out before dissolving into tears again and running to her dormitory.  
  
As she sprinted up the stairs she thought to herself, "They just dont get it!" She had given Viktor three years of her life and her entire self: heart, mind and soul. He had taken that and ripped it all apart in one simple letter. She have loved him and trusted him and he had torn her heart into a million pieces.   
  
These were the thoughts that were running through her head as she drifted off to sleep, eager for the next day to come so that she could leave Hogwarts and the memories of Viktor behind.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
"I welcome you all here to this closing feast to once again say that I have had a wonderful time getting to know you all.......  
  
As Dumbledore continued his long speech, Harry turned to Ron and said, "Ron, what are we going to do about Hermione? After today we cant keep an eye on her!"  
  
"Ron," replied Harry, "she's a big girl now, heck, she's turned into a woman right before our eyes! She'll be able to handle herself. We helped her as much as we can, but now its time to let her heal. Besides, its not like we'll never see her again! We'll keep in touch."  
  
And with that the two boys turned to Dumbledore in time to hear him finsih his speech by saying, "I would like to wish the seventh years good luck in their future endeavors, and I hope I will see some of you in later years. Now eat up! Oh, and I would like to see Ms. Hermione Granger after the feast please."   
  
Hermione looked up startled at the sound of her name and gulped. Had she done something wrong? Had she failed her final exams? She did feel that she hadnt done as well this year. Nervously, she finished her food and walked up to where Dumbledore sat.  
  
"Ah, Ms. Granger, I Would like to have a word with you in my office. Follow me please."  
  
She followed him soundlessly through the hallways to the large stone gargoyle. After Dumbledore announced the password ("sherbet lemon") they procedded up the stone steps to his office. He took a seat in his chair and motioned for Hermione to take a seat opposite him.  
  
"Well, Ms Granger, I have very special offer to make you. As you might know, out harms teacher is retiring and there is an opening. You have been a superb student over the years, and particularily good at Charms. I believe you have a knack for teaching. Therefore, I am offering you this job," Dumbledore said smiling with his blue eyes twinkling.  
  
Hermione sat stunned for several moments before managing to say quickly, "I'm sorry sir, I can't accept that offer, please forgive me." And with that she ran out of the room.  
  
*****  
  
Hermione didn't tell Harry and Ron about the offer. She knew that they would have tried to convince her to take it, but her mind was made up. Hogwarts held to many memories of her and Viktor and she had to get away.   
  
The next day they all packed their trunks and sauntered down to the carriages that would take them to the Hogwarts Express. They got in the carriages and as they rounded the corner and Hogwarts was out of sight, Hermione felt a sense of relief flood through her.  
  
Harry and Ron noticed that she was very quiet on the entire train ride home but didnt press her about it. It was no different than she had been for practically the last month. She stayed quiet the rest of the way home, staring sadly out the window, but not seeing the landscape passing by.   
  
They arrived at Platform 9 3/4 and all filed out of the train. Before walking back through the barrier, Harry and Ron turned to Hermione and said, "Do you promise that you'll write to us soon, Hermione?"  
  
She replied, "I promise," although in her heart she knew she most likely wouldn't. She just needed to get away from everything that reminded her of the wizarding world, and that included Harry and Ron, as hard as that was to do. But she had decided, and it was the only way.   
  
As the two boys watched Hermione walk through the barrier, certain they would see her soon, they never expected that she would disappear from their lives for many years, and that the only thing they would recieve telling them that she was still alive would be a birthday present on every birthday with a card attached and two simple words written on them: Love, Hermione.  
  
***** *** *****  
  
AN- Well theres the first chapter! This is my first fic so I dont know how good it is. Please review and tell me if I should continue with the story. I know everyone will be reading Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, including me, but hopefully ill find time to update, and you'll find time to read it!   
  
~*FieryPhoenix* 


	2. A Surprising Student

Unexpected Love  
  
Summary: A fic that takes place after Hogwarts. Hermione left the magical world behind   
  
after a messy breakup with Krum and became a muggle teacher. Years later she  
  
discovers that one of her new students is a Malfoy. What will happen when   
  
Draco enters her life?   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. The ones you don't recognize  
  
belong to me.  
  
Chapter Two- A Surprising Student  
  
It was 8 years after Hermione had basically disappeared from the wizarding world. No one had seen her since the day they had left Hogwarts. Everyone still wondered what had happened to Hermione Granger.  
  
Far across the country, however, Hermione was very well known and very popular to many 6 year olds.   
  
You see, after she left Platform 9 3/4 that day, she wondered what she was going to do with her life now. Suddenly, Dumbledore's words passed through her mind: "I believe you have a knack for teaching." She knew that Dumbledore knew what he was talking about, and she always had enjoyed school. To be a teacher would be wonderful!  
  
So she had packed away all of her magical things and became Ms Granger, a friendly teacher of first grade, at an elementary school in the outskirts of London.   
  
She had been teaching there for the past 6 years and she loved it. Dumbledore was obviously right. To be able to pass her knowledge and love of books onto many young children was a wondrous thing.   
  
It was the beginning of a new year and Hermione was excited about her new batch of students. As she glanced over them, sitting nervously at the little tables around the room, her eyes fell on a small boy with short platinum blonde hair. There was something eerily familiar about that hair.   
  
The boy turned around and Hermione caught sight of his eyes. With a start, she realized that what she had suspected when she saw his hair had been confirmed by the steel grey of his eyes.   
  
This boy had to be Draco Malfoy's son.  
  
She tore her eyes from this boy, who she noticed, bore a significantly striking resemblance to Draco, even beyond the hair and eyes. It was time for attendance, where she would find out this boy's name.   
  
She read down the list and when she came to the middle she stared at the name.  
  
Justin Malfoy.  
  
  
  
So Justin was his name. She had always loved the name Justin, and had wished to name her son Justin when she had children of her own.   
  
She finished reading the role and went about her usual first day activities. They played many games in the morning so the children could get to know each other and before they knew it, the lunch bell was ringing. The children all ate quickly, eager to get outside and play.   
  
Hermione watched Justin the entire time and as he got up to leave she said, "Justin, could I see you for a moment?"  
  
The small 6 year old nervously walked up to her and said, "Yes, Ms. Granger?"  
  
Hermione smiled at him and said, "Don't worry, I just want to ask you a question about your dad."  
  
"My dad?" exclaimed Justin, clearly surprised. "What about him?"   
  
"Well, I was just wondering. Is your dad named Draco?"  
  
"Uh huh," replied Justin. "My daddy's name is Draco and my mom's name is Pansy. Do you know my parents?"  
  
"Actually Justin, I went to school with your parents."  
  
"You mean you're a witch?!" Justin asked loudly.  
  
"Shhh.... yes, I am. I see you know all about the wizarding world then. You mustn't tell anyone Justin. It will be out little secret," said Hermione with a smile.  
  
"Alright Ms. Granger. Your secret is safe with me. Can I go play now?" Justin asked.  
  
"Yes, of course," she said. As she watched him run out of the classroom her thoughts were going a mile a minute. Draco and Pansy Parkinson? Somehow it surprised her. Sure, they had gone to the Yule Ball together in their fourth year, but that was the last of it. Draco had always seemed like he found Pansy annoying. "I guess times change," she thought to herself. She sat there contemplating the couple until the bell rang, shaking her from her thoughts.   
  
The rest of the day went by smoothly, and by the time the bell rang at the end of the day the kids nerves had all but disappeared. She said goodbye to the last of the children and gathered her things, preparing to head back to her cozy little apartment.  
  
As Hermione arrived home, Justin Malfoy was also arriving to his home: the Malfoy Manor. He ran in the huge front doors and straight to the living room where his father sat.  
  
"Daddy!" exclaimed Justin, "I'm home from school!"  
  
"Hello, Justin," Draco said with a smile, hugging his son. "How did you like it?"  
  
"Oh dad, it was great! My teacher is reeeeally nice, and she's really pretty! She's got really long curly hair, and really pretty eyes! They're like the colour of the honey I put on my toast this morning! And guess what dad! She's a witch! She said she went to school with you and mom!" Justin said excitedly, all very quickly.   
  
"Whoa, Justin, slow down there. You say she's a witch? What's her name then?" Draco inquired.  
  
"Ms. Granger. I think her first name is Hermione. She told us. She's really nice dad!"  
  
Draco's smile left his face and the his colour quickly drained. Hermione Granger? But no one had seen her for almost 8 years!   
  
He didn't know why, but he had to see her. She had been his enemy for the 7 years that they were at Hogwarts, but he had a strong urge to see her.   
  
Draco left the room quickly, heading to the kitchen to use the phone, leaving a confused Justin behind. He picked up the phone and dialed the school. It rang twice before he heard a woman's voice say, "Hello?"  
  
"Yes, I'd like to set up an appointment with my son's teacher."  
  
"Alright sir, could I get your name please?"  
  
"Draco Malfoy. My son is Justin."  
  
"Ok sir, and who is your son's teacher?  
  
"Ms. Granger. Hermione Granger."  
  
***** *** *****  
  
AN- Well there's the second chapter! It's a bit shorter but the next one is gonna be really long I think so be patient. Review please!!!  
  
~*~FieryPhoenix~*~ 


	3. Enemies Reunited

Unexpected Love  
  
Summary: A fic that takes place after Hogwarts. Hermione left the magical world behind   
after a messy breakup with Krum and became a muggle teacher. Years later she  
discovers that one of her new students is a Malfoy. What will happen when   
Draco enters her life?   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. The ones you don't recognize  
belong to me.  
  
Chapter Three- Enemies Reunite  
  
"Hermione?" asked the secretary, Josephine Burns the next morning. "Are you in there?"  
  
"Yes Joey, come on in. What can I do for you?" inquired Hermione.   
  
"One of your students fathers has requested a meeting with you. I booked him in after school today. Is that alright?" asked Josephine.  
  
"Oh yes, thats fine," replied Hermione. "What's his name?"  
  
"Oh I'm so sorry miss, but I seem to have misplaced where I wrote down his name."  
  
"That's alright Joey, no harm done. I'll just ask him when he comes in," answered Hermione.  
  
The bell rang then and Mrs. Burns excused herself. The day went by rather quickly and before she knew it, the bell for the end of the day was ringing. The children all filed out and Hermione was just sitting down to do some work when....  
  
"My God Hermione, it is you."  
  
Hermione's pen froze in midair and she recognized that voice, although it was different somehow. Then she realized that the voice that she had known for its cold drawl was now warm and friendly. Looking up she confirmed it.  
  
It was Draco Malfoy. And even though they had been enemies, Hermione couldn't help thinking to herself, "He is so hot."   
  
And it was true. His platinum blonde hair, so like Justin's, was no longer slicked back but hung freely around his well defined face. His eyes that had once seemed like a cold steel grey were now a warm, inviting grey. His lips were a soft pale pink, like two luscious pink clouds. She had a sudden urge to find out if they felt the way they looked.  
  
"Get a hold of yourself Granger, it's Malfoy your thinking about!" Hermione thought. But she couldnt tear her eyes away from him, especially his body, which she could see, was very well toned. His arms were so strong, how she would love to be held in them. She ordered herself to stop thinking like that. This was Malfoy.  
  
Across from her however, Draco seemed to be experiencing the same feelings. When Hermione had looked up he had noticed how gorgeous she was. The sun came in the window, shining on her chestnut brown hair which had lost all bushiness and was now a mass of ringlets falling to her waist.   
  
Her waist. She was a thin person, not too thin though. Just perfect. Her waist led into long, lean legs. She looked like she could be a dancer. His eyes travelled back up to her face and locked onto her eyes.  
  
Her eyes were the most captivating. They were a warm honey colour flecked with gold. They looked into his and Draco felt that he could see into the depths of her soul. They were warm and friendly, but Draco could see that there was also hurt in them. "She must have been hurt in the past," thought Draco. "But God, is she beautiful."  
  
Tearing his eyes away from her he announced, "I can't believe it's really you! No one has seen you in nearly 8 years! Where have you been all this time?"  
  
"Right here. I guess people just didn't look in the right places. But why are you here? You hate me remember? I'm just a filthy mudblood. We were enemies for 7 years, why come here just to see me?" questioned Hermione.  
  
"Times change Hermione," Draco whispered softly, and Hermione realized that she had uttered those exact words not long ago. "Things happen, people change. Like you. Something must have happened to make you give up magic. You were the best in our class, you wouldn't have just forgotten all about it. You loved it."  
  
His eyes were so hypnotizing that she felt she had to explain herself. "It was in our seventh year," she began. "As you know, me and Viktor Krum had been dating for quite a while. I loved him, and I thought he loved me. But he owled me one day to tell me that things were over. He met another girl."  
  
Draco had sympathy for this poor girl. His eyes were so full of pain as she told him this that he wondered why she was if it hurt so much.   
  
"Go on," he whispered softly.  
  
Hermione took a deep breath and continued. "I was heartbroken, I thought I'd never get over him. I connected him so deeply to magic as I had known him for almost half of my time at Hogwarts. There were too many memories. Magic held to much pain. So I decided to leave it behind, forget everything. And everyone. I turned down a job at Hogwarts and came here, began teaching muggle kids. And that brings me to today."  
  
"Wow," Draco breathed. "It's all starting to make sense now."  
  
"But what about you, Mr. Malfoy? Why are you so interested in me? Why are you not insulting me instead? Telling me I'm a mudblood and I deserve it?"  
  
"Oh Hermione, if I could take that back I would."  
  
"Then why did you do it?" asked Hermione.  
  
"My father influenced me a great deal. I had grown up believing that muggleborns werent as good as purebloods. He taught me all sorts of horrible things that were wrong, but I believed that they were right. It was my father, he wouldn't lie. But then at the end of seventh year, he died."  
  
"Oh Draco, I'm so sorry, it must have been horrible."  
  
"It was, I lost my father when I was just 17. But I still had my mother. She taught me that what my father believed WAS wrong. Muggleborns and halfbloods and purebloods are all the same. She had no influence in what I believed in growing up, my father made sure of that. But after he died, it was her chance. And she hoped she still had time to make things right. I eventually learned things from my mother and here I am, a new man. She died not long after Justin was born though," he finished sadly.   
  
Hermione had listened closely and looked sympathetically at him as he finished. But she felt she had to know something.   
  
"Draco, why are you married to Pansy? You couldn't stand her in school."  
  
"Well," Draco began, "I can only tolerate her now. It was my fathers dying wish for me to marry Pansy and create an heir. So we went on with the arranged marriage that had been planned since we were young, and created Justin, who I must say is a fine boy."  
  
"Oh yes, Draco, he's a little gentleman." said Hermione smiling.  
  
Looking at Hermione's beautiful smile, Draco couldn't help himself.   
  
"Hermione, would you like to go to Hogsmeade for a Butterbeer?" he asked.  
  
Hermione's smile disappeared and she answered quietly, "I don't know if I can Draco. I haven't been to the wizarding world in nearly 8 years. I don't know if I can go back."  
  
"Well, think about it. Will you please? asked Draco. "I would really enjoy it."  
  
"I'll think about it," she promised. "But how will I let you know?"  
  
"I'll send my owl, and she can bring me back your response. But I must be going now, Justin is waiting in the car. Hopefully I will see you this weekend." And with that he walked through the door, leaving a very conflicted Hermione behind.  
  
***** *** *****  
  
AN- Well, there's the next chapter! It's not as long as I expected it to be, but oh well. Please read and review, I've only got one so far! ~*~FieryPhoenix~*~ 


	4. Decisions in Dreamland

Unexpected Love  
  
Summary: A fic that takes place after Hogwarts. Hermione left the magical world behind   
after a messy breakup with Krum and became a muggle teacher. Years later she  
discovers that one of her new students is a Malfoy. What will happen when   
Draco enters her life?   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. The ones you don't recognize  
belong to me.  
  
Chapter Four- Decisions in Dreamland  
  
As Hermione drove home that afternoon, going over the days events in her head, she was completely and utterly perplexed. She had not been in contact with any fellow witches or wizards in almost 8 years. The last person she expected to walk into her first grade muggle classroom was Draco Malfoy.   
  
But he had. And for some reason, even though he had made her life a living hell during their time at Hogwarts, she welcomed the sight of something from her past.   
  
She arrived at her apartment soon after, with these thoughts still flitting through her head. It was a small cozy apartment, as a teachers salary isn't very much. But she still adored every part of it.   
  
The building itself was a small, two-floored building, consisting of 8 separate apartments, with 4 on each floor. The outside was painted a soft blue colour, almost an exact replica of the colour of the crisp summer sky. Many windows littered the walls, each one sitting between two clean white shutters, with a flower box below filled with flowers in almost every colour of the rainbow.   
  
She walked into the building, climbed the flight of stairs, and turned into the first door on her left, number 5, directly into the cozy living room. Surprisingly, it was decorated in shades of red and gold, the Gryffindor colours. She had always taken a liking to those colours since her departure of Hogwarts.   
  
On her right stood the kitchen, a crisp modern colour of blue with stainless steel accents, a contrast to the cozy country feeling of the living room.  
  
Off of the living room was her bedroom, her favourite room in the house. Any unsettling thoughts she had about her meeting with Draco vanished as she entered this room.   
  
The walls were painted a bright, sunny, cheerful yellow, guaranteed to lift anyone's mood. Many of her favourite art littered the walls: masterpieces by such artists as Picasso and Monet, and other beautiful pieces of art drawn and painted by her students. Her bed was her favourite part though. It was a huge bed, covered in a very cozy looking comforter and strewn with numerous large, squashy yellow and blue pillows. A sheer flowing canopy completed the bed, looking as if it was made for a princess.  
  
One thing missing from Hermione's apartment were pictures. Everyone she knew had their apartment plastered with pictures of their smiling friends, friends they had known since they were little. Hermione had pictures like these, numerous pictures of Harry and Ron and herself, but after Hogwarts she had packed them away in a cardboard box and deposited them in the back of her closet.   
  
Hermione walked through the living room to her bedroom on the other side.  
  
Exhausted, Hermione eyed the bed longingly. She would eat a quick dinner then retire to her bed for the night, forgetting about her promise to Draco to make a decision about the Butterbeer.  
  
She deposited her bag beside her bed and made her way back to the kitchen. She heated up a quick frozen dinner and sat down to eat.   
  
Throughout her meal, she continued to contemplate Draco's request. She had expected, if she ever went back to the magical world, that it would be with Harry and Ron.   
  
She wondered if they were married yet, and if they had families of their own. Most likely. Harry and Ron had been very popular with the girls at Hogwarts, even though they were quite modest about it, and had not had many girlfriends.  
  
Hermione had had some boyfriends in the 8 years since Krum, but she had never felt that any of them measured up to him. She never felt what she had felt when she was with Krum with any of the other guys. They had all seemed to be shallow, immature boys, all most interested in her body than her mind.   
  
But then Draco had walked in today. She didn't know why or what, but she had felt something when she was standing there facing Draco, feelings that had scared her because she had felt them when she looked at Krum.  
  
Shaking her head as if to get rid of these thoughts, Hermione cleaned up her dinner, which was only half eaten, and headed for her bed. She changed into her pyjamas and crawled between the white silky sheets. Her head had barely hit the pillow when she was asleep.   
  
That night she had a series of memorable dreams.  
  
She dreamt of the first time she had learned she was a witch. She had been so excited. She had been sitting there at the breakfast table when a great barn owl had swooped through her window and deposited her Hogwarts letter on her lap. Many people might not have believed in a magical world if their family was muggles, but somewhere deep inside of her she knew it was true.  
  
The next day she had dragged her parents to the magical place called Diagon Alley, had seen magic and become truly enthralled with it. She was excited about the amount of books that she now had, hardly able to wait to fill her head with the knowledge of wizards and witches.  
  
Her favourite part however, had been getting her wand. She had stood in the dank, dusty shop waving wand after wand, but she had picked up one and had felt a tingle down her arm that told her that this wand was truly hers, she was truly a witch and she was truly going off to a school for witches and wizards called Hogwarts.   
  
She dreamt of going through that barrier and appearing on the other side, staring up at the huge scarlet steam engine in awe. It had been on this train that she met Harry and Ron for the first time, though they had yet to become the trio of friends that they were at Hogwarts.   
  
There was the time that she had been locked accidentally in the girls bathroom with a huge troll, and Harry and Ron had saved her, sealing their newfound friendship.   
  
She dreamt of the Philosophers stone. She and Ron had somehow made it through all the tasks alive, although Ron had been knocked somewhat unconscious from the giant chess set, thinking they were simply going after Snape, but Harry had actually gone face to face with Voldemort.  
  
She saw their second year in her dreams. Harry had been hearing voices, discovered he could speak Parseltongue, and had most of the school he was Petrifying students. She, however, had found out that it was a Basilisk in the mysterious Chamber of Secrets. She had been unconcious while Ginny entered the Chamber and was saved from Tom Riddle, who turned out to be a younger Voldemort, by Harry. She remembered awaking to hear the story, and had felt immense happiness.  
  
This dream faded, and a new vision entered her head. It was their third year. That had been an extremely eventful year, what with everyone, including herself, thinking Sirius Black, Harry's godfather (which they hadn't known at first), was a murderer. She recalled using the retched TimeTurner, since she had taken every class possible. Then she saw the reunion in the Shrieking Shack of Sirius and Lupin where they learned the truth about the reason Harry's parents had died while under the Fidelus Charm, and how Sirius was innocent. But Wormtail, who betrayed Harry's parents had gotten away and Sirius had been forced to stay in hiding.  
  
That dream also faded, and she dreamt next of the her fourth year: the year of the TriWizard tournament. And the year she met Viktor Krum. She recalled Harry and Krum's tasks and the Yule Ball. The ball had been when Hermione had first felt something special about her and Viktors relationship, and that marked the beginning of something blissful. That dream faded with Harry's return from the maze having seen Voldemort's return. Harry, Ron, and Hermione's friendship strengthened that year with the knowledge of another war looming on the horizon.  
  
The war had happened, and flashes of Hermione's fifth and sixth years passed by in a flurry of fighting, evil, hatred and death as the trio helped Dumbledore and the rest of the Order of the Phoenix to battle against the Dark Lord and his followers, furthur strenghtening the bond between the trio.  
  
Hermione's seventh and final year was slowly forming playing itself in her dream. It had been not long before Christmas when Harry, Ron, and Hermione had come face to face with Voldemort himself, along with many of his Death Eaters. While Harry had dueled with Voldemort, Hermione and Ron had summoned all the power they had to create a sort of magical shield protecting them from the Death Eaters. They defeated Voldemort once and for all, and this event had sealed their friendship, made a bond that seemed like it couldn't be broken.  
  
The rest of the seventh year was one of the best times they had. They were carefree, inseperable, and full of happiness, especially Hermione as she had love from her boyfriend as well as love from her greatest friends.   
  
Then it had all come crashing down. Krum broke up with her for another girl, and she had retreated into herself. As the end of seventh year arrived, she did what had seemed impossible: she had broken the friendship between herself and Ron and Hermione and deserted her greatest friends in the world.   
  
She awoke with a start, thinking how foolish she had been, how stupid it was to leave them, how unlike her it had been to give up on the magical world. Draco was right, she was the brightest in her class, she was smart, so why couldn't she find a better way to handle this? Krum had been one part of her life, and she wouldn't deny that he was an important one, but when she had relived her life at Hogwarts in her dreams, she had realised that she had so many memories that didn't involve Krum, and she had been so joyful in those.  
  
Hearing a sharp tap on the window, Hermione turned and saw a beautiful grey owl that greatly reminded her of Draco's eyes.  
  
"Draco!" she said aloud to noone in particular. She suspected that this was his owl that he had sent for her answer.   
  
She grabbed a spare piece of parchment and her quill from her desk; she had made her decision not long after she awoke. She quickly scribbled a note briefly saying, 'I'd love to go', tied it to the owls leg, and sent the owl on it's way back to an eagarly waiting Draco Malfoy.  
  
***** *** *****  
  
AN- Ok, so there's the next chapter! It's not quite as interesting, but I promise it'll get better. I decided not to make her memories of fifth year the same as the book as I didn't want to spoil anything for anyone who hasn't read it (I dunno who wouldn't though, I finished it in two days and LOVED it! Except I don't agree with who JK Rowling killed off, I cried lol) Some people have asked about Pansy and you'll find out about her probably in the next chapter. Thanx to everyone who reviewed and keep reviewing! I'll post more soon! ~*~FieryPhoenix~*~ 


	5. Meeting Malfoy

Unexpected Love  
  
Summary: A fic that takes place after Hogwarts. Hermione left the magical world behind   
after a messy breakup with Krum and became a muggle teacher. Years later she  
discovers that one of her new students is a Malfoy. What will happen when   
Draco enters her life?   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. The ones you don't recognize  
belong to me.  
  
Chapter Five- Meeting Malfoy  
  
As Hermione dreamt, Draco Malfoy lay awake in his bed in the Malfoy Manor, unable to sleep.   
  
"Why do I feel like this when I'm around her?" he wondered aloud. Surely he couldn't have feelings for her! He was a married man! Not happily married though.  
  
Glancing next to him, he noticed that Pansy had once again not returned that night. Sighing, he got up and walked across to the window. It looked out onto a small lake surrounded by a forest, so like the grounds of Hogwarts. Looking upwards, he noticed that the sky was cloudless. The light from the full moon bathed the trees and water in a faint silvery glow. Millions of stars littered the inky sky, glittering like diamonds on dark ebony velvet.   
  
He knew why Pansy hadn't returned. He knew about the other guy. The dark one.   
  
After Voldemort had been vanquished, many of his followers had still believed that he was out there. Waiting, like last time, until he would arise again. Draco himself had believed this, since his father had. Pansy's family had also believed this.   
  
But then things had changed. Draco's father had died from an illness at the end of his seventh year. He had still believed in Voldemort, but then his mother had interfered with these beliefs. She had never sank as far into the Dark Arts as his father had, and she believed that Voldemort was truly gone. She had managed to change his mind, and many other things about him. He was a new man, his personality hardly recognizable from the one he had shown at Hogwarts.  
  
But Pansy's was still the same. She was still a firm believer in Voldemort's return. And Draco wasn't. She wasn't sure what had happened to Draco, why he had changed so drastically and become so different from herself.   
  
They had gotten married as his father's dying wish, and told to produce an heir to the Malfoy fortune. So they had done that 2 years after they had graduated. Draco's mother had died when Justin was a year old, and he had been overwhelmed by grief with the death of the woman who had worked so hard to make sure his life was on the right track.  
  
He had begun to work even harder to change and become a truly good person. And over the years Pansy had gotten tired of the good, nice, polite Draco who no longer believed in being dark and no longer cared about the pureness of someone's blood. They were now complete opposites.  
  
Draco had known about how frustrated Pansy was in the relationship. She had gotten so restless with Draco no longer being part of the Dark side that she had decided to find someone who was. And that someone was Gregory Goyle, his old Hogwarts friend who was still deeply immersed in the Dark Arts.  
  
He knew this had been going on for the past 3 years, and it hadn't really bothered him since he had never truly felt love for Pansy. But Justin had recently found out. It had been a shock for him, but after Draco had sat him down and explained to him everything, Justin had somewhat accepted it. Draco had, at that moment, felt a love for Justin that he had never felt for anyone before. His son was such a strong boy to be able to accept this fact at the age of 6.  
  
As he stood at the window, thinking about this, the sun was slowly rising, painting the sky in a pale yellow glow. In the distance he glanced his owl, Steely, soaring towards him. Standing back from the window, he let the owl glide into his room and land on the edge of his desk. He spotted the roll of parchment tied to the owls foot and hurriedly untied it. Unrolling it, he quickly read the words, 'I'd love to go' that Hermione had written.   
  
He felt his spirits soar at these few words and while staring at Hermione's small, neat, and loopy handwriting, he felt like his stomach did a giant flip-flop. He quickly scribbled back, 'Come to the Malfoy Manor at noon', included directions and sent the owl off again.   
  
He hurried about getting dressed and making the manor look presentable. It was already 9:00am. Hermione would be arriving in a short 3 hours time!  
  
*****  
  
Back in her bedroom, Hermione set about eating breakfast and getting dressed. She decided on a khakis skirt and a red tanktop, which greatly accentuated her waist length curly chestnut hair and her deep honey eyes. It hugged all the right places, showing off her small, curvy frame.   
  
She had just finished dressing when the same silvery-grey owl soared into her window once again. She took the parchment, read it, and got ready to leave. Judging from the directions, Malfoy Manor was about an hour away from her house and it was almost 11:00am already. She put the finishing touches on herself, grabbed her car keys, slipped into some comfortable red sandals and walked out the door.   
  
She drove along the outskirts of the city, and along a road that took her into the countryside. As she rounded the last corner, she saw, looming infront of her, a mansion.   
  
The Malfoy Manor.  
  
It was an extremely large house, looking like it was also extremely old. It probably dated back to the 1500's, she concluded, as the house had a unique Tudor style to it, yet with a rich and almost menacing air about it. It was situated next to a small lake and was nestled within great pine and oak trees.   
  
She immediately fell in love with its charm, richness, and mystery, and sat looking in awe at it until she realized that it was already 12:04. She got out of her car, walked up the grand steps leading to the large, wooden front door, and knocked on it swiftly 3 times.  
  
From within the house, the knocks echoed throughout the large rooms, and Draco hurried down the grand staircase in the entrance area to answer the door. Pulling it open he let out a small gasp. She looked like a goddess. The red was the perfect colour for her and the skirt showed off her long, elegant legs. She was standing with the sun behind her and it cast a certain glow on her hair that made her look like an angel.  
  
Hermione had let out a similar gasp when Draco had opened the door. He was wearing very simple jeans, but his shirt was a bright blue that made his eyes look almost silver, yet a comforting sort of silver, not a harsh one. His hair fell around his face perfectly, framing his gorgeous eyes. He smiled at her and she could feel herself melting.  
  
"Shall we go then?" said Draco, interrupting her thoughts.   
  
"Of course," she replied, as together they walked down the front steps. "Are we Apparating there?"  
  
"I thought that would be the quickest way," he replied. "Shall it be infront of the Three Broomsticks then?"  
  
"Sounds good," said Hermione. "You go first."  
  
"No no," he argued. "Ladies first."  
  
Hermione looked at suddenly as if she were seeing him in a new light. She realized that he really had changed; he really had become a whole new person.   
  
"Alright then," she replied softly. And with a crack, she Disapparated.  
  
"What am I getting myself into?" Draco thought to himself. And with a crack, he followed her to Hogsmeade.   
  
***** *** *****  
  
AN- So there's chapter 5! Not as interesting as I said it woud be, but like I said, it IS gonna get better! I kinda explained the whole Pansy situation but if you still dont get it lemme know and i'll try to explain it better. Thanx to everyone who reviewed so far! Keep em coming and i'll keep writing! ~*~FieryPhoenix~*~   
  
PS- if anyone wants me to email them when i update, lemme kno in a review, or email me at fieryphoenix123@hotmail.com. 


	6. Old Friends

Unexpected Love  
  
Summary: A fic that takes place after Hogwarts. Hermione left the magical world behind   
after a messy breakup with Krum and became a muggle teacher. Years later she  
discovers that one of her new students is a Malfoy. What will happen when   
Draco enters her life?   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. The ones you don't recognize  
belong to me.  
  
Chapter Six- Old Friends  
  
Hermione arrived outside the Three Broomsticks with a small crack and moments later Draco appeared right beside her. He looked over at her and saw that she was looking around in awe.  
  
"I haven't been here in 8 years," she said. "This place holds so many good memories. I look around and wonder why I ever left the wizarding world."  
  
"Did you ever come here with Viktor?" he asked, and as soon as he said it he wished he hadn't. Hermione's expression became hard and when she replied her voice was cold and steely.  
  
"No. No, we never came to Hogsmeade together," she replied, wishing the subject of Viktor hadn't come up. She had been enjoying the early memories of Hogwarts when she and Harry and Ron had come to Hogsmeade, trying not to think about Viktor. It had been 8 years after all, she should be over him by now.   
  
Wanting to change the subject she said, "Should we go inside and get a table?"   
  
"Oh, but Hermione, it's such a beautiful day! Let's sit outside. You sit down and I'll go get us some drinks. What would you like?"   
  
"I think I'll just have a Gillywater please Draco. It's much too warm for a Butterbeer. Thank you so much," Hermione replied.  
  
"No problem, Hermione," Draco said, and flashed her that dazzling smile before turning to go inside. Hermione found a small table outside and sat down, enjoying the warmth of the sunlight and watching the many witches, wizards, and other magical creatures wander about the street.  
  
Draco returned a few minutes later with Hermione's Gillywater and a Butterbeer for himself.  
  
"Never can resist the temptation for one of these," he explained, shrugging lightly.  
  
They sat there in silence for a few moments before Hermione's curiosity got the better of her.  
  
"Draco," she began, "Where's Pansy? Do you usually just leave to have a drink with another woman?"  
  
Draco sighed and replied, "Well, I've been trying not to think about it too much. I've been sort of in denial about it. But the truth is, I received divorce papers from her the other day. She's been having an affair for quite awhile now. I've been hoping that maybe she'd change her mind; maybe she'd decide to make our marriage work. I've been trying to do that for the sake of Justin, but she's tired of the new me, she needed someone different that me. Someone evil. So it's basically over."  
  
Hermione, who had been listening intently during this, spoke when he had finished.   
  
"That evil, evil woman! And literally too! She's got a son to think about! Does she not care about him at all? Or has her longing for the Dark side won over the love for her child? I never did like her in school, you know! Now I have a reason to hate her!"  
  
She said this all very fast and Draco could see that she was quite furious. She obviously cared very much for the welfare of children, and even for his own son. He felt that familiar flip-flop in his stomach that he often felt around Hermione. The more he found out about this beautiful girl, he realized, the more he liked her, and enjoyed being around her.  
  
He was about to reply when suddenly he heard Hermione gasp and drop the glass that she was holding. He looked around to where she was looking and saw the backs of four people: two men, both tall and one with red hair, one with black hair, and two tall women, one with long brown hair and one with a plait of long red hair.   
  
At the sound of the glass shattering, both men turned around and Draco realized why Hermione had gasped.   
  
Standing infront of them were Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, flanked by Ginny Weasley and Lavender Brown.  
  
At the sight of Hermione their eyes grew wide.  
  
"Hermione?" said Harry, coming closer. "Is it really you?"  
  
Ron followed close behind Harry and in turn peered at Hermione also, exclaiming, "My God, it is you!"  
  
"Hello, Harry. Hello, Ron," she replied calmly, before her face broke into a huge grin and she jumped into both of their arms, enveloping them in a hug. Laughing, the three friends held tight, Harry and Ron not wanting to let her go in case she left again.  
  
Finally, they let go, and Ron and Harry stood back. Hermione noticed Lavender and Ginny standing back, not quite sure what to do, but obviously happy at their friends reappearance.  
  
"Ginny! Lavender!" she squealed happily, and once again went in for a hug. While hugging Ginny, Hermione noticed her friends big stomach and said excitedly, "Ginny Weasley, you're pregnant!"  
  
A giant grin spread across Ginny's face and she replied, "Actually, it's Ginny Potter now, and yes, I am pregnant."  
  
Hermione, apparently shocked, looked from Harry to Ginny, both with smiles plastered on their faces.   
  
"You? And you?" she questioned, pointing from Harry to Ginny. Both nodded and Hermione once again squealed with happiness.   
  
She turned excitedly to Lavender. "And you're now known as what?" she questioned, half expecting the answer.   
  
"Lavender Weasley," she replied, also smiling.   
  
Hermione looked from Ron to Lavender and grinned so broadly she thought her face would crack and hugged each one in turn.  
  
Before she could say anything else, however, 4 kids came running out of the sweet shop right towards the two couples.   
  
"Mommy, mommy!!" yelled one of them, a girl, running up to Lavender and holding up a bag of candy. "Look what I got!"  
  
"I got some too, mom!" replied the boy standing next to her, holding up a similar bag of candy.   
  
Looking at them, Hermione noticed they were twins. They both had brown hair but it had an obvious tint of the Weasley red in it. The girl had Ron's startling blue eyes while the boy had the dark chocolate colour of Lavenders eyes. They both looked to be about 6 years old.  
  
The other two children, both girls, stood quietly by Harry and Ginny. One of them, who was around the age of 3 or 4, hid shyly behind Ginny's legs. She looked very much like a younger female version of Harry. Her messy jet black hair was pulled into two pigtails, and her eyes were the same shape as Harry's, but when she peered up at Hermione, she could tell that the colour was not the emerald green of Harry's and not the bright blue of Ginny's, but a mix, which resulted in a beautiful aqua colour.  
  
The other girl stood quietly beside Harry, looking curiously at Hermione. She looked to be about the same age as the twins. She had the pure, bright orange Weasley hair without a trace of any other colour in it and, although she looked like a smaller version of Ginny, she definitely had Harry's bright emerald green eyes.  
  
"You have kids!" said Hermione excitedly. "Oh they are adorable!! What are their names?"  
  
"Well," said Ron, "this is Edward Weasley"  
  
"Eddie, dad!" interrupted the boy.  
  
"Right, Eddie," said Ron. "And this," he continued, "is Elizabeth, or Lis"  
  
Hermione smiled at both of them and said, "Nice to meet you." She then turned to Harry and Ginny's girls and said to them, "And what are your names?"  
  
The older girl replied quietly, "My name's Lily." Hermione smiled and turning to Harry said, "I could have guessed." Harry and Ginny laughed and Ginny said, pointing to the girl behind her, "And this little angel here is Mackenzie, but we call her Mackie." Hermione smiled at the little girl and she smiled back shyly.  
  
"And this!" said Harry loudly, pointing to Ginny's stomach, "is little James! My first son!" he said proudly.   
  
Hermione laughed and looked around at her friends. They were all so happy with their cozy little families that Hermione felt a little jealous. Then she looked at her friends smiling, shining faces and felt so happy to be back here with them all. She couldn't believe that she left them all because of Viktor. For the first time in 8 years she felt like she was over Viktor. Seeing what pain he had caused her by her losing her best friends just made her madder at him.   
  
"So Hermione, what made you come back? No one has seen you in 8 years! What about you, do you have a family yet? You must, you're gorgeous!" said Harry and Ron.   
  
Hermione smiled, then suddenly realized why she was here. Draco! She turned quickly around and saw Draco standing there, smiling.   
  
"She seems so happy," he thought. He smiled at her happiness and felt envious at the apparent love that was between the friends. Eight years of separation hadn't weakened the bond between Hermione and her friends and Draco looked longingly at them. He had never had love like that, except from his mother. He had had friends for the sake of having friends, but had never gotten close to them like Hermione apparently had.   
  
  
  
As Hermione stood staring at Draco, Harry and Ron looked to see what she was looking at and came face to face with none other than their old Hogwarts enemy.  
  
Draco Malfoy.   
  
***** *** *****  
  
AN- And there's chapter six! I'm not sure where this story is going, I'm sorta making it up as I go along, so if anyone has any ideas about what should happen, feel free to let me know, I have a couple of ideas, but what do YOU want to happen? If I can get to the 30 review mark I'll post the next chapter, so if you wanna read more, you gotta review! I might consider it at 25, but I'm really hoping for 30. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter, it was fun to write, and if you want me to email you when I update, contact me at fieryphoenix123@hotmail.com.   
  
~*~FieryPhoenix~*~ 


	7. Catching Up

**********THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! I LUV YOU ALL! I GOT 25 REVIEWS ON CHAPTER SIX! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST, IM SO AMAZED AT THE AMOUNT I GOT! I DEFINITELY WONT KEEP YOU WAITING FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER SO HERE IT IS! ENJOY! AND REVIEW! :):):):):)  
  
Unexpected Love  
  
Summary: A fic that takes place after Hogwarts. Hermione left the magical world behind   
after a messy breakup with Krum and became a muggle teacher. Years later she  
discovers that one of her new students is a Malfoy. What will happen when   
Draco enters her life?   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. The ones you don't recognize  
belong to me.  
  
Chapter Seven- Catching Up  
  
"Malfoy!" they said angrily together. "What the heck do you think your doing here? Hermione, watch out, Malfoy is behind you!"  
  
"It's alright guys," she replied softly. "He's with me."  
  
Four gasps were heard as Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Lavender looked at her as if she had gone crazy.  
  
"Sorry Mione," said Ron, "but I don't think we heard you right. Did you just say you were here with Malfoy? Our enemy?"  
  
"Yes, Ron. That's exactly what I said," Hermione said defiantly, staring stonily into Ron's eyes. He looked away quickly, still not believing he was hearing her correctly. But beside him he heard Harry ask, "Why Hermione? Why, after eight years, do you run to Malfoy and not us?" Hurt was evident in his voice, Hermione realized.  
  
"Oh Harry, it's not like that. And Ron, stop goggling at me as if you didn't hear me. You know perfectly well what I said! And you guys don't understand, Draco has changed. I heard the entire story, I believe he's changed for the better."  
  
Harry and Ron knew that Hermione wouldn't lie, and she was too smart to be tricked by Malfoy, so they nodded at her, showing that they believed her.  
  
"But Hermione, you still haven't told him why you went to him after all these years, and not us. It doesn't make sense," Harry said again.  
  
Hermione replied, "Harry, I DIDN'T run to him. I'm a first grade teacher at a muggle elementary school and Malfoy's son is a student of mine. We met again through him just yesterday and he asked me to come here with him so I did and here I am. Does that story satisfy you?" There was a kind of impatient edge to her voice so again, they nodded.   
  
"Good," replied Hermione. She turned to Draco, who was still standing there quietly, observing the old friends. Before she could say anything, however, he said quickly, "Look, I should probably go. You guys have a lot of catching up to do and I can tell that Harry and Ron are still a little wary of me."   
  
He turned to go, but Hermione placed her hand lightly on his arm. He turned and found his face inches away from hers.   
  
"Please stay Draco, I'd really appreciate it," she said softly, so quietly that only he could hear it.   
  
Her voice was almost hypnotizing and Draco heard himself saying, "Well then I will," while feeling very glad that he was holding onto a chair as his legs had turned to jello at the sound of her voice.   
  
The kids and the women sat down with Hermione at their table as Harry and Ron went in to get their families drinks and Draco went in to get Hermione a new Gillywater.   
  
While they were gone, Lavender leaned across to Hermione and said, "My God Hermione, is there something going on between you and Draco? I saw the way you looked at each other. And if there is you are one lucky girl 'cause my God Hermione, he's gorgeous!"   
  
"Lavender!" said Ginny sternly. You watch what you say, you're married to my brother!"  
  
"Oh Ginny , calm down," Lavender replied. "You know I love Ron with all my heart and I always will, but did you SEE Draco?"  
  
"Well, he is kinda good looking I guess," admitted Ginny.  
  
"Hey Lav," interrupted Hermione. "Why would you think there was something going on between us? And what do you mean you saw the way we looked at each other?"  
  
"Are you blind Hermione? You guys look at each other the way Ginny and Harry do, like you're the only people around and you could stay staring into each others eyes forever. It's obvious Hermione, Draco's got a thing for you. And I think you like him too."  
  
Before Hermione could say anything to this, the guys returned with their drinks. They all sat down around a large table and chatted merrily amongst themselves for a few minutes. Harry and Ron even attempted civilized conversation with Draco and Hermione felt relieved that they seemed to accept that Draco had changed for the better.   
  
"So I'm curious Mione, what have you been up to all these years?" Harry asked her after awhile.   
  
Everyone turned to listen, obviously eager to know where she disappeared to.  
  
"Well, like I said I'm a grade one teacher at a muggle elementary school. I always liked teaching and Dumbledore once told me he thought I had a knack for it so I thought I'd give it a try and I've been teaching for 6 years at a school on the outskirts of London."  
  
"What about boyfriends, Hermione? You must have had some, look at you!" said Ginny.  
  
"Well, I've had a few over the years but none I've actually had a connection with. They're all so immature and shallow. But enough about me! What about you guys? What have you all been doing?"  
  
"Well, I became a fully fledged Auror a couple of years ago," said Harry, smiling. "After Hogwarts I had more schooling and then a lot of training, but I did it. I work in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement in the Auror Headquarters now."  
  
"Harry, that's great!" exclaimed Hermione. "What about Quidditch though? You mentioned that you wanted to play professional Quidditch after you graduated."  
  
"I did, but I really had a passion for being an Auror so I decided to do that. I still play Quidditch, but I play it with Ron and some of our other old friends, and our kids. Lily is already an amazing Seeker, taking after her dear old dad I think, and when Macky's on a broom, you'd better watch out. I'd say she's gonna be a Chaser, she's lightening fast and she's only 4!" Harry said, his eyes full of pride.  
  
"Ok, my turn," said Ginny. "I work for Fred and George at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Harry didn't want me to work at first, but I guess me working for the twins is alright with him, he quite enjoys that store, and I bring home free stuff."  
  
Hermione laughed and asked the two, "How long have you been married for?"  
  
"Well, we got married the year after I graduated," said Ginny, "so two years after you did. Then we had Lily the end of that year, and Mackenzie two years later."  
  
"I see. Well Ron, what have you been up to for the past 8 years, huh?"  
  
"Working at the Ministry," he said simply.   
  
"Oh, are you an Auror too?" she questioned.   
  
"Nope, I work in the Department of Magical Games and Sports, In the Quidditch Office. I met the Chudley Cannons!" he said, his face full of excitement.  
  
Hermione laughed at this. It was a well known fact that Ron had been infatuated with the Chudley Cannons since he was very little.  
  
"And Lavender," Hermione said, turning to her. "Did you and Parvati ever open that Divination shop you were planning all seventh year?"  
  
Lavender laughed and said with a smile, "Yes, Hermione, we actually did! We own a little shop in Diagon Alley. It's absolutely superb, except I've been bogged down with work lately since Parvati's on maternity leave. Her and Dean got married you know! Already have a little boy, Alexander, he's also 6, and the next one should be born any day now!"  
  
"Oh, how exciting! It seems like everyone has married someone they've known for a long time. How long have you and Ron been married, Lavender?"  
  
"Almost 7 years. We got married the year after we graduated, started dating at the very end of seventh year, I don't think you noticed though. Eddie and Lis were born the year after we married."  
  
"Wow, I've missed so much you guys! I didn't have a clue about any of this!" as she went to get up to take her drink inside, Harry stopped her.   
  
"Hold on there Mione, we don't know what Draco's been up since Hogwarts. You wouldn't mind sharing, would you Draco?" asked Harry with a friendly smile.   
  
Draco, who seemed taken aback at this show of kindness from Harry stared at him for awhile before beginning, "Well, umm.... not that much. I married Pansy through an arranged marriage, but we're in the middle of a divorce since she's having an affair with Gregory Goyle. We have a son named Justin and he's 6 years old. Um.... I've been a school governor for the past 8 years; I got my fathers spot as one when he died in seventh year, but Dumbledore offered me the Defense Against the Dark Arts job for next year, and I think I might take that. That's about it."  
  
The others just stared at Draco. They had not known about the death of his father, or the arranged marriage and divorce with Pansy because of an affair, or even that he had a son, Justin. They appeared to be just taking it all in, absorbing all this new information. It seemed to them that even though Draco's life had seemed perfect, that it seemed like he was a spoiled little rich boy that got what he wanted all the time, his past had been troubled, while theirs had been almost perfect.  
  
But Hermione wasn't thinking about Draco's past at all. As soon as she heard that he had been offered the teaching position at Hogwarts, she remembered Dumbledore's offer to her 8 years before. She hadn't wanted it then as it had meant staying at Hogwarts with memories of Viktor. And she had a job now, right? She was teaching muggle children muggle subjects.  
  
But she was back in the magical world now, the world which contained Hogwarts. She did enjoy teaching very much. But right now she wasn't teaching magic. She had gone to Hogwarts, gotten excellent grades, been top of her class, to forget it all and teach muggle stuff. It didn't make sense anymore.   
  
Hermione realized that given the choice between continuing at her current job and teaching at Hogwarts, she would, without any hesitation at all, teach at Hogwarts.  
  
But the question was, would she still have a chance at Hogwarts?  
  
***** *** *****  
  
AN- Ok, I know that most likely wasn't the best place to stop the chapter, it's not really interesting, but I want the next thing to be a chapter by itself and that means stopping it here, plus I just wanted to get this posted. Thank you so much again for all the reviews, it was so overwhelming! Please, please, please do that again and I'll luv you all forever! Ok I also just wanted to thank angel for her idea, i'll surely consider it, it's got an interesting twist to it, and I might just work off of it a bit. And don't worry, It'll get more Hermione/ Draco as the story goes on! Thanks again to EVERYONE, you're the best, hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please review summore!   
  
~*~FieryPhoenix~*~  
  
*****Dont forget to email me if you want me to tell you when I update! (fieryphoenix123@hotmail.com) 


	8. Confessions

Unexpected Love  
  
Summary: A fic that takes place after Hogwarts. Hermione left the magical world behind   
after a messy breakup with Krum and became a muggle teacher. Years later she  
discovers that one of her new students is a Malfoy. What will happen when   
Draco enters her life?   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. The ones you don't recognize  
belong to me.  
  
Chapter Eight- Confessions  
  
  
  
Hermione sat at the table thinking about teaching at Hogwarts until Draco nudged her.  
  
"Hermione? We're going to the icecream shop now, the kids want a treat. Are you coming are you just going to sit there all day?"   
  
Hermione looked around and saw that the other were all standing up staring at her questioningly. She snapped out of her thoughts and quickly said, "What? Oh yes, yes of course I'm coming. My mind must have wandered a bit there."  
  
She got up from the table and fell back to walk with Ron, as Harry was talking to Draco about the job offer, Lavender was talking to Ginny about the kids, and the kids were running ahead, eager to get to the ice cream shop.   
  
Ron turned to Hermione and was about to say something when suddenly, from behind them, they heard a shout.  
  
"Oy! Ron! Who's that pretty lady you got there?"  
  
Hermione turned around and saw her fellow Gryffindors Dean, a very pregnant Parvati and Seamus, along with a dark, dark brown haired, hazel eyed boy who Hermione supposed was Alexander, Dean and Parvati's son.   
  
"Hermione!" Dean yelled. "You're back! How have you been? WHERE have you been?"  
  
At this point, Ron turned to Harry and the others and yelled, "You guys go along to the icecream shop, we'll catch up later."  
  
As they walked away, Hermione smiled at her other old friends.   
  
"It seems that everyone had the same idea to come to Hogsmeade today! I'm just running into everyone! I've been back for only 3 hours and I've already met almost all of Gryffindor!" she said with a laugh.  
  
"So you're back for good?" Dean asked her excitedly.   
  
Hermione looked at Dean. He had grown taller and was well built, but then again he always had had a good body, even in Hogwarts. His light brown hair was windswept messily across his head, and his chocolate brown eyes looked questioningly into her own honey coloured ones.  
  
"Yes, I am. I do have a muggle job and I live in muggle London, but I'm going to be sure that I don't wait this long to see you all again."  
  
"So that's where you've been, Hermione?" questioned Parvati. "Just living in muggle London and working at a muggle job all this time? I wonder why no one could find you, you were living right under our noses the whole time!"  
  
Hermione now turned to look at the girl that Harry had taken to the Yule Ball in fourth year. She had long, shiny black hair that went down her back in a plait. Her pale green eyes contrasted nicely with her hair, and she was shining in the way that only pregnant women do.  
  
"I didn't exactly help their search much, I guess," said Hermione sheepishly. "I didn't have much contact with anybody from Hogwarts. I'm a muggle first grade teacher so I don't expect anybody recognized me at the elementary school."  
  
"Oh, you teach first grade?" said Parvati. "That's what grade our son, Alex, is in."  
  
Hermione looked down at the little boy holding Parvati's hand and staring up at her.   
  
Before she could say anything, however, she felt someone staring hard at her. Turning around she came face to face with Seamus, who quickly looked away, blushing. Hermione dismissed this and said to him cheerfully, "Hello Seamus! You've been awfully quiet! How have you been?"  
  
"Fine," he muttered quickly.  
  
"What have you been up to the past 8 years?" she questioned.  
  
"Oh, not much I guess. I work at the Ministry, in the Department of Magical Transportation. It's not that exciting really," he answered quietly.  
  
"Oh, it sounds nice!" said Hermione, wondering why Seamus was acting so quiet and odd. "Do you have a family?"  
  
"Um, no," he said simply.   
  
"Well that's alright!" she said quickly. "Neither do I! We've still got plenty of time left, and I always say, never rush into anything too quickly! You'll find someone, you're a handsome man!"  
  
And it was the truth. Seamus was tall and well built, like Dean, but he had sandy blonde hair that fell across his dark navy blue eyes.   
  
Seamus smiled sheepishly at her comment and Hermione discovered that he also had cute little dimples.  
  
"I, um, have to talk to Ron," he said quickly, and turned away.  
  
'Ok, that was odd,' thought Hermione. 'He was so jumpy and nervous. Oh well, I'll ask him later,' and with that she turned to Parvati and Dean and started talking to them.  
  
"So, do you guys know what the baby's going to be? A boy or a girl?"  
  
"Well, we don't know for sure, but I have a feeling it's going to be a little girl. We'll find out soon enough though, it should be here anyday!" said Parvati happily. Dean beamed at this and turned to Parvati, giving her a little peck on the lips. Hermione felt a pang of jealousy at this, but quickly brushed it aside.  
  
Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Seamus and Ron whispering fiercely, but before she could say anything about it, Ron looked up and noticed she was watching.  
  
"Oh, um, I think Hermione and I should be getting along soon, we don't want to keep Lavender and Draco waiting," said Ron quickly, and Dean looked at them curiously.  
  
"Draco? As in Draco Malfoy?" he asked.  
  
"Well, yes," said Hermione nervously. She didn't feel like trying to convince anyone else that he had changed right now.  
  
"I work with him! School governors! He's changed quite a bit over the years, become quite a nice fellow, big improvement from Hogwarts I must say," said Dean.  
  
"Oh yes, he's here with us today. But we really have to get along now. We'll talk to you some other time, perhaps we can all get together!" said Ron, ushering Hermione away.  
  
"Bye!" she called back, "It was nice to see you all again!"  
  
As they walked away, Ron said to her, "Hermione, I have an important question for you."  
  
"Sure Ron, what is it?" she asked.  
  
"Is there something going on between you and Draco?"  
  
"Me? And Draco? Well, if you mean like a relationship, no. I've known the new Draco for only 2 days. Plus, he's married! He just asked me if I wanted to go for a drink. I decided it was time to come back to the wizarding world, so I came. As a friend, that's all."  
  
"But I saw the way he looks at you Mione. And I know Lavender and Ginny noticed it too. They told me that they already told you, but you didn't say anything. And I bet that Harry's probably noticed it too. It's really obvious Mione, Draco has a thing for you."  
  
Without thinking, Hermione blurted out, "You really think so?" a bit too eagerly she noticed. 'Stop it Hermione,' she told herself, 'You came as friends! That's all!' But Hermione couldn't even fool herself. Her heart had leapt at the prospect of Draco liking her. She couldn't deny it any longer, she liked Draco, very much.   
  
Even though she could now admit this, she didn't feel like telling anyone else yet, and that included Ron. To cover up for her eagerness, she quickly asked him, "Why do you want to know if there's something going on?"  
  
"Well," began Ron, "I don't think you noticed it, but in the seventh year, Seamus really fancied you. While you were going out with Krum he was depressed that he didn't have a chance. Then you guys broke up and he thought he might finally get his chance. But with the way you were acting, wandering around like a zombie the end of seventh year, barely talking to anyone, he decided to give you some space, let you work out your feeling before he did anything. Then you disappeared."  
  
"I see....," said Hermione. But what's that got to do with Draco and I now?  
  
"Hermione, don't you get it?!" yelled Ron.  
  
Startled, Hermione quickly asked, "Get what?!"  
  
"He still likes you Hermione! Didn't you notice how he was acting today? Staring at you, being all nervous? Are you completely obvious to everything, or just some things?!" he yelled, thoroughly exasperated.  
  
Hermione was completely taken aback. Ron seemed almost angry. She looked at him for a moment before asking, "What else did he say to you?"  
  
"Well," began Ron, "He wanted to know if you were single, for starters. When I told him I thought you were, he started asking about Draco. I told him I'd ask you about Draco and get back to him."  
  
"And I told you me and Draco are not together. So can we please go to the icecream shop now?"  
  
"I guess," said Ron. They turned the corner off the main road down a smaller one and came upon the large icecream shop. Walking in, they saw the others at a table in the back corner. The kids were eagerly devouring icecream cones that kept changing colours and, Hermione suspected, flavours as well with every lick, while the adults sat chatting. Draco seemed to be more comfortable around them now, and the others seemed to be accepting him.  
  
Draco looked up as Hermione entered and smiled at her, which made her knees feel weak and a blush creep up her face. She walked over to him and said, "Draco, could I talk to you outside for a second please?" He looked curiously at her but nodded and excused himself from the table, following her outside.  
  
"What is it, Hermione?" Draco asked her, looking slightly concerned.  
  
"Draco we have to tone it down," Hermione said, getting right to the point.   
  
He looked at her, confusion all over his face. "Tone what down?"  
  
"Ok, maybe I should explain myself," she said.  
  
"That would help," said Draco, smiling that wonderful smile again.  
  
She hesitated for a moment at that smile, wondering if she really wanted him to tone it down, but decided it was for the best and continued by explaining, "Well, um, I don't know if you've noticed some.... chemistry between us. I myself didn't until it was pointed out to me by Lavender, Ginny, and Ron. I guess what I'm trying to say, Draco, is that I'm attracted to you, and from what others tell me, it seems like you do too."  
  
Draco stared at her for awhile, letting what she just said sink in. She was attracted to him? She liked him? Him? Draco Malfoy? It didn't seem like it was possible. She was gorgeous, that was obvious, and she liked HIM? He had never really thought about it before, but when it was brought to his attention, he realized that he did fancy Hermione. A lot. His knees always felt weak and his stomach did that familiar flip-flop at the sound of her voice, the touch of her hand, or the look of her smile.   
  
It was true. He liked Hermione. Very much. He smiled again, but then his smile faded at what she had first said. They had to tone it down.  
  
He looked up at her and said, "Ok, yes, it's true, I like you, a lot, but why do you say we have to tone it down?"  
  
"Because you're married Draco! I can't go out with a married man. And the way we act, the obvious attraction between us, is driving other guys away!"  
  
"Other guys? Like who?" asked Draco, almost meanly. He was growing angry now.  
  
"Well, like Seamus. When we ran into him today, he expressed some interest in me to Ron," she answered timidly. She could tell he was getting mad.  
  
"Seamus Finnigan? You're attracted to him as well? How many guys do you like?!"  
  
Backing away slightly, she said, "Well, I'm not really attracted to him, but he's liked me for a long time apparently, and he's really sweet, and he is good looking......" The end of her sentence trailed off as Draco looked at her, too angry for words.  
  
"Come on Draco, I know you and me could have something together, but you're married, and I'd never go out with a married man!"  
  
"It wouldn't have stopped you before," he said, his face red with anger. "But it seems that Little Miss Perfect has to follow the rules now. Can't go getting involved with a married man now can she? Even though I'm getting a divorce, which means that in a few weeks time I WON'T be married, and even though we're both attracted to each other, no, we have to act like we're not because it's wrong and it's interfering in your love life, even though I want to be your love life!"  
  
With that he turned around and stormed away down the street.   
  
"Draco!" Hermione yelled. "Stop! Please stop!"   
  
But it was too late. He turned and disappeared around the corner, leaving Hermione standing there with tears streaming down her face.  
  
"What have I done?" she thought. "What have I done?"  
  
***** *** *****  
  
AN- And there's chapter 8! As you can see, it's taken an interesting twist! Seamus came into the picture and caused a fight between Hermione and Draco, who both admitted they fancied each other! Whew, lots of action! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'm not quite sure where the next one is going so it may be a while until I get it out, but in the meantime, please read and review! Thanx to all my faithful reviewers, I'm glad you're enjoying my story so much and I'll try not to keep you waiting too long! As always if you want me to email you when I update, let me know!  
  
~*~FieryPhoenix~*~ 


	9. Hermione's Conclusion

Unexpected Love  
  
Summary: A fic that takes place after Hogwarts. Hermione left the magical world behind   
after a messy breakup with Krum and became a muggle teacher. Years later she  
discovers that one of her new students is a Malfoy. What will happen when   
Draco enters her life?   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. The ones you don't recognize  
belong to me.  
  
Chapter Nine- Hermione's Conclusion  
  
As Hermione stood alone outside the icecream shop, Draco stormed angrily through the streets of Hogsmeade. 'How could she do that to me?' he thought to himself. 'I thought she was different, I thought she had grown out of that Little Miss Perfect following all the rules. Obviously I was very wrong.'  
  
As he came to the end of the main road, he slowed down a bit. He wasn't quite sure where to go; he didn't want to go home yet. He didn't want to have to face Pansy just yet.   
  
However, looking at his watch, he noticed that it was almost 5:30. He had told Justin he would pick him up from his friends house at that time. With a sigh, he Disapparated from Hogsmeade with a small crack and reappeared in front of a large house about fifteen minutes away from the Malfoy Manor.   
  
  
  
He walked up to the door and knocked loudly. He heard three pairs of feet scurrying loudly towards the door before it was yanked open. A head with a mass of brown hair on the top appeared and a pair of green eyes looked up into his own.   
  
"Mr. Malfoy!" yelled the little boy.  
  
"Hello, Jeremy. Is Justin here?" Draco replied.  
  
"I'm here dad!" yelled Justin from behind another head that had just appeared at the door. This one had short black hair and looked up at Draco with big hazel eyes.   
  
Suddenly a voice was heard from behind the children.  
  
"Boys!" said the female voice sternly. "Open the door fully and get out of the way so Mr. Malfoy can get in!"  
  
The door opened revealing a tall, friendly looking woman with short blonde hair. She smiled at him and said, "Why hello, Draco, how are you?" But before he could answer she saw his face. Sadness was written all over it, but there was also anger in his eyes. She decided to question it no further and said quickly, "Ok, come on Jeremy, Aaron, lets move and let Justin out, we're holding up Mr. Malfoy. The two boys moved aside and the platinum blonde of Justin's hair came into view. He smiled up at Draco, they're identical steel grey eye's meeting, and his smile faded.  
  
"Dad?" he asked, looking at Draco questioningly. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing Justin, let's get going now, we have a far way to walk."  
  
"We're walking? But where's you're car? Surely you didn't walk here from....oooohh," he said as comprehension dawned on his face. "You Appar-"  
  
"Ok Justin!" Draco interrupted loudly. Justin sometimes forgot that his friends were all muggles and mentioning things like Draco Apparating places would confuse them and make them suspicious.  
  
"Sorry Dad, I forgot," said Justin sheepishly when they were a safe distance away from his friends house.  
  
"That's alright Justin," Draco said, and Justin smiled up at his dad again. Draco realized suddenly just how much Justin reminded him of himself when he was six. He had that same childish grin with his two front teeth missing and his warm grey eyes lit up with each grin.   
  
The difference was that Justin was growing up learning the difference between right and wrong, whereas Draco had grown up believing that what really was wrong was the right thing. Justin had a respect for muggles, muggleborns, and halfbloods, something Draco never had when he was growing up.   
  
Draco felt a sudden sense of pride towards his only son, and he felt a surge of love that he had only ever felt for his mother. Stopping right in the middle of the street, he bent down, looked directly into those familiar grey eyes, and said to Justin, "I love you son."  
  
Justin stared at his father curiously for a moment before answering, "I love you too, Dad."  
  
Pulling back, Justin asked, "Dad when you and mom get the divorce, are you going to marry Ms. Granger?"  
  
Startled, Draco got up, stared at Justin for a moment, and continued walking.  
  
"Dad, I'm sorry. Are you upset because you and mom are getting a divorce?"  
  
Draco laughed hollowly and said, "Land sakes, no. You're mother and I were never meant to be, and I accept that fully."  
  
"Well then what are you upset about?" Justin asked curiously.  
  
"Justin, why did you think me and Ms. Granger were going to get married?"  
  
"Because when you told me that you were going to Hogsmeade with her today, you were so happy talking about her. I don't see you that happy talking about mom. Jeremy's parents were like that today. So happy and everything when they talked to each other. I asked Jeremy about it and he said that they're like that 'cause they're in love."  
  
When Draco didn't say anything to this, Justin cautiously continued, "You also put on that cologne this morning that you only wear for special occasions."  
  
Draco still didn't say anything and Justin was getting frustrated now.  
  
"Dad, I know you like Ms. Granger. Just because I'm only 6 doesn't mean that I don't notice things! Something happened when you were with her today, didn't it? Something to make you angry and sad."  
  
Draco looked at his son. He really was very smart for his age. He was able to figure out that Draco fancied Hermione before Draco himself even did. He deserved to know what had happened.  
  
"Well Justin, something did happen. Ms. Granger and I got into a fight. I probably won't be seeing Ms. Granger again. We're just not meant to be I guess."   
  
"But Dad!" began Justin.  
  
"No buts! We weren't able to work anything out, and that's the way it's going to be."  
  
"Dad, what couldn't you work out? What is there to work out?"  
  
"I'm still married, and for her it's a big no-no to get involved with me," Draco  
  
answered simply.  
  
"Why can't she wait? If she really likes you she'll wait until you and mom are divorced!" Justin shot back.  
  
"She obviously doesn't like me very much then. She'd going to go out with someone else. Someone who's single now," he said bluntly, hurt evident in his voice. Justin realized then that his father really, really like Ms. Granger, but that he was terribly mad at her for this decision that she had made. He dropped the subject and the two of them continued the rest of the way home in silence.  
  
*****  
  
Back in Hogsmeade, Hermione had watched Draco storm away from her, tears rolling down her cheeks. She stood there for a few minutes before wiping her eyes and turning around, walking back inside.   
  
'There are all of my friends,' she thought. 'All happy with their families. And I may have just lost the one chance I had for love again.' This thought brought on a fresh wave of tears and she tried unsuccessfully to stop them as she sat down beside Ginny. She turned to Hermione, still laughing at something someone had said, and noticed her red, puffy, tear-filled eyes and tearstained cheeks.   
  
"Omigosh Hermione! What's wrong?" she asked her old friend, concern etched across her face. "Where's Draco?"  
  
At the mention of his name, Hermione let out a sob and buried her face in her hands.  
  
"Oh!" said Ginny, startled. The others at the table now looked over at Ginny sitting there with her arms around a sobbing Hermione. They looked at Ginny questioningly, as Ginny said, "Um, excuse us, I think I'll take Hermione back to our house, Harry. You can bring the kids later, right?"  
  
"Of course," said Harry, looking from Ginny to Hermione, clearly concerned.   
  
"It'll be okay," she reassured him, we just need some girl talk and a private place to do it. With this she took Hermione's shoulders and steered her outside.  
  
"Alright, Hermione," she said. "Take my hand and we'll Apparate to my house, okay?"  
  
Hermione nodded and, taking Ginny's hand, there was a small crack and the two appeared infront of Ginny and Harry's house. It was a beautiful house, situated out in the country and painted a dark blue colour with white trim and a pine and white porch that went around the entire perimeter of the house.   
  
Ginny led Hermione up the front steps, across the porch and through the front door into the bright sunny yellow entrance hall. Turning left, they walked through a doorway, into a living room which, like Hermione's, was decorated in the Gryffindor colours: red and gold.   
  
Hermione sat down on a plush red couch littered with squashy gold pillows, and Ginny sat down beside her.   
  
"Ok, Hermione, what's the deal? You were practically glowing with happiness earlier and now you're a soggy mess! What happened?" Ginny demanded.  
  
"We got in a fight," Hermione managed to get out.  
  
"Who's we? You and Draco?" Ginny questioned.  
  
Hermione nodded and said, "I told him we need to tone it down because he's married and we couldn't do anything when he's married, and other guys will think we're together and he's driving other guys away. Then he got mad."  
  
"Ok, well I see what's wrong with what you said."  
  
"What?" asked Hermione, now hiccuping.  
  
"Everything!" yelled Ginny, and Hermione jumped slightly, startled.   
  
"What do you mean, everything?" she asked accusingly. "It makes perfect sense!"  
  
"Mione, hun, you know I love you, but it makes no sense, at least not to Draco."  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked, and Ginny answered, "Well, for starters, Draco likes you a lot, that's obvious, and I'm guessing you both admitted that, right?" Hermione nodded and Ginny continued, "Well, ok, the girl he fancies just admitted she liked him, but she wants them to tone it down."  
  
"Yea, but-" Hermione started, and Ginny interrupted, "No buts! I know you think you had good reasons, but what were they? Because he's married? Well there's one thing that probably didn't make sense to him because he's getting divorced very soon and WON'T be married anymore! And what was the other reason? Oh yea, he's driving away other guys. Well, I'm guessing that he doesn't want there to be other guys. Remember, you just admitted you liked each other, and you're talking about how he's not allowing other guys to get close to you! Guys don't usually like that."  
  
"Ginny, you're supposed to be on my side, making me feel better!"  
  
"Oh Mione, I am on you're side. I'm just saying that he did have some reason to be mad! You probably didn't say the best thing possible. But don't worry hun! You just go after him and demand that he forgive you! He will, I know it. He's happy when he's with you, and I'm guessing he's not happy often being married to an old hag like Pansy."  
  
They laughed at this, but then Hermione said quietly, "I can't."  
  
"You can't what?" asked Ginny questioningly.  
  
"I can't go after him."  
  
"Of course you can!" said Ginny enthusiastically. "You just hunt him down and demand that he forgive you!"  
  
"I'm not going to put myself in a position to get hurt again," whispered Hermione, her eyes not leaving the floor.  
  
Ginny cupped Hermione's chin and forced her face to hers saying, "Hermione, look at me. What happened with you and Viktor was 8 years ago, and yes it was horrible, but you can't run from every relationship you have in fear of getting hurt."  
  
Hermione stared hard into Ginny's blue eyes and said, "Ginny, my mind is made up. I'll just go find a man that isn't going to hurt me, who'll treat me right. Seamus Finnigan fancies me, and he'll treat me right. I'll just go out with him."  
  
"But you're not attracted to him, are you, Hermione?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Well, not really," Hermione started, "but he won't hurt me, he's not married, and he won't leave me for some other girl. Seamus isn't like that."  
  
"Hermione! You can't go out with someone you're not attracted to just because you're afraid to get hurt with someone you are!" Ginny yelled, obviously exasperated.  
  
"Oh yea?" Hermione shot back. "Just watch me." And with that she got up and walked out the front door, slamming it shut behind her.  
  
***** *** *****  
  
AN- Whoohoo chapter 9 already! I really have no idea where I'm going with this story, I'm just making it up as I go along, so I'm glad you like it! It will be Hermione and Draco, don't worry, that'll just happen a bit later! So please read and review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanx to everyone who's reviewed so far, and as always, if you want me to email you when I update, just let me know! And if anyone has any ideas about what should happen next, plz email me at fieryphoenix123@hotmail.com. Thanx!  
  
~*~FieryPhoenix~*~ 


	10. The Date

Unexpected Love  
  
Summary: A fic that takes place after Hogwarts. Hermione left the magical world behind after a messy breakup with Krum and became a muggle teacher. Years later she discovers that one of her new students is a Malfoy. What will happen when Draco enters her life?   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. The ones you don't recognize belong to me.  
  
Chapter Ten- The Date  
  
Hermione stormed angrily out of Ginny's house, slamming the door behind her and hurrying down the steps. Looking around, she wondered where she would go. She didn't have a clue where she was, and the house was surrounded on all four sides by trees, except for a small driveway which she guessed led out onto the road.   
  
She heard the faint splashing sound of waves gently lapping the sand and decided to find out where it was coming from. She followed the sound through the trees, discovering a well worn path and came upon a beautiful lake. The sun glistened on the water, making the water look as though it were merely a million dazzling sapphires. The sand was a pale sandy colour, extremely fine and soft. Several fallen logs were scattered about the shore some were grouped together around a fire pit.   
  
Stepping onto the sand, she felt as though she were walking onto a cloud. She slowly walked over to the water, passing lifejackets, beach toys, and other beach paraphernalia. Two small rowboats were tied to a dock about 25 feet away from the shore and, although they looked small, Hermione thought that they were probably bewitched to hold and entire family, such as the Potter's.  
  
Hermione took off her shoes and dipped a foot timidly into the water. She was delighted to feel that it was pleasantly warm, despite fall being just around the corner. She stepped fully into the water and began to walk slowly around the perimeter of the lake.  
  
Her thoughts drifted a bit and she found herself thinking about Seamus. It was true what Ginny had said; she wasn't attracted to him like she had been attracted to other men, such as Draco. Draco. Just thinking about him made her eyes sting, threatening tears. 'Don't cry, Hermione,' she told herself. 'You're not going to let him get to you! If he wants to be angry at you, it's his problem. You're not going to let him know that he made you cry.'  
  
She had already made up her mind that she wouldn't go crawling back to Draco, begging for forgiveness. If they got into a fight the first day they met again, it definitely wouldn't work, and she didn't want to get hurt again. She wouldn't let herself get hurt again.   
  
That's why she wanted to go out with Seamus. Even though she wasn't attracted to him as much more than a friend, things could happen, feelings could develop. And the main thing was that Seamus was a sweet, caring guy, who didn't have a temper and probably wouldn't get mad or yell easily, as it seemed Draco did. Seamus wouldn't hurt Hermione. He wouldn't leave her for another girl like Viktor did, and he wasn't married right now, like Draco.   
  
Her mind made up about going out with Seamus, she noticed that it was slowly getting dark. The sun was getting ready to set and if she didn't hurry she would be out in the forest in the pitch black. She realized that she had better go back to Harry's and Ginny's house so as not to worry her friends about where she had gone.  
  
She walked swiftly along the path as darkness and damp coldness settled around her, shivering slightly in the cool September air. She wrapped her arms around her and pressed on, until finally she saw the warm, yellow glow of the lights of the Potter house.  
  
She hurried up the steps and opened the door. Walking into the family room, she saw Ginny sitting on the couch with Harry. They didn't seem to notice her standing there. She heard Harry say to Ginny, "It's okay Gin, she probably just went home."  
  
"But we don't know where her home is! She was kind of mad when she left, what if she's decided that coming back was the wrong thing to do? What if she's gone for another eight years?! What will we do then?" Ginny said, slightly hysterical. She had just gotten one of her best friends back, and the thought of losing her again was hardly bearable.  
  
Hermione shifted her feet and one of the floorboards that she was standing on creaked loudly. Harry and Ginny swung around quickly and at the sight of Hermione, Ginny leapt off the couch and ran over to her, throwing her arms around her and enveloping her in a tight hug.   
  
"Oh Mione! I'm so sorry! Please don't ever do that to me again! I thought for sure that you were gone again! It scared me half to death!"  
  
"It's okay Gin, I'm not going anywhere. I just got my best friends back, why would I leave you guys again? I love you all too much to do that," Hermione answered reassuringly. Looking over Ginny's shoulder, she saw Harry still sitting on the couch, beaming at her. She smiled back and then gently peeled Ginny off of her.  
  
"Okay Ginny, I think that's enough excitement for a pregnant woman. You go on up and get ready for bed and I'll be up soon," Harry said.  
  
"Okay hun," answered Ginny, and she walked over, pecked him gently on the lips and walked out of the room and up the stairs. When she was gone, Harry turned to Hermione seriously and said, "Mione, Ginny told me about your plans to go out with Seamus. Please don't do it. It's all wrong! Deep down in your heart, do you really want to go out with Seamus?"  
  
"I don't have to answer that Harry. It's my decision, and I've made up my mind," she said stubbornly.  
  
"Mione, please tell me that you'll just think about it some more before you do anything you'll regret," Harry begged.  
  
"I've thought about it a lot, trust me," Hermione answered. "And I was wondering if I could borrow an owl. I just need to send a letter and then I'll be going back home."  
  
Harry sighed. He knew how stubborn Hermione could be sometimes, and this was one of those times. He had no hope of changing her mind once she made it up so he just said, "Yes, you can borrow Hedwig. I'd give you her daughter but Ginny sent her out earlier with a letter to Mrs. Weasley."  
  
"Hedwig's fine," Hermione said, and Harry walked over to the window and called, "Hedwig!" Turning around he explained to Hermione, "She likes to stay in the trees when she's not out delivering a letter." A few seconds later Hedwig flew in the window, landing on the back of a plush red chair.   
  
"There's paper and a quill on the table there," Harry said to Hermione. "Just let me know when you're finished." He turned and walked into the kitchen. Hermione walked over to the table and sat down, taking a piece of parchment. Picking up a quill, she began her letter:  
  
  
  
Dear Seamus,  
  
Seeing you this afternoon was absolutely wonderful. I enjoyed talking   
  
to you. You are a very sweet, kind, thoughtful, and caring man. I have been   
  
doing a lot of thinking lately and I have a question to ask you. Would you like to  
  
go out for dinner perhaps tomorrow evening? Please send your answer back with   
  
Hedwig as soon as possible.  
  
~Hermione  
  
She finished writing her name and reread it. Satisfied, she tied the letter to Hedwig's leg and sent her off into the pitch black of night.   
  
Yawning, she walked into the kitchen. It was a cheery space, with the walls painted a bright apple green. The cabinets and accessories were all pure white which made the area even brighter. Harry was sitting at the beautiful table which consisted of a curving, white base and a crystal clear sheet of glass as the table top. Two candles sat hovering slightly above the table and Harry was reading the paper. He looked up when Hermione entered and smiled.  
  
"Did you send your letter?" he asked her, and Hermione replied, "Yes. But I really should be getting home now, I'm quite tired. I'll send Hedwig back as soon as I can."  
  
"Oh but you should just stay here tonight! You can stay in the guest room; it's very beautiful and extremely comfortable. You're very welcome to stay, and I insist that you do," Harry told her.  
  
"No really, Harry, I must be getting home. Thank you for the offer, but I'd just like to get back to my own apartment," Hermione replied.  
  
"Are you sure?" Harry asked, and Hermione answered, "Yes. Owl me sometime and we can get together. Eight years is far too long to be apart from all of you guys."  
  
"Alright," said Harry. "Goodnight Mione."   
  
"Goodnight Harry," she said, and with a small crack she Disapparated from the Potter's house and appeared back in her bedroom. She took off her shoes and sat down on the bed, exhausted. Without even getting changed, she lay down and was asleep before her head hit the pillow.  
  
Tap tap tap. Tap tap tap. Hermione sat up quickly, looking around. She saw that the clock read 12:07pm. She had slept the morning away! With a yawn, she looked to the window, which was the source of the tapping. She saw an owl hovering there and remembered yesterday morning, when she had been awakened by Draco's owl. Still slightly asleep, she thought that maybe it was Draco's owl again. But opening the window, she realized it was Hedwig, with Seamus' answer. Untying the parchment from her leg and unrolling it she read:  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
Thank you for your letter, I was excited to be hearing from you. I, too, enjoyed seeing you again, and I, too, enjoyed talking to you. I would be overjoyed to go with you out to dinner tonight. How about I meet you in front of The Simmering Cauldrons restaurant at 6:30pm tonight? Let me know if that is good for you, and if it is I will see you this evening.  
  
~Seamus  
  
Hermione quickly scribbled 'That sounds fine' on the back of the piece of parchment and sent Hedwig back out. 6:30pm. That gave her a little more than 6 hours. Looking down at her rumpled skirt and wrinkled shirt she decided she badly needed to get changed. As she walked to the dresser to grab some clothes, she passed the mirror and glanced at her appearance. She had to do a double-take. Her hair was sticking out at odd angles and smushed in certain spots, and yesterday's makeup was smeared all over her face.  
  
Deciding a shower was extremely needed she quickly grabbed her sweatpants and an old tank top and went quickly into the bathroom. She spent a long time in the shower just standing under the water letting it pour down her body. When she was thoroughly wrinkled like a prune from being in the water too long, she stepped out and threw on her clothes.   
  
As she walked out of the bathroom, her stomach rumbled loudly and she realized that she had barely eaten anything in the last couple of days. She walked into the kitchen and made herself a huge lunch which she hungrily devoured very quickly.   
  
She spent much of the rest of the afternoon cleaning the apartment and didn't sit down until it was nearly 5:30pm. Draping herself tiredly onto the couch she rested for a long while until she realized she had better start getting ready.   
  
She walked into her room and opened her closet. The Simmering Cauldrons was a fancy place, and that meant that she needed to wear a fancy dress. After much consideration and trying to decide between two dresses, she finally chose one. It was a long, red dress. The front was plain straight across but the back plunged down about three quarters of her back. The straps were like string and went from the front and crisscrossed in the back. The dress flowed like water to the floor, hugging each curve perfectly as it fell. She loved how the dress moved when she turned, swishing gently across her body.  
  
She did her hair next. She defined the long, flowing ringlets, and pinned some away from her face with beautiful red and gold butterfly hair combs that her mother had given her when she graduated. She immediately loved the way they sparkled in the light when she moved.  
  
She did her makeup last. It was simple but sultry. She rimmed her eyes with black eyeliner and smudged it slightly to bring out her honey eyes. She dusted a thin layer of shimmery gold on her eyelid which went well with the dark tan of her skin that she had gotten over the summer. She applied a dark pink blush to the apples of her cheeks and a pinkish reddish lip gloss to keep her lips simple. To finish she put on long gold earring and a simple gold necklace. Satisfied, she looked at the clock and realized that it was nearly 6:30pm. Walking into her room, she slipped her feet into a pair of elegant gold sandals.   
  
She looked around to see if she had forgotten anything, grabbed her little gold purse and Disapparated with a small crack, appearing seconds later in front of a small, elegant restaurant with a sign above the door that read The Simmering Cauldrons. She had never been here before but had heard about it while she was in Hogwarts. From reading the Daily Prophet she had discovered that it was a fine restaurant in the back of Hogsmeade that had earned five stars and an excellent reputation. She stared up in awe at the magnificent building. Suddenly she heard a yell behind her.  
  
"Hermione!" Spinning around to find the source of the voice, she turned and saw Seamus, staring at her with his jaw hanging open. He quickly closed his mouth and smiled broadly at Hermione. He was wearing a black suit and his sandy blonde hair was gelled into the latest fashion of guys' hairstyles. Hermione had to admit, he did look handsome, but she just didn't feel the familiar flip-flop in her stomach when he smiled as she did when Draco smiled.   
  
'Stop thinking of Draco!' Hermione scolded herself. 'You're here with Seamus, a very sweet man, and you're going to enjoy your evening and not think of Draco.'  
  
"Shall we go in then?" Hermione asked Seamus, shaking her head to clear her thoughts. He smiled at her and offered her his arm. Taking it, they walked into the restaurant. They were shown to a tiny table next to a window. On the table were a dainty white tablecloth and a vase of roses with two white candles burning on either side. Seamus held out her chair and Hermione sat down with Seamus sitting across from her.  
  
"So Hermione," Seamus began, "You've been teaching at a muggle school. How do you like that?"  
  
"Oh it's wonderful," replied Hermione. "I just love kids. I was hoping maybe a teaching position would come available at Hogwarts. I would absolutely love to work there."  
  
They spent the next couple of hours talking about their days at Hogwarts and eating their delicious dinners— chicken and a Caesar salad for Hermione and roast lamb with vegetables for Seamus.  
  
After they had polished off their meals, Seamus said, "Shall we go for a walk then?" and Hermione replied, "That sounds like a marvelous idea." They left the restaurant and walked out into the crisp, cool evening. Hermione was having a nice time, but she still didn't feel anything towards Seamus. 'Oh well, it's only been one date,' she thought. 'He is truly a gentleman; I'll give him a chance.' With that, she took his arm and they walked under the moonlight.  
  
"How about we sit outside the Three Broomsticks for awhile? It's such a nice night, I would hate to go home, and they have those wonderful benches to sit on," Seamus suggested. Hermione nodded so together they started towards the Three Broomsticks. Suddenly, Hermione got a wonderful idea.   
  
"How about you go along and get us a seat and I'll run to the sweet shop quick and get us some dessert?" she said.   
  
"Oh that sounds wonderful," Seamus replied. "But are you sure you don't want me to go with you?"  
  
"No no, you go along and get us a seat. I'll be fine. I'll just be a few minutes." With that she turned and walked swiftly towards the sweet shop. She turned a corner quickly and crashed right into another person. The two of them fell to the ground in a tangled heap.   
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry ma'am," said a male voice. Hermione froze from her position trying to get up. She knew that voice. Hesitantly, she looked up into two warm, steely grey eyes. The eyes of Draco Malfoy.  
  
***** *** *****  
  
AN- Yay, I finally got this chapter up! Sorry it's taken so long, but my comp was getting fixed, then when I got it back ff.net was down so I couldn't post anything. But I'm gonna try to get the next chapters up quickly. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please read and review! Thanks!  
  
~*~FieryPhoenix~*~ 


	11. Babies and Breakups

***** Make sure you read chapter 10! I replaced the authors note with the actual chapter 10 and it didn't show up as an update so just make sure you don't miss that chapter before reading this one! Thanks!   
  
Unexpected Love  
  
Summary: A fic that takes place after Hogwarts. Hermione left the magical world behind after a messy breakup with Krum and became a muggle teacher. Years later she discovers that one of her new students is a Malfoy. What will happen when Draco enters her life?   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. The ones you don't recognize belong to me.  
  
Chapter Eleven- Babies and Breakups  
  
"Oh, it's you," Hermione said icily, glaring up at him. Draco stood staring at her. 'God, she sure looks beautiful tonight,' he thought to himself. Shaking this thought from his head he remembered that he was angry with her. He quickly withdrew his hand that he had put out to help her up, matching her livid glare.   
  
"What are you doing here?" Draco remarked nastily. Hermione laughed slightly as she got up and replied, "What, am I not allowed to be in Hogsmeade anymore? I'm here on a date, Malfoy."  
  
Draco felt a pang of hurt at the use of his last name instead of his first, but quickly brushed it away.   
  
"A date, huh?" he replied. "With that Finnigan I'm guessing."  
  
"It's really none of your business, but yes, it is with Seamus," Hermione retorted.  
  
"I really don't know what you see in him," Draco said, and Hermione snapped back, "Well for starters he's a lot more of a gentleman than you'll every be. And he's many other things that you're not."  
  
Draco couldn't take it anymore. He shouted loudly at Hermione, "Look Hermione, I don't know why on earth you're mad at me! I didn't do anything to you; you're the one who made the decision that we couldn't be together! You couldn't even damn wait for my divorce to go through! No, you just HAD to have a guy right now, and you'd even settle for that Finnigan guy! You don't like him Hermione, I know that."  
  
Hermione's eyes flashed dangerously and she shouted back, "You don't know me Draco! You don't know anything about me! And this is exactly why I'm mad! Look how you're acting! Do you really think I want to go out with someone that overreacts at a simple request I make! I'm smarter than that. Now if you don't mind, I have to be getting back to my date, something I doubt you'll ever have."  
  
She turned quickly and stalked away in the direction she came, not once looking back.  
  
Draco stood alone on the moonlit street corner thinking to himself. He was still angry with Hermione; he wasn't one to forgive very easily. But something about how she just stood up for herself appealed very much to him. He wondered if he had ruined every chance he ever had with Hermione. 'Don't think about that,' Draco told himself sternly, 'she's too stubborn, she's not worth your time. She can't even admit that someone else is right and she's not for once.'  
  
Draco turned around and walked slowly down the dimly lit road. He had come on this nighttime stroll to clear his thoughts but instead he had new, more confusing ones to deal with.  
  
*****  
  
Hermione hurried angrily along the moonlit sidewalk. 'How dare he talk to me like that!' she thought furiously to herself. She had every right to be mad at him. It was him that shouldn't be mad! She had made a simple request and he overreacted. That's all, she hadn't done anything.   
  
She couldn't help remembering seeing the hurt that had passed through his eyes when she had called him Malfoy. He wouldn't have cared about if he didn't care for her; it wouldn't have mattered to him. So maybe he really did care about her. Neither one knew it, but the argument between them had made each other more confused than they had ever been before.  
  
Hermione turned the last corner and saw Seamus sitting on a bench waiting for her. She didn't feel much like sitting there anymore; she just wanted to go home.   
  
"Where's the candy?" Seamus questioned her, and Hermione replied, "Oh, sorry, I got distracted. Ran into someone I knew."  
  
"Who?" he asked.  
  
"Just someone," Hermione replied simply. "Look, I had a really nice time tonight, but I'm really tired now. It's been a long weekend and I have school tomorrow. I hope you understand."  
  
"Of course," Seamus replied, "You've had a very eventful weekend. Would you mind if I Apparated with you home?"  
  
Hermione smiled and nodded. She took his hand and they Apparated to a shadowy place outside Hermione's building. They walked the rest of the way to the door and stood outside of it. Seamus turned to Hermione and said, "Hermione, I've had a wonderful time. Would you mind if I owled you sometime this week and we can maybe go out again this weekend?"  
  
"I would like that, Seamus," Hermione replied. She kissed him gently on the cheek and walked inside, turning around once to smile and wave. She went straight to her bedroom, changed quickly into her pyjamas and collapsed on her bed, falling fast asleep.  
  
*****  
  
The next morning she walked into her classroom and immediately saw Justin Malfoy. He smiled brightly at her and Hermione was taken aback by the resemblance to Draco. She had noticed before that Justin resembled his father, but when he smiled, he looked like a smaller version of him. She saw no sign of Pansy in their son; it was all Draco. She sighed and realized that it would be a very long year, being constantly reminded of Draco everyday.   
  
Justin came up to her that day at recess and said, "Ms. Granger, I know you and my dad are fighting, but I know he really likes you, he's just angry. Please don't be mad at him."  
  
Hermione smiled at him and replied, "Justin, your father and I just can't get along. We couldn't in school and we can't now. I regret that I thought we could, as I was wrong. You'll understand it when you're older, it's a complicated thing. Now you go out and play."  
  
Justin walked out of the room thinking to himself. He did understand it. Nobody seemed to think he could, but he did. It was so simple; they were making it so much more complicated than it was. He had talked to his dad and he had talked to Ms. Granger. They were both so stubborn, that all he could do now was wait and pray that they'd work it out in time.  
  
*****  
  
The week went by quickly for Hermione. She got back into her routine of school days, and by the time she knew it, it was Friday. She was so tired on Friday night that she collapsed right into bed early again. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately.   
  
She hadn't heard from Seamus all week but when she woke up Saturday morning there was an owl from him outside her bedroom window.   
  
She opened the letter up and read:  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
I will not be able to do anything this weekend as I will be  
  
very busy. You see, Parvati had her baby yesterday morning.   
  
A little girl! Her name is Angela and she is an adorable,  
  
healthy little baby. Dean and Parvati have asked me to help  
  
them out. I will owl you sometime soon.  
  
~Seamus  
  
'A little girl!' she thought. 'Parvati must be so happy; she always wanted a little girl.' Hermione was excited to see her but knew she must wait until Pavati and Dean were settled in with her before she could.   
  
She got ready that morning with a smile on her face. Babies always could make her happy, even when she was in the worst mood. She got dressed and walked downstairs to run a few errands. She had just stepped outside when Hedwig came swooping down to her. She stuck her foot out urgently and Hermione took the letter from her leg. She untied it and read the few words on the letter:  
  
Ginny is having her baby, meet us at St. Mungo's ASAP.  
  
Hermione quickly looked around and when the coast was clear, Apparated quickly to St Mungo's. She rushed up to the front desk.  
  
"Excuse me," she asked the woman at the front desk, "but where can I find Ginny Potter?"  
  
The nurse told her and Hermione rushed up to her room. She turned the corner and saw Ron and Lavender standing in the hall with Eddie and Lis who were talking to a very excited looking Lily and Mackie.  
  
Lily spotted Hermione first and ran up to her yelling excitedly, "Mione! I'm gonna be a big sister again! And I'm gonna have a brother!"  
  
"That's wonderful Lily!" Hermione said with a laugh. She walked over with her towards Ron and Lavender. Ron looked incredibly excited as well.   
  
"I'm gonna be an uncle again!" he exclaimed. Hermione laughed and said to Ron, "You're just like one of the children!" But she herself was happy. Two of her best friends were having another child, and Harry's first son. Who wouldn't be happy?  
  
"So I'm guessing Harry's inside with Ginny?" Hermione asked.   
  
"Yep," Ron replied. "And Lavender and I are stuck watching four kids, three of which are rowdy six year olds! I'm glad you're here to help; you don't know how hard it is to watch excited six year olds."  
  
"Oh yes I do. Remember Ron, I teach the first grade. Six year olds."  
  
"Oh yea," Ron replied before yelling, "Lis, give that back to Eddie!" Elisabeth had apparently taken a candy bar from Eddie and he had responded by grabbing her hair and yanking it as hard as he could. Ron and Lavender rushed over to pry them apart, leaving Hermione with Lily and Mackenzie. Mackenzie seemed to be occupied with a bug crawling across the floor, so Hermione walked over to Lily. The two of them sat talking about Harry and Ginny-- Hermione telling Lily stories about when they were younger and Lily telling Hermione about living with them now.  
  
The time flew by so quickly that nobody noticed it was getting dark. 'We must have been sitting here for hours!' Hermione thought 'And poor Ginny, it's been hours!'  
  
Suddenly a tiny baby crying was heard from within the room. Hermione's head snapped up as Harry flung open the door.   
  
"It's a boy!" he yelled, his face flushed with excitement. "Little James is finally here!" Ron and Hermione congratulated him as Lily and Mackie ran to Harry, hugging his around the knees. The twins stood up excitedly, saying, "Can we see him Uncle Harry?"  
  
Harry laughed and said, "Just a second. I'll come get you once the baby is all cleaned up and Ginny is settled." The twins nodded and Harry disappeared back into the room. Hermione stood impatiently, feeling like a six year old herself, until Harry came back out.  
  
"Ok, come on in," he said. Hermione followed everyone else into the room where Ginny lay on the bed, holding a little bundle. She was flushed and rosy with happiness. She smiled up at Harry as he came over to the bed. He looked down at the gurgling bundle and leaned down to give Ginny a little peck on the lips. Hermione could tell how in love they were and unconsciously sighed. Ginny looked over at her and smiled.   
  
  
  
"Hermione!" she exclaimed. "You made it!"  
  
"I wouldn't miss it," Hermione replied. She stared somewhat enviously at Ginny sitting on the bed, holding her son, with Harry sitting with his arm around her, beaming down lovingly at her.  
  
"Would you like to hold him?" Ginny's voice suddenly said. Hermione looked up to find that the question was directed at her. She grinned at her and replied, "Of course I would!" Hermione walked over to the bed and Ginny gently handed her the tiny bundle of blankets. The boy squirmed gently in her arms as she looked down at him. She immediately adored him. He was absolutely gorgeous. His messy hair was a colour that she had never seen before, a dark, dark red that was almost black. He had his eyes closed but when Hermione brushed his silky hair away from them they opened and Hermione saw the same eyes that she remembered seeing almost everyday for seven years. They were exact replicas of Harry's eyes, almond shaped and that beautiful, shining emerald green. In fact, James looked very much like Harry.  
  
As Hermione stared into his delicate face, she felt a longing for a family that she had never felt before. She pictured herself holding a little girl in a pink dress, little pigtails on her head while a small girl and a boy chased each other around the room. But when she tried to picture Seamus there, she just couldn't.   
  
At that moment she realized that as much as she liked Seamus as a friend, and as sweet, kind, and caring as he was, they had no future together. Everyone else had been right; she had been fooling herself, trying to tell herself that Seamus was the one just because he wouldn't hurt her. But she had been wrong, and now she was the one that had to hurt Seamus.  
  
Hermione spent the rest of the evening at St. Mungo's, and was delighted when Ron asked her, "Would you like to stay at our house this weekend? Lavender actually suggested it, but I would love it if you did. Lily and Mackie are staying with us tonight also so there will be plenty of people around." Hermione grinned broadly at him and said, "I would love to." They said their goodbyes to Harry and Ginny, who were staying at the hospital that night and would be taking James home the next day, and Apparated to a yard in front of a little house.   
  
The house was a dark burgundy colour with crisp white trim and a wonderful array of colourful flowers outside each window. A little porch was on the front of the house with wooden steps leading up to it and a porch swing hung, swaying lightly in the September breeze.  
  
They walked through the front door into a little entrance area decorated in different shades of blue. Hermione glimpsed a golden living room through a doorway to her left and a dark, forest green kitchen through a doorway to her right. The continued up the light pine stairs to the upstairs hallway and into the last room on their right. It was a delicate lavender colour with a large bed covered in a cozy looking white quilt. The large airy window was open, curtains fluttering in the breeze. Walking over to it, Hermione glimpsed the same lake she had seen near Harry's house over the carpet of green treetops.  
  
"This," began Lavender, "is our guest room. I hope you like it, the view is spectacular. You can see the sunset right from this window."  
  
"I love it," Hermione reassured her.   
  
"I'm sure you're just as tired as we all are so we'll leave you to get some sleep. The guest bathroom is the room next door and we've conjured up some pyjamas for you. They're in the bathroom. Oh and if you need anything, across the hall is the room that Lily and Mackie are staying in, next to them is the twins room, and we're the first door on your left when you come up the stairs." Hermione thanked them and proceeded to get ready for bed. The pyjamas were a light blue flannel and were so comfortable that she fell asleep as soon as she crawled under the plush quilt.  
  
The next morning Hermione dressed and ate breakfast quickly. She then turned to Ron and said, "I was wondering if you could tell me where Dean and Parvati's house is." He looked at her questioningly so she explained, "Seamus is staying there and I need to talk to him."   
  
"I see," said Ron. "Well, I'm not too sure, but Lavender will know. Hey Lav!"  
  
"Yeah?" she answered. After explaining what Hermione wanted to know, Lavender told her exactly where it was, and said that she could just Apparate there. Hermione thanked her and Disapparated from the kitchen with a small crack.   
  
She arrived in front of a small green house. A thin woman with long black hair looked up at her surprised. For a moment Hermione thought it was Parvati, but then she realized that it was her twin sister, Padma. 'She must be here helping as well,' she thought to herself.  
  
"Hermione?" the woman questioned. "How are you? I haven't seen you in a long time. What can I do for you?"  
  
"Well," began Hermione, "I was wondering if I could talk to Seamus."  
  
"Of course," she answered, smiling. "Seamus!" she yelled into the house. He emerged a moment later and smiled when he saw Hermione in the yard.  
  
"Hermione! What a surprise. Is something wrong?"  
  
"Seamus, I need to talk to you for a second," Hermione said seriously. Padma glanced between them and said hurridly, "Uh, I was just leaving." She hurried into the house, leaving the two alone.  
  
"Shall we sit down?" Seamus asked. Hermione followed him towards a bench in the yard and sat down with him.   
  
"Look Seamus," she began immediately, "I've been fooling myself."  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked curiously, his navy eyes boring into her own honey ones. Hermione continued, "You're an incredibly sweet, caring, kind, polite, gentleman, not to mention a great friend. But that's all it's ever going to be. I've been trying to tell myself that feelings for you still could develop. You're the kind of guy that wouldn't hurt me in a relationship like Viktor did. But because of my fear of getting hurt again, I let myself get your hopes up that there was something between us, and I'm sorry."  
  
Seamus sat silently for a few minutes, staring determinedly at the ground. Then quietly he said, "It's because of Draco, isn't it?" Hermione was taken aback. She hadn't expected this. "Well…um…" she stuttered, then forcefully she said, "No. No, it doesn't." But deep, deep down, Hermione wondered if she was telling the truth. Did she want it to be Draco in that picture? Shaking her head to clear these thoughts, she said, "I think I should leave now. I'm so sorry Seamus. For everything."   
  
She turned and walked away, preparing to Disapparate. Before she could however, Seamus' voice rang through the yard. "I know you should be together. I saw it in your eyes that day at Hogsmeade. And deep down, you know it too, even if you won't admit it now." Hermione stopped and looked back at Seamus, not saying anything. He smiled sadly at her.  
  
"You're meant to be. You just wait and see."  
  
***** *** *****  
  
AN- REVIEW PLEASE!!! I only got a few reviews on my last chapter *sniff* I need review if you want me to keep going! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you did, please review! If you didn't, review anyways! :D! Thanks! ~*~FieryPhoenix~*~ 


	12. Dumbledore's Offer

Unexpected Love  
  
Summary: A fic that takes place after Hogwarts. Hermione left the magical world behind   
  
        after a messy breakup with Krum and became a muggle teacher. Years later she  
  
        discovers that one of her new students is a Malfoy. What will happen when   
  
        Draco enters her life?   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. The ones you don't recognize  
  
        belong to me.  
  
Chapter 12- Dumbledore's Offer  
  
Days faded into weeks and weeks faded into months as Hermione adjusted to once again being part of the magical world. Happily, she discovered that she fit right back in. It was almost as if she had never left.  
  
Hermione spent weekdays alone in her little apartment while she continued teaching. However, owls became a frequent site at her windows as her friends wrote to her constantly during the week. When the weekend arrived, Hermione headed off to either the Weasley's house or the Potter's house.  
  
While at Ron and Lavender's, as it had been her first night there, she inhabited the rich, luxurious, lavender room with the spectacular view. The green leaves of the forest trees slowly morphed into a wonderful array of orange, golden, and rust colours and the cool, autumn sun sparkled beautifully on the lake. Hermione especially enjoyed watching the sun sink below the horizon, streaking the sky in the rich, vibrant colours of the sunset.  
  
While at Harry and Ginny's house, Hermione stayed in a large, airy room decorated in crisp blues and sunny yellows. The window in this room, though just as large as the one in the other house, looked out in the complete opposite direction. From it Hermione viewed the glorious, golden sunrise over the distant hills, the early morning sun glowing spectacularly on the autumn trees.  
  
During her first weekend at the Potter's, Ginny had shown Hermione a path through the trees that, if followed, would take her straight to the Weasley's house. Situated about halfway along this path was an open field for playing Quidditch.   
  
Many days were spent on the Quidditch field. Hermione sat with Ginny and James, who was growing bigger with each passing day, and watched the men and children play a makeshift game. Harry, perched on a new Lightning 5000, and Lily, who sat atop Harry's old and beloved Firebolt, were one team. Ron, Eddie, and Elisabeth were the other team. Mackie had been ordered by Ginny to zoom close over the ground, though Hermione noticed that she did it lightning fast.  
  
Watching these games was very entertaining. Hermione could see that Lily was taking after her father and grandfather and becoming a wonderful Seeker. She was a superb flyer and her reflexes were quick and accurate. The twins seemed to be taking after their uncles, Fred and George, and becoming excellent beaters. They seemed to know what each other was doing at the exact moment and they were very accurate at hitting, perfect traits for beaters.  
  
Hermione and the two families were often visited by the Thomas', Seamus, and Padma. Baby Angela was a happy little girl, constantly giggling and clapping at everything that everyone did. Her straight, light brown hair was in a little ponytail that bobbed about whenever she moved, and her pale green eyes, obviously Parvati's, sparkled with mirth. Hermione greatly enjoyed those visits.  
  
One day while they were there Hermione noticed that Seamus' fingers were intertwined with those of Padma's. The two of them had apparently hit it off while staying with Dean and Parvati. Hermione was very happy for them and her and Seamus stayed good friends.   
  
During a visit one weekend in the middle of November Dean approached Hermione and said, "Did you hear? Draco Malfoy is now single. It took awhile, what with Pansy arguing over the custody of their son, but the divorce was final three days ago." "Do you plan on making a move now?" he added with a wink. Hermione answered, "We're not on speaking terms right now," and quickly muttered a lame excuse before hurrying away. She tried as much as possible not to think about Draco.   
  
That had proved to be extremely difficult indeed. Everyday, Monday through Friday, Hermione was reminded. Every time she looked at young Justin Malfoy, Draco stared back at her. Every time she asked Justin a question, Draco answered her. As hard as she tried not to admit it, she missed him. She was never one to be able to stay mad at someone. But she wasn't about to forgive him. She wasn't about to let him win.  
  
Soon snow blanketed Harry's and Ron's houses and the woods surrounding them. Hermione woke up one cold, dark morning in the Weasley's house to find a layer of snow covering every tree branch and every inch of ground. The resulting snow fights left everyone cold, wet and dripping with snow but red-faced and grinning. Hermione hadn't had so much fun since—well, since her days at Hogwarts.  
  
Many bitter, snowy days were spent huddled cozily in front of a warm, glowing fireplace, wrapped in blankets and grasping a steaming cup of hot cocoa. It was during these days with everyone huddled together that stories of Hogwarts days were revisited and stories of the past eight years were shared.  
  
Christmas soon arrived and for the first time in eight years, Hermione didn't spend it alone. She spent it surrounded by the ones she loved the most. That morning, as Hermione sat before the splendid Christmas tree, presents from her friends heaped around her, and wishing secretly that Draco was there with them, Ron's voice broke into her thoughts.  
  
"Mione, Harry and I have a surprise for you. Run up and get dressed then grab something quick for breakfast. We're going ice skating."  
  
Hermione jumped up excitedly. She hadn't been skating since she was just a girl! She rushed to get dressed and gobbled down some toast and bacon.  
  
"What will I wear though?" Hermione questioned Harry. "I haven't got any skates with me!"  
  
"Did you forget you're a witch?" Harry asked, and quickly conjured up a pair of ice skates in Hermione's size. The children wanted to stay and play with their new toys and Ginny said she would stay and watch them so Harry, Ron and Hermione trudged out the back door and down to the frozen lake—the trio reunited.  
  
It took Hermione a little while to remember how to stay upright on the slippery surface, but soon she was soaring across the ice, hair blowing out behind her.  
  
"Follow us, Hermione," Ron said to her. Hermione gazed at his curiously but quickly followed the men.   
  
Harry and Ron had noticed that Hermione seemed to be missing Draco, no matter how hard she tried to hide it. They saw right through her and decided to arrange a little surprise to show her.  
  
They soon reached the part of the lake that couldn't be seen from any window in either house as it was the part that curved behind a little tree covered hill.  
  
"What are we here for you…" Hermione began but her voice trailed off when she saw what was in front of her. The huge house looming before her was all too familiar.  
  
"Is that…?" she started to say but faltered a bit.  
  
"Yes, Mione," Harry said gently and Hermione turned to look at him. "That's Malfoy Manor."  
  
Hermione gazed back up at the house that she had visited just once before. She remembered how nervous she had been. She especially remembered the flip-flop that her stomach had done and the feeling that she had felt when Draco had opened the door and smiled that wonderful smile at her. At that moment, Hermione decided to write to him and apologize. She had to see that smile again, that wonderful, dazzling smile. She had to know if he'd forgive her.  
  
"Let's go," Hermione said quietly, and the trio started back slowly towards the houses, Harry and Ron leaving Hermione alone in her thoughts.  
  
As soon as they returned back at the house, Hermione headed up to the guest room and sat down at the desk. She pulled a piece of parchment towards her and grabbed a quill. She slowly and neatly wrote 'Dear Draco' in her small, loopy writing but froze suddenly, quill poised about the paper. What was she doing? Draco was an extremely stubborn man and she knew it. He wouldn't forgive her with a simple letter. She was wasting her time. Hermione slowly and silently put her quill away, gripped the parchment in her small hands and ripped in roughly into pieces before throwing away the pieces and descending the stairs to join the others.  
  
Slowly, the sun began to grow warmer. The snow melted, the lake thawed and sparkled in the sun, and delicate pink blossoms covered the trees. Springtime was here. One day at lunch Harry made a suggestion.  
  
"I think that today we should all go boating. The weather is beautiful, the lake is calm and James has never been on a boat before, it'll be his first time."  
  
The suggestion was met with an enthusiastic response. After lunch everyone quickly got dressed and headed down to the dazzling lake. The boats that Hermione had seen in September did belong to the two families and she had been right about them being enchanted to be bigger once you were in them.  
  
Hermione climbed into the Potter's boat after Ginny and took a seat near the back of the boat. Harry took a seat as the driver and Ginny sat in the back with Hermione holding James who giggled and bounced on Ginny's lap in his little yellow life jacket. Lily sat beside her mom wearing a bright orange life jacket, excitement gleaming in her emerald eyes and her red hair blowing gently in the soft breeze. Mackie, in her own yellow life jacket, climbed into Hermione's lap. Her aqua eyes looked up at her and she grinned shyly up at Hermione. Hermione smiled back and looked over at the Weasley's boat. Ron sat in the drivers' seat and Lavender sat in the back across from Eddie and Elisabeth. They wore identical orange lifejackets and from the back the only difference between them was that Elisabeth's red-brown hair was long and Eddie's was short.  
  
"Are we ready?" Harry called back, and everyone nodded so they started out. Hermione had the time of her life. They wind grabbed her hair and threw it back from her face. Every now and then the surprisingly warm water would splash up over her in a light mist at which Mackie would shriek and giggle in Hermione's lap.  
  
As they passed the curve near the Malfoy Manor, Hermione glanced up, glimpsing the Malfoy Manor. She stopped mid laugh as she caught a glimpse of Draco Malfoy. He lounged on the shore, feet in the water, laughing, as Justin splashed about in the lake. Hermione quickly turned away, trying to ignore the feeling she got from the sound of his laughing as it carried across the water. They returned to shore soon after that and trudged through the woods beneath the pink trees that rained blossoms on them.  
  
The spring season soon drew to a close and with it came the end of school. Hermione would miss Justin; she had a great liking for this sweet little boy. She knew though that she would not miss being reminded daily of the man she wanted but couldn't have.  
  
One day in the beginning of summer, while Hermione stood at the window in the lavender guest room, an owl zoomed towards it. She quickly opened the window and the large barn owl soared into the room and landed on the edge of the desk. Tied to its leg was an envelope with emerald green writing on the front and a Hogwarts crest sealing the back.  
  
Eagerly, Hermione untied the letter and ripped open the envelope. A piece of parchment fell out and Hermione quickly read it. It read:  
  
Dear Ms. Hermione Granger,  
  
I am pleased to have the honour of presenting you with this request. Our  
  
previous Charms teacher, Professor Spellick has informed me that she will  
  
be retiring this year. As a result, the position of Charms teacher is now   
  
available. I have offered you this position once before and you declined. I am inclined, however, to offer you this position once again. Please reply back with your response.  
  
Signed,  
  
Professor A. Dumbledore  
  
Headmaster  
  
This was just what she had been hoping for! Hermione jumped up and down excitedly like a 5-year-old but she didn't care. This was what she had wished for ever since she had returned to the wizarding world. If she accepted, she would be going back to Hogwarts, back to the place she loved! Quickly, she grabbed a quill and a piece of parchment and began her letter to Dumbledore.   
  
Suddenly, she remembered something. Something that Draco had said way back in September that day at Hogsmeade—'Dumbledore offered me the Defense Against the Dark Arts job for next year, and I think I might take that.' That would mean that Draco would be there with her. This year she had been reminded of him through his son, but if he took that job, next year she would see him in the flesh everyday. Part of her wanted that, but the other part of her was afraid, afraid that he would be like the old Malfoy towards her. She had been able to handle him being angry with her when she didn't have to face him, but in person everyday?   
  
Finally, Hermione made a decision. She was going to take the job. This was what she wanted more than anything and she wasn't going to let Draco stop her. She quickly scribbled the rest of acceptance answer to Dumbledore, sent the letter back with the owl and raced downstairs to tell everyone the good news.  
  
The next day, across the lake in Malfoy Manor, Draco Malfoy received a similar letter asking him if he would be accepting the job as the DADA teacher. However, his included a sentence at the bottom that Hermione's had not—'Ms. Granger has accepted the position of Charms professor.'  
  
"Well, what's so important about that?" Draco said aloud. That wouldn't make him accept any faster. On the contrary, Draco had to rethink his decision. Just as Hermione had known, Draco was incredibly stubborn. He was one known to hold a grudge. He wasn't going to forgive Hermione easily. And now if he accepted the job, he'd have to work alongside her?   
  
After contemplating it for a long while, Draco scribbled back a reply letter accepting the job. 'I can always just avoid her as much as possible,' he thought to himself as he sent the owl back and watched it soar out into the distance, silhouetted against the stunning sunset.  
  
***** *** *****  
  
AN- Well, there's chapter 12! I know it wasn't that interesting, but I had to do something with the year before she left at Hogwarts. Anyways, please read and review and I'll try to get chapter 13 out as soon as I can! Thanks!   
  
Now, I don't usually answer reviews but I'd just like to answer a few this week:  
  
~Harry's Girl- You're right, I didn't notice that! I'll change it as soon as I can.  
  
~Princess of Darkness- I know babies don't have a LOT of hair, but when I was born I had quite a bit so I figured it'd be alright that he had some. Also, I'm sorry for threatening for reviews, I'll ask nicely from now on :)  
  
Thank you to everyone who had reviewed, I have yet to really get a big flame, so thank you! Keep up the reviewing please! ~*~FieryPhoenix~*~ 


	13. Back to the Castle in the Country

Unexpected Love  
  
Summary: A fic that takes place after Hogwarts. Hermione left the magical world behind after a messy breakup with Krum and became a muggle teacher. Years later she discovers that one of her new students is a Malfoy. What will happen when Draco enters her life?   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. The ones you don't recognize belong to me.  
  
Chapter 13- Back to the Castle in the Country   
  
The summer passed quickly after the letters from Dumbledore. Hermione spent little time at her apartment as both the Potter's and the Weasley's had insisted she stay at their houses during the summer months. So long, hot days were spent with her friends lounging on the shore of the lake, splashing about in the cool water, going on early morning boating trips and playing makeshift Quidditch games.  
  
Hermione was extremely excited about teaching at Hogwarts and spent much of the time planning out her lessons. She wanted this to be a class that everyone loved, not one like Professor Binns History of Magic class that had bored the students to tears. No, she was going to make this interesting and fun for the children.  
  
As excited as Hermione was to return to the magnificent castle, deep inside of her she dreaded having to be away from Harry, Ron, Ginny, Lavender, the kids, and everyone else she had seen so much of over the summer. When she left at the beginning of the school year she wouldn't be back until Christmas.   
  
The daylight began growing shorter as the days of summer slowly slipped away. The day of Hermione's departure drew nearer and as it approached her excitement and nervousness grew. A week was left, then 5 days, then 3 days, then only one day.  
  
For once she wouldn't be arriving at Hogwarts on the large scarlet steam engine that she had so often traveled on for 7 years. The teachers had all been sent a portkey from Dumbledore that would activate the last day of August, the day the teachers were to arrive. They would have one day to get settled and prepare their classrooms before the students arrived.  
  
The day before Hermione left, August 30, the adults and children all had a joyous time. Harry and Ron had decided to hold a little going away/congratulatory party for her and had even invited the Thomas', Seamus and Padma over.   
  
"Where's Professor Granger?" Dean roared as he burst through the front door, grinning. Right behind him, Parvati entered the room grasping his hand, giggling and holding a smiling, bouncing Angela. Hermione glanced up when they came in, grinning broadly and glimpsed Alexander, Seamus, and Padma following them in. But Hermione had to do a double take. There had been another boy with Alex, a little platinum-haired boy.  
  
"Justin?" Hermione gasped incredulously, getting up form the couch and walking over to the guests who had just arrived. It was true, Justin Malfoy stood in the Potter's entrance hall, grinning up at her, warm grey eyes shining.   
  
"Ms. Granger!" Justin exclaimed. "How come you never told me you're going to be teaching at Hogwarts?"  
  
"Well, I didn't know until after the school year had ended," Hermione told him, wondering why on earth he was here.  
  
"Gosh, I'm sure gonna miss seeing you round school, Ms. Granger," he told Hermione. She smiled gently at him before saying, "Excuse me for a moment." She turned quickly to Dean and ushered him into the kitchen.   
  
"Dean! Why on earth is Draco's son with you?" Hermione asked straightaway. Dean just smiled at her and answered, "Well Hermione, Draco's a pal of mine as you know, was on the school board with him for eight years. He's going away to Hogwart's too, and since Pansy has only part custody of Justin, Draco asked me if I would watch over him when he's not with his mother."  
  
"But Draco's not gone yet. That still doesn't explain why he's here with you today!" Hermione protested.  
  
"Well that's simple," began Dean, "he wanted to come say goodbye to you so Draco asked me if I could bring him. I agreed."  
  
Hermione felt a brief pang in her heart when she heard that. Draco was avoiding her completely. He had gotten someone else to bring his son to see her. He couldn't even see her himself. She quickly brushed away these feelings however and said to Dean, "Well, ok then, thank you," before hurrying back into the living room.   
  
The rest of the day was spent chatting merrily and devouring a delicious dinner made by Ginny with Mrs. Weasley's scrumptious recipes. Hermione didn't realize the time until she looked down and saw Lily, Mackie, Alex, Eddie, Elisabeth, and Justin all sound asleep on the rug.   
  
"My goodness!" she shouted, causing several of the children to jerk awake. "It's already 11:00! Where does the time go?" Hermione got up as everyone prepared to leave. She helped load a sleeping Elisabeth onto the shoulders of Ron while a drowsy Eddie muttered goodbye to her. Ron and Lavender both gave her tight hugs before saying, "Goodbye, Hermione. We'll see you in December," and filing out the door into the darkness. Dean came next, carrying a sleeping Justin. "See ya Herm, have fun with Draco," he said, winking. Parvati, carrying Angela and followed closely by a sleepy Alex playfully hit her husband and said, "Ignore him Hermione. Best of luck, I know you'll do awesome. See you at Christmas." Seamus and Padma came next giving her quick hugs before uttering, "Goodbye and good luck," and walking outside, hand in hand.   
  
Sighing, Hermione plopped down onto the plush couch. Ginny, holding a sleeping James, and Harry sat on either side of her, careful not to disturb the still sleeping Lily and Mackie.  
  
"What's wrong Mione?" Harry asked her gently. To his surprise, Hermione burst into tears and threw herself into his arms.  
  
"Oh Harry! I'm going to miss everyone so much! I've spent so much time with you over the last year that I can't imagine being away from everyone again."  
  
"I thought you wanted to go back to Hogwarts. You love it there," Ginny said. Hermione turned to her, sniffling, and said, "Oh I do love it there. But it won't be the same without all my friends." Harry pulled her close and looked into her honey brown eyes still shining with tears in them.  
  
"Mione, we all love you very much and this is the magnificent chance that you've been wishing for. We're all going to be here waiting for you and it's not that long until Christmas. After you get settled you won't even notice the time flying by until it's time to come back. Now wipe those tears and head up to bed, you've got an early day tomorrow." Hermione wiped her tears and with a final sniff headed upstairs.   
  
She sat beside her window far into the night, gazing out at the luminous moon and the millions of glittering stars scattered around it. She couldn't sleep. Her thoughts wouldn't shut up in her head. Finally, just a few hours before she was expected to arise, her eyelids began to droop. Dragging herself to the bed she collapsed upon it and fell fast asleep, not bothering to get under the covers.  
  
Before long the sun was peeking above the horizon, painting the sky a gorgeous rose hue. Hermione lay on the soft quilt, knees tucked tightly into her chest. The rising sun streamed through the window in golden bars, falling upon her chestnut ringlets sprawled haphazardly around her body.  
  
Suddenly, a knock sounded lightly on the door. It opened with a slight squeak and Harry peeked into the room. He smiled when he saw Hermione with the sun upon her, sleeping so peacefully. He sure would miss her while she was at Hogwarts, but at least she wouldn't be gone for another eight years.  
  
"Hermione?" he gently whispered, walking over to her.  
  
"Hmmm…?" she said groggily, turning to face Harry and yawning widely. Harry laughed silently and said, "It's almost time for you to leave. You've got to get up now and get some breakfast in you. You get dressed and I'll meet you downstairs." He gave her a quick smile before turning around and exiting the room.  
  
Hermione was wide awake by this time. Her whole body was full of excitement and nervousness. There was also the small portion of dread of leaving but she quickly shoved it aside. Her friends had assured her that this was a great decision and she wouldn't be gone long and she had believed them. So she hopped out of bed and hurried about getting ready, a huge smile plastered on her face.   
  
Hermione grabbed the outfit that she had laid out the night before and quickly threw it on. It was a simple yet sophisticated outfit that hugged all the right curves of her body. It consisted of a chic black skirt that fell to just above her knees and a simple white blouse that buttoned up to just above her chest. On top of this outfit she put on her inky black Hogwarts robes emblazoned with the Hogwarts crest. She had traveled to Diagon Alley to acquire these robes the previous week.   
  
Swiftly, she headed for the washroom down the hall. She fixed her hair, separating each curl so that defined ringlets hung neatly to her waist. Her makeup was simple and natural, bringing out her large honey eyes and her luscious lips. She looked in the mirror one last time and, satisfied, she smiled at herself and headed down the stairs towards the kitchen, robes billowing and swirling behind her in a cloud of blackness.  
  
"Oh there you are Hermione," Ginny said, grinning when she saw her. "I was just about to come up and see what was taking so long."  
  
"Sorry," replied Hermione, "I just wanted to look extra nice for my first impression back at Hogwarts."  
  
"You didn't have to do that, you look beautiful all the time," answered Ginny. Hermione smiled at her and took a seat at the breakfast table just as a sleepy looking Lily wandered down the stairs, closely followed by Mackie who looked somewhat like she was still asleep.  
  
"Oh good, you're still here!" Lily exclaimed excitedly. "We hoped we hadn't missed you, we wanted to make sure we got to say goodbye." Her and Mackie sat down on either side of Hermione as Ginny and Harry disappeared upstairs. They emerged a few moments later, Harry carrying Hermione's trunk full of all sorts of things she had purchased at Diagon Alley, and Ginny carrying a gurgling James. Harry set the trunk next to the table and Ginny sat James in his highchair. Finally, they all sat down together for breakfast.  
  
Everyone at the table chatted merrily over their eggs, toast and orange juice and before Hermione knew it it was 5 minutes until 9:00.  
  
"Goodness!" Hermione exclaimed. "I seem to be losing track of time an awful lot these days. The portkey will be activating in 5 minutes!" She began gathering her dishes but Ginny quickly stopped her, telling her she would get them later.  
  
"We want enough time to say a proper goodbye," Ginny explained to her. Hermione once again smiled at her best girlfriend and hurried towards her trunk. She opened it and pulled out the portkey, grasping it tightly in the hand also holding onto her trunk, and turned towards the Potter family.   
  
Ginny came forwards, hugged Hermione tightly and said, "We're sure gonna miss you around here. Christmas can't come fast enough." Hermione was surprised to see tears welling in her friends eyes and swiftly hugged Ginny even tighter.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll be back soon," Hermione whispered to the petite redhead. Ginny sniffed and stepped back, allowing Lily and Mackie to come forwards. They ran towards her, hugging her waist and both chorused, "Goodbye Mione! See you soon!" Hermione laughed and answered with her own goodbye.   
  
After the girls had stepped away to join their mother, Hermione caught sight of Harry's grinning face, his emerald eyes sparkling. She couldn't help but smile back as he came forwards to sweep her into a bone crushing hug.   
  
"Just think Mione, when you get back we can go ice skating again!" Hermione laughed at Harry's words; they had spent much of their time last winter on that frozen pond.  
  
"Goodbye Harry," Hermione said and Harry answered simply, "Goodbye."  
  
"Well, I guess that's it then," Hermione said. "All I have to do now is wait for the portkey to activa---" She was cut off by a small something colliding with her legs. She looked down to see James' shining emerald eyes, so like Harry's, staring into her own, a smile plastered from ear to ear across his face. Hermione swung him up and he giggled, reaching out to grab her hair. His dark, dark red hair, almost black, was spread messily across his head and stuck up at odd angles from sleep but he was still so adorable. Hermione plastered him with kisses before saying, "Well, I couldn't forget about you now could I?" He giggled again but before Hermione could say anything else the clock began to strike 9:00.  
  
BONG…  
  
Hermione hurridly passed James to Harry.  
  
BONG… BONG… BONG…  
  
Quickly, she grabbed her trunk in one hand and grasped the portkey tighter in the other hand.  
  
BONG… BONG… BONG…  
  
"Goodbye!" everyone called out to her. "See you in Decmeber!"  
  
BONG…  
  
"Goodbye!" Hermione replied.  
  
BOOOONNGG……  
  
Hermione felt the familiar tug behind her navel as the ninth and final chime faded. The Potters and their kitchen swirled away from her view as she was whisked away, back to the grand castle in the countryside.  
  
*****  
  
Hermione landed on the floor with a thump, staggering slightly as she fought to regain her balance. Finally steady, Hermione looked up at her surroundings. She was in the Great Hall and sun was streaming down on her from the enchanted ceiling. 'Finally,' she thought, 'I'm back.'  
  
"Good to see you again Ms. Granger. Or should I say Hermione."   
  
Hermione just about jumped out of her shoes at the sound of the voice; she had not heard anyone approach. She turned to see Dumbledore, his beard a little longer and his skin a little more wrinkled but yes, it was still Professor Dumbledore and his clear blue eyes still twinkled.   
  
"Oh Professor, it's so good to be back!" Hermione exclaimed excitedly. Dumbledore just smiled and replied, "Call me Albus. After all, you're no longer a student here, you're a fellow colleague."  
  
"That will take some getting used to Prof—-- er, I mean Albus," Hermione replied. Dumbledore just smiled knowingly at her and said, "Ah yes, I suppose it will. Now, I know you must be eager to revisit the castle. Other professors have arrived previously and you will find them throughout the school. You can leave your trunk here," he said as Hermione made to reach towards her trunk. "I'll fetch someone to take it to the teachers' dormitories for you. But I best be on my way now. Good day!" He smiled at Hermione and turned, striding towards the Entrance Hall.  
  
Hermione quickly headed there herself, emerging to find Dumbledore gone already. Thinking where she would like to go first she decided to head to Gryffindor tower and her old dormitory.  
  
Five minutes later she stood in front of the Fat Lady. She realized much too late that she had no idea what the password was. Disappointed, she turned to leave when she heard the portrait say, "Dear, where are you going? Did you come all the way up here just to turn around and go all the way back down?" Hermione, quite surprised, muttered, "Well, I don't know the password."  
  
"Password?" she replied. "School hasn't started yet; there is no password. Only teachers are permitted in here during the summer, therefore all passwords are nonexistent. Come on in dear, it's good to see you again."  
  
Hermione, surprised, stepped through the hole that had appeared as the Fat Lady swung open. She emerged into the warmth of the crimson and gold common room full of plush armchairs and squashy couches. She had spent so many hours down here with Ron and Harry, doing homework, creating one of their rule breaking plans (although she had tried to persuade them to follow them, not break them) or just lounging out and chatting, being teenagers.   
  
Slowly, she walked up the winding staircase to the girl dormitories. She smiled as she remembered Harry and Ron trying and failing to get to the fifth year girls dormitories. The stairs had given way beneath them— boys back in the day of Hogwarts creation had been considered untrustworthy so the stairs had been enchanted to morph into a slide when a boy attempted to reach the girls dormitories, a spell that still remained to this day.   
  
She reached a large wooden door and swung it open to reveal large, four-poster beds in a circular room. Back in the days of Hogwarts she had shared this room with Lavender and Parvati. She remembered long nights of trying to sleep while being kept awake by the two girls gossiping or comparing Divination notes and charts. Hermione hadn't really fit in with the girls but with Harry and Ron she didn't have to.  
  
She spent a few more minutes in Gryffindor tower before deciding she better get a move on. She decided to check out the teachers dormitories where she would be staying. She politely asked the Fat Lady for directions before heading to the fourth floor. It took Hermione a little while to locate the painting but she eventually discovered it near the end of a corridor just off the Grand Staircase and found herself standing before a painting of a thin, grouchy looking old woman.   
  
"What do you want?" the woman practically growled at Hermione. Surprised, Hermione jumped a little and replied shakily, "Oh, um… I'm the new Charms teacher, Hermione Granger."  
  
"Charms, hmm? Well dearie, let me tell you, you'll never be a greater teacher than I was. I was the first Charms teacher this school ever had, and the best one yet."  
  
"Oh Professor Merl, for goodness sakes, don't scare the poor girl. Just let us through please." Hermione turned around at the familiar voice and found herself facing her old Transfiguration teacher, Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Professor!" Hermione exclaimed, but McGonagall interrupted her. "I'll have none of this Professor nonsense, you will call me Minerva from now on. Now, don't worry about Professor Merl, she's just a little batty. Come along now, I expect you came to see the teachers dormitories. I'll show you in." She walked swiftly into the room and Hermione stared at her retreating back before shaking her head and following her. 'Same old McGonagall,' she thought.  
  
Hermione gasped and the splendidness and extravagance of the room she had just entered. It was at least twice the size of the Gryffindor common room with multiple fireplaces around the room surrounded by huge, squashy armchairs and plush couches, much like the ones in Gryffindor tower, but there were many more. The huge windows looking in every direction let great amounts of sunlight stream into the room. The stunning window hangings were pulled to the sides to let in the maximum amount of late summer light and they formed a puddle of elegant fabric on the floor. The colours of the room included every house colour—--scarlet, blue, emerald, and yellow with touches of gold and silver throughout.  
  
"Wonderful, isn't it? I just love spending time down here," McGonagall said to Hermione, seeing her staring in awe at the room. Hermione, startled, jumped slightly and turned to McGonagall.   
  
"Well, I guess the professors deserve this, having to put up with troublesome students all year long," Hermione said with a laugh. "Now, which one is my dormitory?"  
  
"Right over here," McGonagall said, motioning to the furthest door to the right. Hermione walked over to it and looked at the door. On it was the Gryffindor coat of arms under a gold banner that had the words 'Professor Hermione Granger' carved into it in neat cursive writing. Hermione ran her fingers over the grooves of her name. 'This is it,' she thought. 'This is where I belong, Charms teacher of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.'  
  
Slowly Hermione pushed the door open with a little creak. She was a little disappointed with what she saw. Before her was a bare white room. It was quite large with a massive window looking out over the vast lake with the Forbidden Forest to one side and the mountainous countryside beyond. However, the walls were white, the large, dark four-poster bed was bare and without hangings. The only colour in her room was her trunk which sat at the foot of the bed.   
  
She looked questionably to McGonagall, who was still standing in the doorway, for an explanation. McGonagall replied quickly, "Oh, don't worry about the bareness. This is basically your home for the next nine and a half months so you get to decorate it to your liking. Just take your wand, concentrate on what you want the room to look like, and say, 'Onare!'   
  
Hermione quickly whipped out her wand. This would be the first bit of magic she did in eight years! Her wand had been tucked away in her trunk, beneath the Hogwarts robes adorned with the red and gold of the Hogwarts crest and resting atop her old and faithful copy of Hogwarts: a History.  
  
She squeezed her eyes tightly shut and imagined a dark, crimson room. The massive bed was dark mahogany wood with intricate carvings covering the sleek dark, timber. A quilt of golden silk that had a hint of a red shimmer intertwined in the threads covered the bed and squashy gold and scarlet pillows were littered on top of the elegant comforter. The hangings surrounding the bed were made from a dark red velvet that was currently gathered back to the corners of the bed but would stream to the floor when let hung freely. The colossal window was surrounded by graceful lengths of shimmering golden fabric drawn to one side and tied with a large crimson ribbon.  
  
"Onare!" she called out, eyes still closed. She waited a few moments before she opened her eyes hesitantly. She heaved a sigh. The room was perfect, just how she wanted it.  
  
"Well, Hermione," said McGonagall, "it seems that your Gryffindor spirit has stayed with you.  
  
"Once a Gryffindor, always a Gryffindor," Hermione said with a grin. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a few more places I'd like to visit."  
  
"Of course," Mcgonagall replied. "Just make sure you're not late for lunch in the Great Hall at noon."  
  
Hermione assured her she wouldn't and walked back into the corridor. 'Where next?' she thought. 'Of course,' she suddenly realized. 'The library.' She made her way down there and walked through the large doorway into the room covered in shelves loaded with so many wondrous books filled with so much splendid information. She inhaled the smell of the leather of the books that she had come to love throughout her seven years at Hogwarts. She had countless hours in this room, pouring over books and soaking up all the information she could.  
  
"Good to see you again my dear. The library hasn't quite been the same without you."  
  
Hermione turned to see a smiling Madame Pince, the librarian. "I forgot just how much I loved this place," she replied. It's so good to be back here again.  
  
"It's good to see you here again too. Now you just take your time, look around, you probably have so much to see today."  
  
"Oh yes, I do. I was going to go down and see Hagrid today. He's still here isn't he?" she questioned Madame Pince. She replied, "Why yes of course Hermione. Still Care of Magical Creatures teacher too. Mind you, he's gotten much better at it over the years, one of the best ones we've ever hade here as a matter of fact. You can just go on down there right now, I expect he's in his hut."  
  
"No need for that ma'am. I'm right 'ere!" came a voice from behind Hermione. She spun around and the familiarness of the voice and came face to face with a very large man, at least twice the height of Hermione and more than four times as wide.  
  
"Hagrid!" Hermione squealed before rushing over to hug the man around the waist. "It's so good to see you!"  
  
"You too 'ermione. When Dumbledore told me you'd be teaching here after all there years I just couldn't wait ter see you. How have ya been?"  
  
"Better lately since all the time I've spent with Harry and Ron and their families. This past year has been the best." She replied.  
  
"A'int nobody who wouldn't be enjoying themselves with those two fellas. Turned into right fine gentlemen they did. Now if you'll excuse me 'ermione, I've got to get back to me hut. Hope you'll come and see me soon though."  
  
"Of course I will Hagrid. It's been so nice seeing you again," she said to Hagrid before he turned and walked out the door, ducking slightly. Suddenly she realized that it was almost lunch time and she should be getting back to the Great Hall. She made her way down there and was just about to turn into the doorway when she heard Dumbledore's voice.  
  
"Good morning. Welcome back to Hogwarts."  
  
Eagerly, Hermione turned into the Great Hall expecting to see one of her old professors. She froze when she saw who Dumbledore had been welcoming.  
  
"Ah, Hermione," Dumbledore said when he saw her, "I trust you know Mister Malfoy?"  
  
***** *** *****  
  
AN- Omigosh, I am soooo sorry that it took so long to update! If I was a reviewer I would be so mad at myself for taking so long! I've been really busy lately though so I don't know how long it will take to get the next chapter out but I'll try not to take as long as I took on this one. But this is chapter 13, I hope you liked it and please review! Thanks a bunch! :) ~*~FieryPhoenix~*~ 


	14. Professor Granger, Charms Professor

Unexpected Love  
  
Summary: A fic that takes place after Hogwarts. Hermione left the magical world behind after a messy breakup with Krum and became a muggle teacher. Years later she discovers that one of her new students is a Malfoy. What will happen when Draco enters her life?   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. The ones you don't recognize belong to me.  
  
Chapter 14- Professor Granger, Charms Professor   
  
Draco's smile slowly slid from his face as he heard Dumbledore utter Hermione's name. In his excitement to return to Hogwarts he had nearly forgotten all about Hermione teaching at Hogwarts this year.   
  
He slowly spun to face her, plastering a quick scowl onto his face. When he saw her standing in the doorway a brief look of surprise passed over his face; she looked stunning. Her hair was free and cascading down her back in ringlets. Although they hung neatly, there was a certain wildness and freeness to them. Her dark honey eyes stared determinedly at him standing out from her fair skin and defined with soft, natural makeup. His eyes then traveled downwards to her curvaceous body. Under her Hogwarts robes her chic knee length black skirt hugged her curves perfectly and her form fitted, crisp white shirt was unbuttoned to just above her breasts.  
  
He quickly realized that he was staring at her, mouth hanging open, and swiftly smirked at her.   
  
"Well well well, Ms. Granger. You and I, colleagues, working together now. Who would have expected it?" She just continued to stare unwaveringly at him so he continued, "I hear you and Finnigan didn't last too long. Dropped you, did he? Guess he finally came to his senses."   
  
Hermione had been trying extremely hard to show Draco that he didn't bother her and that she was still angry with him but that last comment had hit her hard. She hadn't realized it at the time, although Seamus had. She had ended things with Seamus because of Draco, because it was Draco she wanted, not him. But Draco didn't know this.   
  
A look of pain passed briefly across her eyes. She blinked quickly and the next minute it was gone, but Draco had seen it. He wondered, curious, why that comment had had an impact on her. 'She probably is just upset that it didn't last between them,' he concluded and swiftly dismissed the thought.   
  
"Excuse me," Dumbledore said from beside them. Both adults jumped slightly. They had forgotten that Dumbledore was there, quietly observing the exchange between Hermione and Draco. "Sorry to interrupt this little discussion but I believe it is time for lunch and I, for one, am starving. If you'll both follow me we'll make our way to the head table."   
  
Draco gave Hermione one last glare and followed the Headmaster. They arrived at the table and spent a few moments greeting their former teachers. Hermione then sat down on the left end of the table, beside Professor Sprout, and Draco sat on the right end, next to Professor Sinistra. Dumbledore watched them sit, his blue eyes twinkling and an amused smile playing on his lips. He walked over to his place in the middle and stood there to make an announcement.   
  
"I would just like to welcome back all of our previous professors back to another joyous year here at Hogwarts. I would also like to welcome two new professors to our wonderful teaching staff. I'm thrilled to present Miss Hermione Granger as our new Charms professor and Mister Draco Malfoy as our new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor." He paused to allow a small round of applause from the other teachers and then continued, "I know you must all be utterly famished so please, tuck in."   
  
The plates in front of them were suddenly heaped with loads of rich, steaming food. Hermione's mouth watered at the smell of the beloved Hogwarts food and began to eat almost immediately. The rest of the meal was filled with cheerful chatter with the professors seated near her. She soon forgot about the confrontation with Draco earlier but was reminded of it almost immediately after lunch.   
  
Hermione had excused herself from the table and made her way upstairs to the portrait of Professor Merl. Professor Sprout had given Hermione directions to her office so Hermione had gone to retrieve her things.  
  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Charms professor. Think you're so great don't you? Think you're so high and mighty being offered this job. Well missy—" she was cut short by a loud booming voice from behind Hermione.   
  
"Just let us through will you? She doesn't think she's better than you at all, she just wants into her dormitory." Draco stood behind Hermione and at his words the portrait squinted at him as though not quite believing the mans words. Draco sensed her disbelief and quickly said, "If you don't believe me, I can just go get Professor Dumbledore and he can tell you himself." Merl's eyes opened wide when he said this and the portrait slid open quickly. Apparently, she was somewhat afraid of the Headmaster.  
  
Once safely inside the common room, Hermione turned to Draco hesitantly. "Um.... thanks for that Draco." He shrugged at this and said, "I didn't do it for you. She wouldn't of let me in either as long as you were there. Now, I need to go find my room. I must make the décor to my liking."   
  
Hermione watched him search the doors until he found the one with his name on it. Right next to hers. He quickly disappeared into it and Hermione stood for several moments staring at the closed door and the curvy letters of Draco's name before turning and walking into her room next door. She gathered up the things for her office and proceeded back past Merl and, following the directions she had received from Professor Sprout, arrived outside the door to her office.   
  
Once again there was a plaque on the door. However this one, unlike the golden one of her dormitory, was silver and read 'Professor H. Granger, Charms Professor' in large, bold letters. Hermione opened the heavy door and emerged into the spacious room. The walls were a dark forest green colour and sheer, pale yellow curtains blew softly in a light breeze which wafted through the open window. A large, mahogany desk stood against one wall and mahogany shelves lined the opposite one.  
  
'This is gorgeous,' Hermione thought to herself. She automatically set about placing volume after volume of books about charms onto the shelves, filling them rapidly. Onto the desk she placed her parchment, quills, and inkbottle, candles (as muggle electrical devices such as lamps did not work at Hogwarts) and a few pictures of her friends from their Hogwarts days, the past year, and a picture of everyone that had come to her party the night before. Right in the front and centre of the picture was Justin Malfoy, waving at her with a grin plastered across his face and looking so much like Draco. She quickly continued putting stuff away, filling the drawers with equipment including feathers, pillows and other objects to charm. When she was done she took a last look and smiled before closing the door and walking back to her room.  
  
The rest of the day Hermione spent putting up pictures all around her dormitory room, pictures of Harry, Ginny, Ron, Lavender, the twins and the three Potter children, and many of her other Hogwarts classmates and their families. Hermione particularly liked one picture of her entire Hogwarts class, all four houses together in one photo. Draco stood in one corner with the two lumps of flesh he had called friends and Hermione's eyes lingered on him for a moment before looking away. This photo, she decided, would go right above her bed.  
  
At dinner she and Draco avoided each other. She didn't dare even look at him for it pained her to see his angry scowl directed towards her if he happened to catch her eye. She ate little dinner and excused herself early to make her way up to bed. She went straight to her bedroom and fell asleep, exhausted from the days events.   
  
She woke up on the morning of September 1st, the day the students would arrive. She didn't have anything she had to do today as she had prepared everything yesterday so she decided to just wander around the castle and the grounds to pass the time.   
  
She had slept in pretty late so by the time she had made herself presentable it was nearly lunchtime. She made her way down to the Great Hall and ate a delicious lunch, once again avoiding Draco. She went straight outside afterwards and spent the afternoon walking around the lake and then, back inside the castle, just wandering around, reminiscing about her years at Hogwarts.   
  
Walking past a window she caught a glimpse of the carriages journeying up the path towards the entrance. She hurriedly rushed down to the Great Hall just in time to see McGonagall bringing in the Sorting Hat and the three legged stool.  
  
Draco found himself watching Hermione as she hurried up to the head table. Her curly hair was streaming behind her and her Hogwarts robes billowed behind her, revealing her perfect, curvy body.   
  
'Stop it!' Draco scolded himself, 'Don't think about that! You're mad at her and she's mad at you, remember?' But when Draco thought about it, he wasn't sure if she was still angry with him. He had been scowling, sneering, and smirking at her, but she had been doing nothing. She had had a faint, wobbly smile on her face when he had arrived and she had even thanked him yesterday. 'But she hasn't apologized,' he thought logically. 'If she wasn't mad anymore she would have said something to me, not avoided me.'  
  
He tried to shake these thoughts from his head--they were far too confusing. Looking up he noticed that he had missed the entire sorting ceremony and Dumbledore was standing up to welcome the students. He vaguely heard the old wizard announce him and Hermione and he heard brief applause before food appeared on his plate. He ate his dinner quickly without conversing with the other professors and escaped up to his dormitory immediately following the feast.  
  
He had decorated his dormitory to his liking the day earlier and, contrary to what many people would think, he had not done his room in the Slytherin colours. The walls were a dark lime green colour and covered in pictures of his mother and his son, the two people he loved the most, smiling and waving at him. The hangings, bed coverings, pillows and curtains were all a denim blue colour that went with the green perfectly. The final product was light and airy, nothing like the dark, dingy, coldness of the Slytherin dormitories.  
  
Earlier that day he had also unpacked his DADA things into his office. Like Hermione's, there was a silver plaque on the heavy wooden door with the bold words 'Professor D. Malfoy, Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor' carved into it. The room inside, the shape an exact replica of Hermione's office, was a dark blue, much like the denim blue of the fabrics in his room and the curtains on the window were a light golden colour. The desk and shelves were both pine and Draco had quickly filled the shelves and drawers and covered the desk with supplies he would need for his class.   
  
In both rooms Draco had placed a certain picture, one that he wasn't sure why he loved so much. It was the picture that Hermione cherished so, a picture of the Hogwarts class of 1998 at the beginning of their seventh and final year. Dumbledore had insisted that they all gather by the lake to take a photo that they could have to remember their classmates and years at Hogwarts.   
  
Right in the front of that photo was a laughing Hermione with her arms slung around Harry and Ron. The trio was grinning ear to ear with not a care in the world, just content to be together. Near the side of the picture Draco stood, arms crossed and with a smirk on his face, flanked by Crabbe and Goyle, the oafs he couldn't believe he had called friends.  
  
Draco sat on his bed late into the night, looking at the copy of the photo which he had placed in his dormitory, until he felt his eyelids getting heavy. He placed the photo onto his bedside table and changed into his boxers before climbing under the covers and falling fast asleep, slightly nervous for his first lesson tomorrow.  
  
*****  
  
Monday morning arrived swiftly and with it came Hermione's first ever Charms class. The first year students of Gryffindor were first on the Monday schedule. They filed into the room, some looking scared, others excited, and sat down at the rows of wooden desks facing Hermione at the head of the class. She waited until everyone was seated and, clearing her throat, began, "My name is Professor Granger and, as you all know from the welcoming feast, I am a new professor. I hope you will all come to love and respect the power and ability of charms as I have. I also hope that you will all be so eager, conscientious, well-behaved students that I will feel no need to deduct house points from any of you. Now, I know many of you are eager to begin your magical studies in the art of Charms so please pick up your wands and we will begin."  
  
The 10 and 11 year old children all stared up at Hermione surprised. They obviously hadn't expected her to say all that. Something about her radiated power, so the students quickly picked up their wands, quick to obey their new professor.  
  
The class went by rather quickly with everyone focusing hard on learning the levitation charm. Five minutes into class, a small girl African girl by the name of Chalondra had managed to levitate her feather. Hermione was quite surprised at how little time she took to learn it, but even more surprised when, by the end of the class, every single feather was in the air, each student grinning proudly underneath theirs. Hermione, astonished at this achievement, quickly rewarded Gryffindor thirty points. The first years left that class with smiles across every face.  
  
Hermione's morning flew by. After the Gryffindor first years she had taught a class of fourth year Ravenclaws and then a class of third year Hufflepuffs. Each class astonished Hermione with their skills. She did not know this, but to each and every student, Hermione radiated a sense of power and each and every student felt a need to show their young professor their best magical talents.   
  
Lunch time approached and Hermione briefly stopped at the Great Hall to grab a bite to eat before retreating to her office to plan the lessons for her afternoon with the Slytherins and more Ravenclaws.  
  
Draco's morning had gone relatively smoothly. His second class had been Gryffindor first years and they had all entered the room looking extremely joyous. When asked why, a raven-haired boy had told him that Professor Granger, their Charms professor, had just awarded them thirty house points for all being capable of performing the Wingardium Leviosa charm perfectly.   
  
'Quite a feat,' thought Draco, 'first years perfecting their first charm in their first lesson. She must really be an excellent teacher.' He felt a sense of pride for Hermione, although he wasn't quite sure why. He brushed the feeling away and proceeded to teach his lesson.   
  
Draco barely saw Hermione come into the Great Hall for lunch before she had left again, practically floating out of the hall, like she was on cloud nine. Draco found himself smiling widely at her happiness, then quickly turned it into a scowl and bent once again over his food.  
  
The afternoon passed just as quickly as the morning for both new professors. Neither one had a doubt in their mind about taking these jobs here at Hogwarts. Draco had enjoyed being a school governor and had actually taken a very long time to decide to become the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. And Hermione, well, she had had to decide whether she wanted to see Draco's angry scowl everyday. But both of them felt that they had made the right choice; this was where they belonged.  
  
The next couple months went by almost exactly like the first day. Hermione's students continued to get top marks, Draco continued to scowl at Hermione (although he had begun to do it out of routine, as different thoughts kept planting themselves in his mind), and Hermione continued to avoid looking at or talking to Draco.  
  
Late November cold bore down on the school and early winter snow blanketed the castle and grounds in a sparkling white coat. December was drawing closer and Hermione realized that in a few short weeks she would be going back to stay with the Weasley's and the Potter's.  
  
Christmas spirit was evidently building up among the staff and students within the castle walls. Hermione had always loved the holidays and this year was no exception. But, just like last year, she felt there was something missing. That something, she discovered, was Draco. Christmas was a time for being together, and Hermione longed to be with Draco and Justin as well for the joyous holiday.   
  
Hermione was slowly losing hope of Draco ever letting go of the grudge that he held against her. Nothing had changed in the way he looked at her. He still held that angry scowl plastered on his face when he caught her eye. It seemed that they would never be anything more than enemies again; they would never speak more than a couple forced words.  
  
But one late November night, all that changed.   
  
Outside the warm and cozy common room a storm was roaring. The wind howled and snow swirled beyond the windows. Hermione was sprawled across a couch, drowsily staring into the fire. Suddenly, a door burst open noisily and Hermione, startled, shot up quickly as a figure rushed towards her.   
  
It was Draco. Hermione noticed that he looked like hell. He was pale and clammy and trembling from head to toe. His eyes, which, Hermione noticed, were filled with shock, were red as if he had been crying. In his hand he grasped a single piece of parchment. The parchment shook as his quivering hand held it out to Hermione. She took it and read it over quickly, the blood draining from her face as she did so. She looked with scared eyes up at the trembling young man standing before her.   
  
"Does this mean---?" she began, but couldn't seem to finish her sentence.  
  
"Yes," Draco whispered, even his voice quaking. "Justin's gone."  
  
***** *** *****  
  
AN- dun duh dun dun duuuun.... so what's happened to Justin? Killed? Kidnapped? Run away? You'll just have to review to find out! Please! This chapter took me a little longer to write than I thought it would but I reread it after I finished writing it and it was utter crap so I went through and made it sound a little better. But it's still not a great chapter; I needed to get through some boring things before I got to the interesting things. But it's gonna pick up, I promise! Ok, so while you're waiting for my next chapter, after you have reviewed of course, please go become a member of my Harry Potter message board! The url is http://scribblingquill.proboards19.com. Tell your friends about it, tell you siblings about it, tell anyone, I'm trying to recruit new members! :) Anyways, read, review, and visit my message board! Please and thankyous!  
  
~*~FieryPhoenix~*~ 


	15. The Quest for a Malfoy

Unexpected Love  
  
Summary: A fic that takes place after Hogwarts. Hermione left the magical world behind after a messy breakup with Krum and became a muggle teacher. Years later she discovers that one of her new students is a Malfoy. What will happen when Draco enters her life?   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. The ones you don't recognize belong to me.  
  
Chapter 15- The Quest for a Malfoy  
  
(Previously- "Does this mean---?" she began, but couldn't seem to finish her sentence. "Yes," Draco whispered, even his voice quaking. "Justin's gone.")  
  
Hermione sank down onto the couch, holding her head in her hands. "Oh Merlin. Bloody hell. Why would anyone do that?"  
  
"You read the letter Hermione. You know why," Draco said, sliding onto the couch beside her. His eyes were so hollow looking that they scared Hermione. She didn't respond so he let his eyes fall to the piece of parchment that he had already read numerous times.  
  
Mr. Malfoy,  
  
We have received word that you have severely disobeyed your deceased father, Lucius. You have divorced your wife,Pansy, whom your father ordered you to marry and expected you to stay that way, and you were spotted last year voluntarily in the company of the mudblood, Hermione Granger. The worst thing, however, is that you have raised an heir who is unfit to carry on the Malfoy name. Therefore, he has been taken to an undisclosed place where he will be taught the proper way to be a Malfoy, away from you, a disgrace to the Malfoy name.  
  
Signed, the Death Eaters  
  
Draco sat beside Hermione in silence when he had finished reading it to himself once again. He felt tears start to well in his eyes as he thought of what the Death Eaters were doing to his innocent little Justin. He glanced over at Hermione who had tears cascading down her cheeks. Suddenly, without warning, she stood up, and angry look in her tear-filled honey eyes.  
  
"I thought Voldemort and his followers were gone! I thought evil was no more in this world!" she shouted to Draco. Draco just stared at her oddly before replying quietly, "Voldemort's gone. Or gone for now. He found a way to come back before and there's always the chance that it'll happen again. But the Death Eaters are still out there, searching for him and, in the meantime, carrying on his legacy. The Malfoy's were a powerful Dark Arts family in the time of Voldemort and my father expected me to continue that with an evil, pureblood son. Well, Justin may be pureblood but he's far from evil. The remaining Death Eaters figured that out obviously and now they've set out to change that. They kidnapped him," he finished hollowly.   
  
He had avoided saying the words out loud before. Saying them made them final, the truth. His son had been kidnapped by Death Eaters. Hermione seemed to have been avoiding saying it out loud also as she had snapped her head up towards him, her startled eyes locking with his. She began to cry once more at the realization that this was true, this was real, it wasn't just a bad dream that they would wake up from. Justin was gone.  
  
"Well," began Draco, getting off the couch to stand infront of Hermione, looking down at her eagerly. "We have to go find him! We have to go save him! He's not evil, I won't let them make him!"  
  
Hermione looked up at him wearily with red, puffy eyes before replying, "How will we find him? We have no idea where he is. We won't know where to start. It'll be like finding a needle in a haystack."  
  
"So you're just going to forget him? It's not easy enough so you're going to give up? I can't believe this! This is my son we're talking about! My son!" He was practically roaring now. His face was red and his eyes flashed dangerously. Hermione cowered under his nasty glare and replied meekly, "I never said we wouldn't look for him. Of course we will. We'll just need a little help getting started."  
  
Draco calmed down and apologized to her quietly. "You're right, I'm sorry. I think we both know who can help us. Who knows more about Voldemort than any good person we know? Who led an entire Order plotting to destroy him?" Their eyes locked once more in silent agreement. Scrambling off the couch Hermione followed Draco who was already halfway to the portrait hole. First stop: Dumbledore's office.  
  
***** *** *****  
  
"Fizzing Whizzbee!" they both shouted together moments later as they approached the entrance to the Headmasters office. The stone steps appeared and they both raced up them, banging on the door as they reached the top. The door opened quickly and Dumbledore appeared in the doorway. He smiled briefly when he saw them standing there together but his face fell quickly as he saw the state that the two young wizards were in.  
  
"Come in, come in, what's wrong?" the old man asked them quickly, a look of concern in his sparkling blue eyes. Draco couldn't seem to say the words aloud again so, taking a deep breath, Hermione looked Dumbledore square in the eyes and said, "Sir, we need your help. Justin Malfoy has been.... has been.... kidnapped. By Death Eaters, sir."   
  
Dumbledore's blue eyes grew cloudy and anger blazed across them. Hermione, slightly afraid, backed away from the fury.   
  
"How do you know?" he asked in a steely voice. Draco shakily held out the letter and replied in a small voice, "Here, sir, the letter from them." Dumbledore took the letter and scanned it quickly. His sharp gaze locked with Draco's and he asked, "Do you have any idea where they might be?"  
  
"No, sir," Draco replied, cowering slightly under the Headmasters sharp stare. "We thought maybe you'd know...."  
  
"Well, I may have one idea," Dumbledore said thoughtfully. "It was one of the Death Eater headquarters. We uncovered it near the end of Voldemort's reign. It was deserted but it looked like they might be returning. Surrounded by spells, that place was, but we were able to break through them to find it. I don't believe they know that we discovered it so they may still think it's a secret place."  
  
"Well what are we waiting for!" Draco practically yelled at the old man. "Let's get outta here! This is my son we're talking about!"  
  
"Please stay calm Mr. Malfoy, we will leave as soon as I make the preparations. We can't just disappear from this school now, can we?" the Headmaster told him. Draco scowled but grudgingly agreed and the Headmaster swept out of the room followed closely by Draco and Hermione.   
  
At the bottom of the winding staircase Dumbledore pointed his wand at his throat and muttered a spell. He then said, "All professors please report to the staff common room immediately. I repeat, all professors please report to the staff common room immediately." His voice magically echoed throughout the corridors and rooms.  
  
The three of them quickly procedded to the staff common room and entered, Merl giving no comments at the sight of Dumbledore. Moments later the entire staff was assembled around a large table in the back. Dumbledore stood before them all at the head of the table, flanked on either side by Hermione and Draco. The teachers remained silent at the grave looks on their faces. Finally, Dumbledore spoke.  
  
"There has been a kidnapping. Young mister Malfoy, Draco's six year old son, has been taken by the Death Eaters. They're goal is to turn his mind evil and we must not let that happen to his innocent mind. Draco, Hermione, and I must take a temporary leave of absence as we attempt to rescue Justin Malfoy."  
  
The professors began murmuring slightly, fear and astonishment etched across some of their faces. Dumbledore waited for it to quiet down before speaking again.  
  
"Minerva, you will take over the role of Headmistress while I am gone. Owl Professors Clarke and Williams about temporarily taking over the Defense Against the Dark Arts and the Charms lessons. They should be more than willing, I'm sure. Please also tell the students a liable excuse as I do not wish to worry them with all this Death Eater business. Now, the three of us must be leaving as quickly as possible so goodbye."  
  
Dumbledore waited while Draco and Hermione scurried into their rooms to retrieve their cloaks and scarves. When they returned, Dumbledore hurried towards the portrait hole, Draco and Hermione quickly followed him once again. The three of them walked to the entrance of the school and emerged into the dark night full of bitter wind and swirling snow, bound for Hogmeade it seemed.  
  
Upon arrival, Dumbledore suggested they find a warm place to stay for the night and begin early in the morning. Draco began to protest but Hermione shushed him. She knew that Dumbledore knew what he was doing and anyways, it was far too dangerous to be out in the pitch black night with the thick, churning snow blinding their vision.  
  
They made their way quickly towards the nearest lodgings, a little hotel off a small side street. Hermione looked up to try and read the sign but snow made the name indecipherable. She didn't care really, she was already chilled right through to the bone and eager to enter any warmth, even the Hogs Head.   
  
They entered the hotel and looked around, shivering. It was a small place but very cozy. The fire at the end of the room warmed the trio right up and they quickly shed their layers. Several chocolate brown couches and chairs were crowded around the fire, going nicely with the dark forest green walls. Books were stacked on dark wood bookshelves along one wall but Hermione didn't even feel the urge to read under these circumstances. At the other end of the room, beside a dark, winding staircase, a small, round, cheerful old witch sat behind a counter, deeply immersed in whatever she was writing. She looked up when the three entered and smiled broadly when she saw Dumbledore.  
  
"Albus! How wonderful to see you! What brings you down from that wonderful school of yours? And on a Sunday night!" She scrambled to put on her glasses and peered up at Dumbledore. Her broad smile quickly left her face as she saw Dumbledore's expression. Before she could say anything, Dumbledore said to her, "We just need a room please Carliana. Any one will do, we will be leaving before the sun rises tomorrow."  
  
"Oh of course, of course," she said, and hurried to look through her papers. "Ah, yes, room 7 is free. Just up the stairs and it's the second room on your left." She handed him the key then smiled feebly at him. "Enjoy your stay!"  
  
Dumbledore strode up the stairs, key in hand and turned to the second door on their left. He unlocked it swiftly and walked into the room. Hermione emerged into it and glanced around. She would have been in awe of the beauty of it if the situation had been different. The walls were a dark eggplant colour and everything else in the room, including the three beds and all the bedcoverings, were a soft, silky white. A fireplace across from the beds made the room nice and toasty and a large window at the end of the room showed a view of the main street of Hogsmeade alight with many strings and colours of Christmas lights.   
  
However, Hermione didn't register too much of this. She was exhausted and frightened. She took off her cloak, scarf, robes, and shoes, leaving them in a pile on the floor, and climbed into bed. Draco and Dumbledore followed suit and all three were in their beds, lights off, without a word spoken to each other. All three of them were silent, lost in their thoughts of what tomorrow would bring.   
  
*****  
  
Hermione opened her eyes in the early morning to dim light. It was obviously before sunrise as the stars glowed faintly still in the now clear sky. She slowly sat up, trying to figure out where she was. Then she looked to the side and in the dim light saw Draco, wide awake and staring at the ceiling, and remembered. She was at a hotel in Hogsmeade. Today they would start searching for Justin Malfoy.  
  
As she went to swing her legs to the floor, her bed gave a small creak. Startled, Draco snapped his head in her direction. That was when Hermione noticed the deep bags under his still-hollow eyes. Apparently, he hadn't slept a wink last night. They stared at each other for a while longer in silence, not a word spoken, not even a 'morning'.  
  
Hermione finally looked away and Draco returned his gaze to the ceiling, staring at it yet not really seeing it. Hermione got up and muttered a spell to make her bed. As the sheets, quilts, and pillows straightened themselves, she looked at her attire. She looked like she had just crawled out of the wrinkle bag so, even though what she looked like really wasn't an issue here, she muttered another quick spell that made her clothes neatly pressed and fresh smelling. She then turned and walked into the bathroom.  
  
When she emerged, Draco had gotten up, made his bed, and made himself presentable. He had to look good for when they found his son. Hermione's gaze then traveled over to Dumbledore's empty, neatly made bed. She wondered where he could be. Just as this thought entered her mind, Dumbledore came bursting into the room.  
  
"Are we ready to leave?" Dumbledore asked, gazing at the two young adults. They both answered yes, their voices cracking slightly as they had not been used for a little while. Dumbledore nodded his head at them and swept out the door, obviously expecting the two to follow. Hermione grabbed her cloak, scarf, and hat as Draco did the same and the two of them followed the Headmaster down the stairs, past the witch's empty desk and out into the early morning.   
  
The sun was just beginning to peek above the mountains around them, turning the sky a light pink colour. The pink reflected on the blanket of sparkling fresh snow creating a breathtaking sight. However, none of them paid any attention whatsoever to it. Their focus was on locating Justin and returning him safely to Draco.  
  
The day dragged on and on as they trudged through the knee deep snow, a slow process. The sun rose higher and higher into the sky until it was at its highest point. It was noon, but the trio didn't stop moving. They were much too cold for that.   
  
The snow had soaked their cloak bottoms and robe bottoms and weighed them down, slowing them even more. With each step Hermione shivered more. The cold had seeped through her right to the core and to make matters worse the wind was beginning to pick up again, occasionally blowing snow off the ground into their vision. But still they trudged on, slowly and silently.   
  
All during the morning they had walked across open areas with only the mountains around them. But now, as the sun began its descent in the sky, Hermione glimpsed a large cluster of trees in front of them. As they approached it, the cluster appeared to be much larger. It was in fact a vast stretch of woods and from the look of things, Hermione suspected that it was a deep and dense forest, much like the forbidden forest.  
  
As the trudged throw the pile of snow towards it, Hermione was so cold that she irritated and frustrated. Frustrated that this was taking so long. Frustrated that she had to walk through the snow all this way. She kept these thoughts to herself, however, until something inside of her snapped.   
  
"Why do we have to walk this way? Are we not magical? Do we not know how to Apparate? It's very useful you know, and quite warm to do so!" she burst out. Draco and Dumbledore stopped walking and turned towards her. Draco was pale and shivering, his teeth chattering violently. Dumbledore looked exhausted; he was, after all, extremely old. Suddenly Hermione felt ashamed. She wasn't the only one that was cold. She wasn't the only one that was tired. And this wasn't some silly little game; this was the life and innocence of a six year old boy in their hands.  
  
As Hermione turned red, Dumbledore spoke gently to her. He knew that she knew she shouldn't have said that. But she did have a point and he did have a reason.  
  
"There are countless spells around the entrance through which we must break. One of the spells is an anti-Apparation spell, much like the one at Hogwarts. You, I believe, have read Hogwarts: A History and should know much about this spell. So, the only thing we can do is walk in."  
  
Hermione turned even redder and promptly pursed her lips together, knowing she should not say anything else. They needed to continue. So the three of them once again began their journey. They entered the forest and wound their way through trees, not following any path. But Hermione knew tat Dumbledore must know where he's going as he walked purposefully through the dense woods.   
  
Suddenly, they stopped. Hermione saw Dumbledore reach out his hand hesitantly to the air in front of him. However, as his hand went forwards, a blue light shone around it, showing that there was, indeed, an invisible wall there.  
  
"A complex shield charm, the first of many we must break through. However, each and every one of these charms requires plenty of power to break through them. It is one of the reasons why I am absolutely delighted that you are the ones here with me. You both were the cleverest students of your year, and two of the most powerful witches and wizards of your time." Dumbledore told them.  
  
Hermione gaped at him. Her, powerful? Sure, she was smart, but that was brainy stuff. She certainly couldn't have much power in her small body. She quickly turned her attention back to Dumbledore, however, as he continued, "Now, I remember each and every one of the counter charms to break through all of the spells. Listen carefully. These spells are very, very powerful Dark magic and not many normal witches and wizards, however many there are, are able to break through one of them, let alone all of them. But I have full belief that you will be able to do it. You just must concentrate. I will tell you the words to say and you must concentrate very, very hard on destroying the Dark magic, breaking the spells, and rescuing young Justin."  
  
With Dumbledore's words she knew she could do it. She had to. She had to save Justin. She determinedly nodded her head at Dumbledore and Draco did the same thing, his eyes suddenly set and determined, unwavering. Dumbledore smiled slightly at them at repeated the counter charm to them before turning back to the invisible shield and drawing his wand. Hermione and Draco followed suit and flanked Dumbledore on either side.   
  
"On the count of three then," Dumbledore said. Hermione nodded to herself and closed her eyes. "One.... two....." Hermione pictured Justin in her mind. She pictured him running and laughing on the playground as she watched him from the window. She pictured him swimming on the lakes edge that day she first went sailing, splashing and laughing gleefully. She pictured him at her goodbye party, asleep on the rug, curled into the fetal position, and a smile on his face as he dreamt, his light blonde hair falling across his closed warm grey eyes. Then she pictured him being tortured by Death Eaters, them telling his he must be evil as he screamed for help. This scream rang through Hermione's head as Dumbledore said, "Three!"  
  
Hermione felt the power surge through her body as she yelled out the words to destroy the Dark shield. She opened her eyes just as a dark pink light escaped her wand. It mixed with the dark green of Draco's and the dark, angry red of Dumbledore's spell and the three spells, now one, his the shield with huge amounts of power. The shield glowed blue for a moment until there was a blinding flash and the shield basically exploded in front of them. They shielded their eyes until the light faded. Hermione hesitantly looked up, blinking as spots appeared in her vision. The quickly disappeared and Hermione surveyed the scene in front of them. It looked oddly normal, just like a regular forest it seemed.  
  
Dumbledore held up his hand and moved it forward slowly. It passed right through the place where the shield had stood moments before. Dumbledore turned to them grinning and Draco and Hermione both managed faint smiles before Draco set his eyes determined once more.  
  
"That's only one gone. There's plenty more left between here and Justin. We can't waste any time," Draco said sternly to Dumbledore. The old wizard just nodded his head and the trio contined forwards, deeper into the heart of the forest.  
  
One by one the two wizards and the one witch worked their way past the spells, disintegrating them as they went. Hours passed as they painstakingly moved forwards. The sun dipped lower and lower until it disappeard completely. Night was upon them but luckily the sky was clear and the moon shed enough light through the trees for them to work by.   
  
They soon lost count of the numbers of charms they had broken. One would expect that the three would be drained of energy every time they did this. But for Hermione, as well as Draco and perhaps Dumbledore, it was odd. With each victory over the Dark magic, they felt stronger, more powerful, and more able to demolish the spells. And with every passing spell it became easier.   
  
Suddenly, deep, deep into the woods, they came upon a spell that was so powerful you could feel the power radiating from it. Dumbledore suggested, "I feel Voldemort himself put power into this spell. It's the last one, after this, we're in. We must concentrate harder than ever before, throw our whole being behind the power of our charms. Only then will we be able to break the spell.  
  
So without hesitation, the trio set themselves up. Dumbledore told them the counter charm and they all concentrated harder than aver before. As Dumbledore had told them, they threw everything into the power of this spell. Every power they had in their body. Magic, emotion, everything surged through their veins and into the charm.   
  
Hermione was afraid to open her eyes after but Draco let out a triumphant yell, meaning they must have done it. She shot open her eyes and to her surprise, they had indeed. The two young adults turned to Dumbledore, wondering what was next. He said they had gotten through the last one, but where was the entrance? All that surrounded them were trees.  
  
Dumbledore sensed their wonderment because he strode over to the largest tree in the area and motioned for them to follow. They gathered around the tree and watched as Dumbledore searched the bottom. Moving leaves and earth around he seemed to be looking for something. Finally he stopped and stepped back, pointing to a spot on the bottom of the tree in front of him.  
  
Hermione looked around puzzled before she finally spotted it. A serpent, carved into a piece of bark near the roots. She gasped and heard Draco do the same as he too discovered it.   
  
"We must all hold hands. Look deep inside yourself and find your innermost power. After that last counter charm you should be more powerful than you have ever been before. Take that power and draw it out through your hands. Force yours into the other people but don't let go. We will grasp each others power tightly, intertwining it with our own. Then, and only then, will we have created a circle of power strong enough to open this tree."  
  
Hermione nodded firmly and grasped Draco's cold, trembling hand on one side and Dumbledore's warm, wrinkled one on the other side. When Dumbledore said it was time, she did as he had ordered. Deep inside herself she found her innermost power. She pulled this towards her hands and forced it into Dumbledore's and Draco's arms. She felt them grasp it as they forced their own into her body. She grabbed it and wound it tightly with her own, which she still had a firm grasp on. She knew nothing other than the intensity of the force traveling through her body. She vaguely heard Dumbledore muttering a Latin phrase and suddenly, a bright light glowed through her closed eyelids. But still she held strong.  
  
"That will do, now draw your own power back inside you and let go of each others," Dumbledore said, and even as the words left his mouth she felt him tug back his power and let go of hers. Draco and Hermione did that same and finally, they all opened their eyes, separate once again.   
  
Hermione gazed around her surroundings and when she saw the scene before her she let out a shuddering gasp and muttered, "Oh… my… God…."   
  
AN- Soooooo long chapter huh? Didja like it? Did ya hate it? Well, I really would like to know and the only way for me to find out is for you to review! :) That would make me very happy, and happy me updates faster cuz I know you want to read the next chapter really soon! So please please please press the lil blue button that says 'go' beside 'submit review.' It's a happy lil button and LOVES to be pushed!!!! Yay! Ok, so I really hope you liked this chapter, it's getting good…… I hope! Ok, so review please! And while you're waiting for my next chapter go visit my Harry Potter forum! http://scribblingquill.proboards19.com/. Yay, it's fun, so go see! But review first! Ok, I'm outtie, cya! ~*~FieryPhoenix~*~ 


	16. The Underground Lair

Unexpected Love  
  
Summary: A fic that takes place after Hogwarts. Hermione left the magical world behind after a messy breakup with Krum and became a muggle teacher. Years later she discovers that one of her new students is a Malfoy. What will happen when Draco enters her life?   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. The ones you don't recognize belong to me.  
  
Chapter 16- The Underground Lair  
  
The tree that had once stood in the middle of the trio had split in half and opened down the middle, revealing a gruesome sight. The roots of the tree had wound together to form a rough set of stairs within a vertical tunnel. The stairs descended down steeply into sheer, inky blackness. The walls of the tunnel were earth but they were blanketed with silvery, wispy cobwebs and spiderwebs. Spiders themselves skittered all over the wall making Hermione shudder. Going down that tunnel of darkness was the last thing she wanted to do.  
  
"I know it looks dreadful but it's the only way to the Death Eaters underground lair. We must go down there unless, of course, we want to just leave Justin down there with them if he's down there," Dumbledore said.  
  
At these words Hermione saw Draco's whole body stiffen. Obviously, the thought of abandoning Justin down there was a horrid thought for him. He made to step forwards towards the entrance, then froze. Turning slowly, he met Hermione's eyes and the fear in those steely grey depths sent a chill through her spine. He gently reached over and grabbed her hand, grasping it tightly in his ice cold one. He then turned back to the tree.  
  
"This is it. This is where we find out if he's down there, if this day has been worth it or a waste of time. Ready?" Draco asked them, his voice quivering.  
  
"I'm ready," Hermione said, more confidently than she felt. There was no backing out now. This was it. Little Justin Malfoy's innocence and goodness and, quite possibly, his life, was in their hands. They were going in.  
  
Dumbledore didn't say anything but they knew he was ready. He was always ready for everything. Taking a deep breath, Draco stepped purposefully towards the tunnel's entrance. He hesitated slightly but then stepped quickly down onto the first step, still grasping Hermione's hand. Something about him holding her hand gave Hermione more courage to fight whatever was down there.  
  
Draco continued deeper and deeper into the tunnel and Hermione followed behind him extremely closely down the narrow, steep stairs. Moonlight had been their source of light near the entrance but the deeper they went, the darker it got. Hermione heard Draco pull out his wand and whisper 'Lumos' and heard Dumbledore do the same a moment later. The entire passage was now lit up around them and Hermione shuddered at the sight of bugs scuttling along the earth walls, away from the light and into the shadows into which they were continuously descending.   
  
"I believe we are almost there. Perhaps it would be wise to turn off our wands. We do want the advantage of a surprise attack," Dumbledore said after a long while of trudging downwards in silence. He put out his wand and Draco followed, muttering the spell quietly.   
  
They continued on in the darkness, the weight of the fearful silence pressing in on them, for a few more minutes. Suddenly, Draco lurched forwards, quickly letting go of Hermione's hand. He wasn't fast enough however, as Hermione had lost her balance as he fell and now teetered dangerously on the brink of falling forwards. Unable to steady herself, she plunged down, expecting to fall down the seemingly endless vertical tunnel. But it never happened.  
  
She hit the hard dirt floor with a soft 'fwump!' Feeling around blindly, she discovered Draco struggling to get up. He found Hermione's hand and pulled her up, once again not letting go of her hand. They jumped slightly when they felt hands on their shoulders but let out a silent sigh as they discovered they belonged to Dumbledore; he, unlike them, had walked safely and upright out of the passageway.   
  
But it didn't matter how they did it. The fact was, they had just conquered the dark, narrow earth tunnel and were now that much closer to possibly discovering Justin. They had to go on, save him if he was there.  
  
Straining her eyes blindly in hopes of seeing light somewhere, Hermione glimpsed to faint glimmer of what appeared to be torches in the not-so-far distance. They walked quickly but cautiously towards the light which was, in fact, torches glowing brightly on the cold, earthen walls. They lit up a wide passageway that appeared to get narrower and narrower as it went along before ending in an arched doorway covered by an old rickety wooden door.  
  
Extremely full of fear but eager to save Justin, Hermione started forwards towards the arched doorway. Suddenly, Draco pulled her roughly back and pushed her behind him. 'He's protecting me,' Hermione thought briefly. She felt her heart quicken at this small act but any feelings towards Draco that she had experienced were quickly forgotten as she remembered the task at hand.   
  
Draco moved forwards swiftly but quietly and Hermione followed close behind him, Dumbledore pulling up the rear. The old wizard seemed to be letting them handle this; he had done his part, shown them where Justin possibly was, and was now letting Draco and Hermione show their true colours.  
  
They crept fearfully but determinedly through the lighted passageway. As they walked, the walls slowly closed in on them, growing narrower with each step. Before they knew it, they were standing before the arched doorway, carved from the hard, solid earth. They both knew that on the other side of this was quite possibly a gang of Death Eaters and that they would have to be extremely quiet to not get caught. But that was possible and they would do it.  
  
Praying that the rickety wooden door didn't creak, Draco slowly pushed it open. He managed to open it far enough so that Dumbledore, Hermione, and himself all had a full view of the room beyond. A retched rotting smell flowed from the room as the door opened, causing Hermione to feel dizzy for a few moments. As she steadied herself, holding her head, she felt Draco beside her, cold and unmoving.   
  
Fearfully, knowing that there was definitely something in that room, Hermione turned slowly around and glanced through the doorway. She let out a gasp which she quickly stifled but couldn't stop her knees no longer being able to support her. As they buckled, Draco snapped out of his slight trance, let go of her hand, and quickly flung his arm around her petite waist. His strong grip held her up as she regained her composure and looked once more into the room.  
  
It was dark and dank with few torches on the circular, concrete walls. The flickering fire cast eerie shadows throughout the room and over the five hooded figures gathered in a half-circle against the wall. Death Eaters.   
  
They seemed much too preoccupied to notice that they had just received three very unwanted visitors. Hermione watched as the figures slowly backed away from what they had been gathered around. As they did so, Hermione saw a gruesome sight that sent a wave of fear and anger through her body and made her blood boil.   
  
A wooden board had been attached to the wall between two flickering torches. Chains emerged from the four corners of the board and in the middle, chained to the board by his arms and legs, hung the tiny, limp form of Justin Malfoy. Hermione felt herself trmbling at the site and as Draco stood so near her she could tell that his reaction was quite similar.   
  
Neither the young witch nor the young wizard made any move to run forwards. They were both rooted to the spot, frozen with fear for the boy and revulsion at the scene in front of them. They also knew that if the Death Eaters discovered him they would almost definitely harm one of them or, even worse, harm Justin.  
  
But those thoughts flew from Hermione's head as she saw what happened next. The figure in the middle, the tallest hooded one, drew a wand from his cloak. He raised it and pointed it towards Draco's son.  
  
"I think the Cruciatus curse might change little Justin's mind here about cooperating with us. Who agrees?"  
  
The figures beside the speaker all murmured their agreement, disgustingly excited to see this torture. The wand holder cleared his throat, preparing for the curse.   
  
"This is what happens to people who get on the wrong side of us. They pay for it in pain."   
  
Hermione couldn't stand to watch it. She had to do something and she knew Draco was thinking the same thing. But Dumbledore gently laid a hand on their shoulders, warning them that it wasn't safe to interfere and try to attack while a Death Eater had a wand out and was prepared to curse someone, anyone.  
  
But as the torchlight danced across both the Death Eater's face, illuminating a look of utter glee at having the chance to do this, and little Justin's face, showing a look of utmost terror at the prospect of being put through the worst pain possible, Hermione knew she couldn't just stand by innocently and watch it.   
  
As the wand holders mouth began to form the word 'Crucio', Hermione broke free from Dumbledore and Draco and ran full speed towards Justin. She heard Draco's yell behind her as the Death Eaters, startled, turned towards her. All except the one in the middle who had all his concentration on the curse, not noticing her.   
  
She hurled herself in front of Justin just as the red light of the curse burst forth from the wand. Almost immediately she felt pain beyond pain as it tore through her body like hot white knives. She heard herself scream as she fell to her knees, excruciating pain enveloping her whole body, tearing through her bones. She willed it to stop as her body convulsed rapidly. She felt like she was being ripped little by little into a million pieces. She knew she couldn't take much more.  
  
Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the curse was lifted and it ended. Hermione lay sprawled on the ground, panting heavily, dull pain still pounding through her bones. She was cold, clammy, and trembling, but she was alive. She heard yells and shouts around her, curses being thrown and bodies crashing to the ground. Behind her she faintly heard someone whimpering and crying. She tried, to no avail, to rise and help this person, save them from the fighting going on around them.  
  
Suddenly, the shouting stopped. Hermione heard pounding footsteps before her shaking body was seized and held gently in a pair of strong arms. Looking up she stared into the stormy silver eyes of Draco Malfoy. His face was pale and fear and concern were etched all over it. Seeing that she was, indeed, alive, he grabbed her tightly and hugged her to his body.   
  
"Thank Merlin you're alright Hermione. I was so worried about you. You're gonna be alright now. Everything is okay," Draco told her softly.  
  
"Justin....?" Hermione managed to whisper. Draco smiled weakly at her and responded, "He's alright Hermione. Dumbledore's got him. You saved him. His little body probably wouldn't have been able to take the curse. But you saved him."  
  
"Ms. Granger?" a small voice whispered beside her. Hermione tiredly turned her head to see Justin Malfoy standing there, his tiny body trembling and his face dirty and tear streaked. Hermione realized then that it had been he who she had heard crying. He gulped back a sob and looking at her with those familiar grey eyes whispered, "You saved me...." That was all he managed to get out before flinging himself at Hermione. Hermione weakly wrapped her arm around him as Draco enveloped Justin into the hug with him and Hermione.   
  
Hermione heard Draco whisper quietly in Justin's ear, "I love you Justin," and Justin just started sobbing again, saying through his tears, "I love you too Daddy." Hermione just sat there, her arms weakly around the two crying silent tears of her own that Justin and Draco were alright.   
  
Meanwhile, Dumbledore stood by with a grin on his face. The young wizard and the young witch had come through. He had an immense feeling of pride towards both of them. After Hermione had bravely and selflessly taken the Cruciatus curse for Justin Malfoy, Draco and Dumbledore had taken care of the 4 watching Death Eaters. Two of them had Apparated out before the wizards could do anything and Draco and himself had both tackled one of the remaining ones each until the head Death Eater had taken the curse off of Hermione and rushed to help the Death Eater fighting Draco. Draco had valiantly managed to impair both of them and had shown a great deal of power in the ease with which he did so. The three immobilized Death Eaters were now scattered around the room and would remain that way until Ministry officials came to fetch them.  
  
As the Draco, Hermione, and Justin lay on the floor, obviously exhausted, Dumbledore cleared his throat quietly to get their attention, not wanting to interrupt this warm embrace. Draco jumped slightly and turned his head towards Dumbledore as Hermione attempted to do so and, failing, settled back into Draco's arms.   
  
"So sorry to interrupt but we really should be getting back, everyone will be quite worried about all of us," Dumbledore told them.  
  
Draco nodded his agreement as he and Justin rose. Draco gently helped Hermione up but she winced in slight pain and was obviously much too exhausted to stand up, let alone walk anywhere.   
  
This didn't faze Draco one bit. Seeing the state that Hermione was in, he gently lifted her petite body from the ground and held her in his arms, just like a groom did to his new bride. Hermione was somewhat shocked but much too tired to say anything so she just laid her head against Draco's strong chest and closed her eyes, glad for the rest.   
  
Draco looked at Dumbledore determinedly and said, "Now what? We can't exactly walk out of here; we'll never be able to do it. And we can't very well Apparate; Hermione here couldn't do it if her life depended on it."  
  
"Well, I believe there's still one thing you haven't mentioned Mister Malfoy. I take it you haven't traveled by a Portkey anytime recently?" Dumbledore responded, a smile playing at the corner of his lips.  
  
Draco laughed slightly as the obviousness of the answer dawned on him. Then he looked back at Dumbledore and said somewhat sternly, "Well, lets get a move on then. My son must be horrendously tired and it's obvious that Hermione is."  
  
Once again Dumbledore merely smiled at the young wizard. "Of course, Mister Malfoy. We just need something to charm into a Portkey and we'll be ready. Hmm... let me see... ah, yes, I know just the thing." He strolled over to the corner where a pile of old dilapidated things rested. He picked up a dented brass cup from a collection of goblets sitting near a large cauldron.   
  
Dumbledore strolled back over to Draco, Hermione, and Justin and placed the goblet on the ground before them. He muttered the charm and a light briefly passed from his wand to the goblet. The cup glowed brightly for a few moments before going dark. Dumbledore then proceeded to hover the goblet about four feet from the ground.   
  
"Alright, so when you're ready, on the count of three. Justin, all you have to do is touch a single finger to it. Draco, make sure you keep a firm hold on Ms. Granger and try to keep your balance when you land as we want to avoid a heap of tangled people at all costs. This Portkey will take us to the lobby of that inn in Hogsmeade that we stayed at. We'll proceed to Hogwarts from there. So, are we ready?" Draco and Justin nodded so they all positioned themselves around the goblet, Draco tightening his hold on Hermione.  
  
"One... two... three!" The three of them reached out and touched the Portkey at the exact same moment. They all felt the familiar tug behind their navels as the room swirled and they were whisked away from the underground hideaway.  
  
'FWUMP!' They all landed on the hard floor of the familiar lobby. Dumbledore landed gracefully as always and Justin stumbled but managed to regain his balance fairly quickly. Draco, after many years in his childhood of traveling by Portkey, swayed slightly as he landed but stayed firmly upright.   
  
The witch at the front desk looked up, startled. She gasped when she saw them and rushed towards quickly towards them, concern etched across her face.  
  
"My goodness! Professor Dumbledore! What happened! Is everyone alright?"   
  
Draco suddenly realized what they must have looked like, appearing out of nowhere in this state. Dumbledore looked only mildly different, his robes nagging to one side and dirt across his left cheek. Draco himself was completely disheveled; he was extremely sweaty and his face was flushed and dirt streaked. Justin stood close beside him, grasping Draco's robes tightly. He was covered head to toe in dirt and dust, his platinum blond hair was mussed and matted and his clothes were ribbed and torn. Hermione looked the worse though. She was covered in sweat and dust, her hair was tangled, her robes were tousled, and she appeared to unconscious, her head lolling backwards. She was, in fact, asleep and Draco quickly readjusted her so that her head was once again leaning comfortably against his body.  
  
"We were just on a little mission, no need to worry, everyone is just splendid," Dumbledore told the witch cheerfully, a grin on his face. The witch seemed ready to reply but decided against it and kept quiet. Dumbledore continued, "We were just on our way up to Hogwarts. Lovely night for a stroll I'd say. Well, I'll see you around some time! Goodbye!"  
  
Dumbledore strolled towards the door, black robes billowing behind him, as Draco and Justin followed. They stepped out of the inn and were instantly covered in bright moonlight. Looking up, Draco noticed a full moon peeking out from a hole in the clouds. Snowflakes fell lightly down upon them as they trudged slowly back up to Hogwarts. It was really a beautiful night and Draco was joyous. He had his son back, safe and sound, and this beautiful woman in his arms had thrown herself in front of absolute pain to save his son. He looked down at the sleeping form of Hermione and smiled as he brushed snowflakes from her cheeks. He left the ones clinging to her long eyelashes though; they made her look so angelic in the moonlight.  
  
Finally, they reached the lighted castle and emerged through the large front doors into the Entrance Hall. Draco had just stepped onto the first stair of the Grand Staircase when he heard footsteps emerging from the Great Hall. They stopped suddenly and then he heard, in frantic voices, people shouting.  
  
"Hermione!"  
  
***** *** *****  
  
AN- Ok so not much of a cliffhanger, which I luuuv to leave you guys on, but I couldn't think of how to end this chapter. Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter and I'm soooooo sorry for the delay in this one but my life has been so frantic lately what with school and homework and other home junk. So please forgive me. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it took me awhile to write as I kept re-writing giant parts of it. But it's done and it's up! :) Yay!! But I'm starting to think you guys are losing interest! My reviews are getting less and less every chapter. So please follow the directions following this author's note. Anyways, hope you enjoyed it and I don't know how long till the next chapter but keep checking, I'll try to make it soon! Oh and while you're waiting, don't forget to go join my Harry Potter forum! http://scribblingquill.proboards19.com/ Thanks! ~*~FieryPhoenix~*~  
  
DIRECTIONS: 1) Press little blue button (see arrow) 2) Write something nice :) 3) Press submit, and VOILA! Happy me! Yay! :D  
  
|  
  
|  
  
| --See that arrow? See where it's pointing? Get the hint?  
  
|  
  
|  
  
V 


	17. Perfect

Unexpected Love  
  
Summary: A fic that takes place after Hogwarts. Hermione left the magical world behind after a messy breakup with Krum and became a muggle teacher. Years later she discovers that one of her new students is a Malfoy. What will happen when Draco enters her life?   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. The ones you don't recognize belong to me.  
  
Chapter 17- Perfect   
  
Footsteps pounded the stone floor of the Entrance Hall as Draco swung around, already aware of who was yelling. He had heard those voices extremely often before; how could he forget them?  
  
A tall, raven-haired man and a tall man with fiery hair were running towards them. The man with the black hair locked eyes with Draco, concern etched in his emerald eyes. The redhead stared from a filthy Justin clutching to Draco's robes to the limp form of Hermione in Draco's arms, fear filling his own baby blue eyes.   
  
"What happened?" asked Harry Potter in a small voice, not breaking eye contact with Draco. Draco opened his mouth to reply but Ron Weasley's panicked voice cut him off.  
  
"Who cares what happened!! The important thing is is Hermione ALIVE?!?"   
  
"Of course she's alive!" Draco snapped, but there was no anger behind his comment, just exhaustion. "Do you think Hermione Granger, the most powerful witch of her year, would let herself DIE? I don't think so. This woman is too wonderful, too compassionate, too brave, too perfect. She's definitely very much alive. Her bravery seems to have tired her out though so I suggest we take her to the hospital wing where she can rest."   
  
Harry and Ron just nodded numbly at Draco and quickly followed him to the hospital wing, Dumbledore following behind. The young wizard surely never stopped caring for Hermione and right now they would do as he said.  
  
Harry pulled open to the door to the hospital wing and Draco gently carried Hermione, still sleeping, through the doorway. He laid her peaceful form tenderly onto the starched white sheets and turned to lift his son onto the bed next to her. Madame Pomfrey hurried from her office to tend to her new patients, muttering to herself. She tucked Hermione into the large, squashy bed and placed a large chunk of chocolate on the table next to her for when she woke up. She then turned to Justin and started fussing over him, examining every inch of him for anything wrong but, miraculously, he was just a little bruised and shaken up.  
  
"He should be fine with a little rest. He can stay here in the hospital wing or he can go with you Professor Malfoy. And Professor Granger should be fine with a little sleep and chocolate. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must be getting back to my job so will you be taking young Mister Malfoy with you Professor?"  
  
"Yes!" Draco responded immediately. "He can rest in my room for now; I'd like to be able to keep an eye on him for the time being."  
  
"Very well," said the matron. "Hermione should wake up after a good night sleep so you may come back tomorrow."  
  
"Can't I come back and stay with her later?" Draco protested, but Madame Pomfrey quickly refused. "Visiting hours are over. She's not going anywhere, Professor, but if you want, I can let you know when she's woken up if she arises tonight."  
  
  
  
Reluctantly, Draco agreed. Carrying the now sleeping form of Justin, he headed for his room. Dumbledore started back to his office to give the wizards some privacy but Harry and Ron just stood outside the hospital door, hovering absently.  
  
"If you'd like, I can tell you what happened after I put Justin here to bed," Draco said quietly to the two men. They seemed to hesitate for a moment but then quickly nodded and walked with him silently back to the teacher's dormitories. Draco whispered the password and the portrait of a drowsy Professor Merl swung open to allow them to enter.  
  
Ron and Harry gaped at the grandness of this room. The professors had been living in the lap of luxury the entire time they had been stuffed into a tiny common room with numerous other Gryffindors. They stood at the door, looking around, before they noticed that Draco had disappeared into a doorway in the wall near them.  
  
They walked over to the row of doors on the wall, examining them. They observed that the door Draco had entered was his own personal dormitory and next to his, on the door of the end room, they read Hermione's name on the door in cursive, loopy letters. Harry ran his fingers over the bright letters, extremely proud of his best girl friend and what she had been through and accomplished.   
  
Draco suddenly walked back into the common room, closing the door of the dormitory containing Justin, tucked into the denim blue bed coverings. He motioned for Harry and Ron to follow him and together the three wizards plopped themselves onto squashy armchairs huddled around the warm fire.  
  
"Where are Ginny and Lavender?" Draco questioned the men. "Are they not worried about Hermione?"  
  
"Of course they are," Ron answered. "They were going to come but the Thomas' and Seamus and Padma weren't home and we couldn't leave the kids. McGonagall said she'd owl them as soon as we had any word from any of you so I expect they know by now. But right now we're just concerned with what exactly happened tonight." Ron looked Draco squarely in the eyes and waited, waited to hear what had happened to Hermione and how they had gotten Justin back.  
  
Draco took a deep breath, not wanting to relive it already. Finding out Justin had been kidnapped by Death Eaters and seeing his son hanging limp and tattered from those chains with Death Eaters surrounding him sent fear and anger coursing through his veins. Seeing Hermione taking that curse for his son and watching her kind, honey eyes fill with unimaginable pain tore his heart apart. Battling who he had considered friends in his Hogwarts days and knowing that they were the cause of all of that had made his blood boil. And now he had to experience it again.  
  
He closed his steel grey eyes and shuddered. But he knew that he owed it to Ron and Harry to tell them what had happened. They were Hermione's best friends and she loved them like brothers. Plus, they had accepted Draco so easily, accepted that he had changed with only Hermione's word and they hadn't gone back to hating him because of the horrid way he had treated Hermione.   
  
Harry seemed to notice that this was a hard thing for Draco to do. He, of course, had done it many times before- reliving the Chamber of Secrets, that night in the graveyard, seeing Cedric die when he was fourteen….. the list was endless. He knew exactly how Draco was feeling so he leaned over and gently placed his palm on the man's forearm, seemingly startling him. Draco looked up into Harry's sympathy-filled emerald eyes.  
  
"Draco, I know how hard this is. Trust me, I know. But also trust me on this: It feels so good to be able to tell someone and not be burdening yourself with the events that happened. You can do it, I know it."  
  
Draco nodded and, taking a deep breath, began his story. He told the two men about the letter he had received, informing him that his son had been taken since he hadn't fulfilled his father's wishes. He told them of asking for Hermione's help and the two of them pleading that Dumbledore help them. He told them of traveling to this place that Dumbledore thought might be where they had taken Justin, and of the countless number of spells the trio had broken through, ending with the last. He told them of walking that endless, dark, dank, spider-filled tunnel under the tree and of finally reaching the door to the room. He told them of opening it to see the Death Eaters preparing to torture his young son, who was hanging from chains, weak, innocent, and defenseless. He told them of how they had meant to torture him with the Cruciatus curse but how Hermione had so bravely and selflessly taken the painful curse for Justin, exposing them but saving his son. He told them of battling the remaining Death Eaters, 'friends' and classmates from Hogwarts. Then he told them of their journey back to Hogwarts, cold, dirty, weak, and exhausted, but all very much alive.  
  
Draco finished his story and looked up into the faces of Ron and Harry. Ron sat with his mouth gaping open, mixed emotions clouding his normally bright blue eyes. Harry sat incredibly still, his face stony and somber. As an Auror, he had let these Death Eaters do this; he had let them run amok.  
  
"Bloody Merlin," Ron finally whispered quietly, looking at the floor. "That's some situation Draco. But I'm glad everyone is back safely: Justin, Hermione, Dumbledore, and you," he said, looking up and staring hard at Draco.   
  
"Where did the Death Eaters go? You said you only rounded up three of them. Where are those three? And what happened to the other two?" Harry questioned, his voice strained.  
  
"Yeah, two of them Apparated out before we had the chance to do anything or even see them. Three stayed behind to fight us, including the one who used the curse, and Dumbledore and I managed to stop all of them. They should still be down there now, unless Dumbledore has alerted the Aurors, which he most likely has."  
  
Harry nodded slightly and said, "I would have gotten the message if Dumbledore sent one but I asked for the day off after Dumbledore owled us from Hogsmeade before you guys left. I expect they'll be able to take care of it alright."  
  
Draco and Ron nodded at Harry's words and as Draco did this he caught sight of the time.  
  
"Three AM!" he exclaimed loudly. "I must have talked for quite a while!" As he said this he stifled a huge yawn and Harry and Ron glanced sideways at each other and nodded.  
  
"Draco, I think it's about time you got some sleep, you have to be exhausted from the past two days. You go on into your room and get as much rest as you can and Ron and I will settle ourselves in these delightful couches and wait for word on Hermione.  
  
Draco started to protest but was cut off by another huge yawn.   
  
"I guess I am a little bit tired," he admitted. "But promise you'll wake me if there's any word at all from Madame Pomfrey."  
  
"Will do, Draco," Ron said, giving him the thumbs up sign. Draco grinned slightly and, with a yawn, turned and walked towards his room and towards his son, disappearing through the door and leaving Ron and Harry alone.  
  
"Well mate," said Ron. "I'm a bit tired so I suggest you stay up and watch for Pomfrey's sign. You're good at this late night staying awake stuff; you do it all the time."   
  
With a small yawn, Ron walked to a particularly squashy couch and settled into it, turning his back to Harry. Unfortunately, he didn't see the pillow that Harry had pitched at his head in mock anger. It hit him with a 'FWUMP' and Ron grabbed it, placing it under his head and muttering a quick, "Thanks Harry," before starting to snore loudly.   
  
Harry grinned at his best friend and settled himself into his armchair, prepared to sit awake, listening to the beat of Ron's snores, until Pomfrey gave them the sign.   
  
An hour passed, then two, then three. Harry's eyelids were unbelievably heavy as each blink took him longer and longer to reopen his eyes. He was used to this though, being an Auror and all, and he ignored this extraordinary bout of tiredness. Although he was tired, he expected he wouldn't even be able to sleep much worrying about Hermione.   
  
Suddenly, after four hours and at seven in the morning, Harry was startled slightly by a sudden flash of bright red light. Ron jerked awake and tumbled from the couch, sleepily muttering at the rudeness of being woken up. But Harry just yanked him from the ground and pointed, smiling, at the symbol that had appeared in front of them. A bright red, glittering poppy had formed in their midst.  
  
"Ron, look! It's Pomfrey's sign! Hermione's woken up!" Go wake up Draco! We have to go see her!"  
  
Ron rushed over to Draco's door and pounded on it yelling, "Draco, it's Hermione, she's awake!" A grinning, extremely awake Draco appeared at the door a few seconds later followed by a drowsy, half-asleep Justin.   
  
"What should I do about Justin? I don't want to drag him up to the hospital wing but there's no way I'm leaving him alone," Malfoy wondered aloud.  
  
"Well, Professor, I could always watch him for you," said a woman's voice from the other side of the room. "Merlin knows half the castle is probably awake with you incessant banging and yelling going on."  
  
"McGonagall!" Harry exclaimed, turning around to stare at his stern-looking former teacher in her flannel nightgown. "S-Sorry about all that noise, we're just sorta excited, you know?" He stared at the Professor guiltily, a sheepish grin on his face.  
  
"Oh, just go. Hermione is waiting for you! And don't worry Draco, I'll watch Justin carefully. Seems that the little tyke has fallen back asleep anyways." The three men glanced around and smiled at the little blond five year old curled on the rug before the fire.  
  
"Well then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Draco whispered, so as not to wake his son.  
  
The trio made their way quickly from the common room, up the endless marble staircase, and through numerous corridors, emerging outside the hospital wing entrance about five minutes later. They rushed hurriedly into the room to see Hermione sitting up in bed eating a chunk of chocolate. Startled, she looked up at the noise and grinned when she saw who it was.   
  
Draco's heart skipped a beat when she smiled. He noticed that the colour had returned to her cheeks and they were now rosy red and glowing. Her previously dull eyes had regained that genuine sparkle in their soft, honey depths. When she smiled her eyes practically lit up. Her soft, pink lips, like two little clouds curved perfectly around her perfect white teeth. A chestnut curl fell softly in front of her face, escaping the wild mass of ringlets tucked behind her shoulders. She was absolutely beautiful. Perfect. How he had ever been mad at this beautiful creature was a mystery to him.  
  
Draco, Harry, and Ron rushed over to where Hermione sat. Harry and Ron enveloped her in a huge hug, glad she was safe and alive. Draco hung back, suddenly feeling sort of awkward.  
  
"Draco," Hermione said as the two men released her. "Draco, come here."  
  
Slowly he walked towards her bed and sat down on the edge of it. Hermione clasped his hand with her small, warm ones and stared into his warm, steely eyes.  
  
"I'm so sorry for giving us away to the Death Eaters. I know you said it was dangerous but I couldn't let anything happen to Justin. He's such a wonderful, innocent little boy and he's your son. I couldn't stand and watch anything happen to him, just to keep us safe. I had to disobey Dumbledore, I had to. Draco, I'm so sor—" She was silenced by Draco placing his hand gently over her mouth.   
  
"Shhh, Hermione, you have nothing to be sorry for. Another few moments and I would have done the same thing. I'm so proud of you, you were so wonderful and you have nothing to be sorry for. You acted so selflessly and you endured pain beyond pain for my son. Thank you. Don't you ever think what you did was wrong. We handled the Death Eaters fine and we're all alive. Now no more apologizing. Be proud of what you did for a wonderful, carefree little boy. You did everything and you did it all wonderfully."  
  
Draco was so sincere as he gave this little speech to Hermione that she nodded against his hand, tears spilling down her cheeks and splashing over his fingers. He pulled her into a tight hug, not wanting to let her go as Ron and Harry gave each other a knowing smile behind Draco's back.  
  
As Draco and Hermione pulled apart, Madame Pomfrey rushed over and checked Hermione a final time to be sure she was alright. Seemingly satisfied, she smiled and said, "Well, I believe it's alright for Ms. Granger here to be released from my care. Just remember dear, rest is what you need. The substitute professor will take over your class while you regain all of your strength back so you needn't worry about a thing."  
  
As the matron turned and swept from the room, Hermione smiled and threw back her covers eagerly. As she was still wearing her robes, she was instantly ready to get out of the hospital wing. She had never been the person to admit she was sick or admit she needed the hospital wing. And now was one of those times.  
  
"I'm so ready to get out of these clothes into something more comfortable and just sit by the fire. I feel like doing nothing today she said with a carefree twirl around the room.   
  
"Whoa," she said as she wobbled a bit. She grabbed at the wall for balance then realizing she was in the middle of the room she frantically grabbed at something to steady her wobbling legs.   
  
"Easy there Hermione," Draco said, rushing forwards to hold her. "You're not in perfect health you know, after being hit by the Cruciatus curse and all. You better take it easy for awhile.   
  
"I'm fine, Draco," Hermione argued but still let Draco keep a firm grip around her waist as he led her to the common room. Once there she quickly got changed and, emerging from her room, headed straight for the couch in front of the fire and plopped down into its mushiness, pulling a large book from a shelf on the table next to her and quickly losing herself in the writing.  
  
Draco chuckled as he watched her then turned towards the table where Minerva McGonagall sat grading papers.  
  
"Doing homework so early on a Sunday, Minerva?" Draco said with a grin.  
  
"Why yes Draco. I, unlike you, do not procrastinate at everything I do. I should have done this yesterday but I was sidetracked quite a bit. Now, if you don't mind, I need to get back to my marking. Your son is still sleeping on the couch right there. Oh, and Ron and Harry," she said as Draco started towards the couch containing Justin. "Your wives have written back and they said they are glad to hear everyone is alright and to tell you that they hope you get home soon."  
  
Harry and Ron thanked her before walking over to join Draco at the couch where Justin was now sitting, looking slightly awake.  
  
"Say guys, you both must be hungry. What do you say we head down to the Great Hall for some breakfast?" Harry suggested to Draco and Justin. Justin perked up at the mention of food and nodded hungrily. Draco laughed and agreed also.   
  
"What about you Hermione?" Ron asked loudly across the room as McGonagall frowned at him. "You must be hungry too! Join us?"  
  
"I would, Ron, but this book is at an excellent part in the plot! Would you just grab me a few things? That'd be great!" she answered.  
  
Ron yelled back and ok (with another frown from McGonagall) and Harry, Ron, Draco, and Justin headed to the Great Hall for some food.   
  
They emerged back into the common room a half an hour later, laden with toast, croissants, and other breakfast foods, along with a huge goblet of pumpkin juice, all for Hermione. She eagerly took it, thanking them, and disappeared back into her book as soon as she had gobbled up enough food.   
  
The morning and afternoon passed lazily with no one really in the mood to do anything. Harry and Ron announced at five o'clock that they had better be getting home and, with a long farewell to Hermione that consisted on endless hugs and see you soons, they two wizards waved a goodbye to Draco and Justin and left Hogwarts castle for Hogsmeade where they would Apparate home.   
  
Dinner came next and Hermione once again opted to stay in her place on the sofa, nearing the end of the massive book. Draco took Justin down for dinner and returned once again half an hour later with a load of food for Hermione. She thanked him with another one of her dazzling smiles before devouring the delicious food and quickly returning to the last few pages soon after.   
  
The sun had set at this point and millions of stars glittered in the inky blackness of the night sky, surrounding the moon. Moonlight glittered on the snow blanketing every aspect of Hogwarts' grounds. It was truly beautiful. But as Draco turned back to look into the room, he noticed something even more beautiful within the castle walls.  
  
Hermione looked as beautiful as ever. The fire was roaring in the fireplace and orange firelight danced across her face and reflected in her eyes and she eagerly read the last sentence. She slammed the book shut with a contented sigh and stared down at the rug where Justin had once again curled himself up before the fire and fallen asleep. She shivered lightly in the winter coolness despite the fire and Draco hurried over towards her, grabbing a knitted blanket as he did so.   
  
Without thinking, he sat himself on the opposite side of the couch. Hermione looked at him curiously and had to look twice as she really took in the man sitting before her. His pale blond hair hung across his forehead and into his arm grey eyes. An odd look passed through them as honey met steel, lingering for a moment. She then passed her gaze over his smooth face, firelight dancing across it just as it had been on hers. His lips… they were so luscious looking and she suddenly longed to feel them with her own. Her eyes then traveled to his body. He had removed his robes and was wearing a pale blue shirt. In the light of the fire she could see the rippling muscles beneath the thin cloth.   
  
Moving her eyes back up to meet his gaze, she saw him motion for her to join him. Unable to resist, she crawled across the couch and into his arms as he wrapped the warm, fuzzy blanket around her. He rested his cheek on her head and they sat like this for a while, just content to be in this position.   
  
But something had been on Hermione's mind. She had to know, she had to ask him. So she did.  
  
"Draco?"  
  
"Mhhmm?" he whispered in an answer.  
  
"Why did you choose me?" she blurted out. She then realized how ridiculous that sounded and chose her words more carefully, continuing, "Why did you ask me to help you get Justin back. I thought you hated me. And we were in a school full of fully qualified teachers with years of experience. Would they not have been better choices? Why me?"  
  
Draco was silent for a moment, thinking. He then answered slowly, "I never hated you, Hermione, and I never could. I may have held a grudge against you but I realize now that that was a stupid thing to do and I regret the time I lost getting to know you better. Secondly, I chose you because I knew you could do it. I don't know if you're aware of how powerful you really are. Sure you're good at magic but it's different, more than that. It's an aura of power around you. You're students noticed it on the first day of school, and they all worked hard to please you, and succeeded. And I noticed it over time. You're one of the most powerful witched of our time Hermione. That's why I chose you."  
  
As Draco finished Hermione had tears in her eyes. Her heart had swelled at every word he had uttered and all of her feelings that had built up within her since her reunion with him a year and a half ago exploded within her.   
  
Hermione turned to face him, tears still glistening in her eyes and Draco became short of breath. There was something, something he had never felt before. Sure, he had had feelings for her before but now, this was something much more, something fabulous. And Draco never wanted to stop feeling it; it was pure bliss.  
  
The twosome stared into each others eyes, warm, steely grey gazing into light, honey brown, a look in both of their eyes that neither had seen before within the depths of those windows to the souls. Before Hermione knew what she was doing, words were escaping her lips, but they were beautiful words that she meant with all her heart.  
  
"Draco, I love you." Her eyes were filled with nothing but love and sincerity and Draco knew he wanted to say it back.  
  
"I love you too Hermione."  
  
They were so close. Draco could smell the scent of her hair—strawberries. Slowly, Draco lowered his head towards hers, tipping her chin gently upwards with a single finger. Hermione closed her eyes and Draco followed just as their lips met. Draco pressed softly against her lips, feeling their lush softness, like two little pillows. It was a gentle kiss at first but then Hermione leaned upwards, pressing her lips more eagerly against Draco's to deepening the kiss. He answered back eagerly as a year and a half of pent up passion flowed between their two bodies. It was a wonderful sensation, to be in each others arms finally. Neither one wanted to end the kiss, neither one wanted to end their connection and become two separate beings once again.   
  
Finally, they pulled away slowly, once again gazing into each others eyes. Neither said a word but both grinned at the other, relieved to have finally let out their feelings.   
  
They broke their intense gaze and Hermione settled sleepily into Draco's arms, still wrapped within the warm blanket and slowly drifted to sleep. Draco settled his cheek against her soft, curly hair and let out a contented sigh. 'Everything is perfect now,' he thought as he too surrendered to his fatigue. His son was safe and he had Hermione. How much better could life get?  
  
***** *** *****  
  
AN- Yea! They FINALLY got together! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, the longest I've done yet at 10 pages on word. I know it's sorta boring at the beginning but I hope it picked up enough. Sooo sorry that it took so long for me to get this up but with school and projects and gazillions of hours of homework it was hard to find time to write. But I really hope you all luved this chapter! Thanks for all of the reviews last chapter, I luv you guys! :) And just to let you know, the story is winding down now, only a few chapters to go. I can't promise the next chapter will be up anytime soon because I'm not too sure when I'll find the time to write but I promise I'll go as fast as I can. Oh! I wanted your guys' opinions on something. I'm thinking of doing sortof sequels after this story involving the late Hogwarts years of Justin, Lily, Eddie, and Elisabeth, and Mackenzie, and James, and any other of the characters kids in those three years. So that would be possibly three more stories. So let me know what you think when you review! I'm not gonna beg since I did that last chapter but I'm gonna ask you very nicely. Pretty, pretty please with a cherry on top review this chapter because I put sooo much effort into it. Thanks all! And while your waiting for the next chapter, go join my HP message board The Scribbling Quill if you haven't already! http://scribblingquill.proboards19.com/ :) ~*~Fiery Phoenix~*~ 


	18. Acceptances

Unexpected Love  
  
Summary: A fic that takes place after Hogwarts. Hermione left the magical world behind after a messy breakup with Krum and became a muggle teacher. Years later she discovers that one of her new students is a Malfoy. What will happen when Draco enters her life?   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. The ones you don't recognize belong to me.  
  
*****correction #1- last chapter I said that Justin is five years old. He is, in fact, almost eight years old.   
  
*****correction #2- well I made a huge mistake concerning when Draco's son met everyone so this chapter is the corrected one that I replaced the wrong one with. Thanks to Gilraen Telemnar for pointing out this mistake quickly! :)   
  
!!!Now, on with the long-awaited chapter!!!   
  
Chapter 18- Acceptances   
  
The next couple of months passed by rather quickly. Dumbledore had happily suggested that Justin stay at the castle with them, so a bed was placed into the corner of Draco's dormitory.  
  
The crisp winter days were filled with walks around the lake, snowball fights on the grounds, and visits to Hogsmeade. The blustery evenings were spent by the roaring fire, the seven-year-old boy sprawled on the rug, his nose buried in one of the many books Hermione had introduced him to, with Hermione wrapped in Draco's gentle embrace on the couch behind him, content to just sit and watch Draco's son learn the magic of reading.  
  
Hermione had decided not to tell Harry, Ron, and the others about her relationship with Draco just yet. They had gotten off to a fresh start and she didn't want to jinx anything just yet. Christmas, she figured, would be an ideal time to tell them as they would be at Ron and Lavender's for Christmas this year, along with most of the Weasly family.  
  
Shortly after Hermione and Draco had gotten together, Draco had pulled Justin aside to tell him cautiously, in case he didn't take the news of daddy's new girlfriend too well.   
  
"Justin, I have something to tell you, and I hope you can take this in a mature way and not get angry or upset," he had begun.  
  
Looking into his father's identical grey eyes, he had replied, "What is it dad? Is something wrong?"  
  
"Well, no," he answered. "It's just… Hermione, well, Ms. Granger and I have decided that she's going to be my girlfriend. Now, I don't want you to get ups—"  
  
"YES!!" Justin interrupted his dad, throwing his fist into the air.  
  
"Justin! I certainly didn't expect this sort of reaction from you! What about your mother? Aren't you angry or upset that it may seem like I'm replacing your mother?" Draco said, shocked and his son's outburst.  
  
"Dad, I've known all along that you and Ms. Granger should be together! You're the ones who took so long to realize it! As for mom, she never gave me the kind of love that I deserved growing up. I'd go to my friends houses and their moms would hug them, bake them cookies, do stuff with them. At home all I ever saw was you and mom arguing about her wanting me to follow in grandfather Malfoy's footsteps. She didn't care about me; she cared about what I became. She helped those Death Eaters take me to that horrible place, trying to force me to what she called the 'Dark side.' When I was in Ms. Granger's class, she showed me what it was like to have someone care for you like a mother should. You guys look at each other the way my friends moms and dads do, when they're in love. And they're a family. I've never really had one of those until Ms. Granger came along."  
  
As Justin finished his speech, Draco stood stock still, frozen at his son's words. He had no idea his son had the capability to realize all those things. He would be eight in a few months and he was showing the maturity of someone much older. He supposed it may have had something to do with Justin being around Hermione so much; no one could have her as a teacher and not learn something important to do with not only books but real life. He didn't say anything to his son, just hugged him tightly and walked back towards the center of the common room, toward where Hermione was curled up on a couch, immersed in yet another huge novel.  
  
As he approached, Hermione looked up and smiled, closing her book with a small 'fwump' and scooting over to make room for him.  
  
"How did it go?" she asked, watching Justin cross the room towards Draco's dormitory.  
  
"Hermione, if I didn't know any better, I'd swear that that boy was your son, not mine."  
  
She looked at him quizzically but before she could question what he meant he got up from the couch and said, "I'm going down for dinner. Would you like to come?"  
  
Hermione nodded her head, still watching him curiously as he yelled, "Justin?! Are you coming for dinner or must you finish that book and starve?!"  
  
"I'm coming, Dad!" Justin yelled from the next room. He emerged a few minutes later, closing the door behind him with a soft 'click' and joined his father and his girlfriend near the rear of Merl's portrait. Justin pushed open the portrait and continued down the corridor, Draco and Hermione following close behind with their hands clasped and their faces smiling.   
  
*****   
  
Christmas arrived quickly for Hermione and she could be found sitting on the edge of her bed the night before her and Draco would be going to the Weasleys' and Potters'. She laughed aloud as she remembered bursting into tears at the prospect of spending the months leading up to Christmas away from her friends. She had even considered writing to Dumbledore and telling him that she had changed her mind, and she no longer wished to teach Charms. But Hermione knew that she had done the right thing. Teaching at Hogwarts was what she was meant to do. Sure, she had enjoyed teaching at the elementary school, but it paled in comparison to teaching magic.  
  
She was still sitting on her bed, smiling with a glazed over look in her eyes when Draco walked in. She snapped out of her trance at the sound of his footsteps and grinned up at him, her honey eyes sparkling. Draco smiled back but it quickly faded when he caught sight of Hermione's trunk. It was empty.  
  
"Hermione!" You're supposed to be getting packed. We leave tomorrow morning! That's only 11 short hours away!"  
  
Hermione sighed, still smiling up at him.   
  
"Oh, I don't mind. I have 11 hours left to pack. Right now I'm thinking about how completely and utterly perfect my life is," she told him.  
  
Draco's playful scowl silently slid from his face as he sat down beside her on the bed, wrapping his arm around her small body. She leaned her head onto his strong shoulder, her chestnuts curls spilling across his body.  
  
"So we're going to Ron's house tomorrow. Everyone will be there. Everyone will find about us. What will they say? I've been a selfish bastard lately and what if they don't approve? What will we do then?"  
  
"Oh Draco," Hermione began. "It doesn't matter what they think, I'll still love you no matter what. And besides, they won't not approve. They know you have a temper that makes you act like that sometimes. Heck, I was friends with Harry and Ron for seven years and those two have some of the worst tempers I've ever seen. And boy did they hold grudges when they got angry. You have nothing to worry about. They know about this stuff. They're male too you know," she added with a giggle.   
  
Draco grinned, reassured, and leaned down towards her, planting a soft, sweet kiss on her lips. He then got up and walked towards to doorway, turning only to say, "Oh, and don't forget, you only have 10 hours and 56 minutes left to pack. Better get cracking."  
  
Hermione laughed and flung a pillow at his retreating back before dragging herself up from the bed and over to the closet. She might as well get the packing over with now.  
  
*****  
  
"Justin! Hurry up, will you? We've got to get up to Dumbledore's office to Floo to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's house before 9:00!" Draco yelled into the bathroom at his son, who was taking his time to get ready.  
  
"Ok Dad, I'm just brushing my hair!" he replied, and two minutes later he threw open the door and ran out to join his father and Hermione at the portrait hole.   
  
"Sorry Hermione," he said. "I just wanted to look nice so that these people will still like me and Dad," he added nervously.  
  
"It's quite alright, Justin," replied Hermione. "Don't worry though; I can't see my friends staying mad at either of you. You both look so handsome! Two perfect gentlemen. Oh this Christmas is going to be wonderful!" she added, her eyes shining.   
  
Draco, Hermione, and Justin proceeded along the corridors and up several flights of stairs, loaded down with their many trunks. Several minutes later, they came upon the huge stone entrance to Dumbledore's office and, after muttering the password, proceeded up the steps to the large oak doors. Dumbledore swiftly answered after a knock on the door and the three piled into the Headmaster's office.  
  
"Ah, right on time. Well now, if you have everything gathered together, you can go right ahead. Just step right in and say 'RON WEASLEY'S!'   
  
"Alright, Hermione, you can obviously go first, as I think they would be mighty shocked if I stepped into their living room. We'll follow right behind you," Draco told Hermione, so she took a handful of the fine powder and stepped into the fireplace.  
  
"I'll see you there, and don't worry, everything will be fine!" she said reassuringly to a slightly nervous Draco before dropping the Floo powder, announcing her destination, and disappearing from sight.  
  
Hermione spun around dizzily until she threw out her leg and stepped somewhat awkwardly into the golden living room of Ron and Lavender's house. Four heads snapped up at the sound of her and Hermione looked around to see the faces of Ron, Harry, Ginny, and Lavender beaming up at her.  
  
"Hermione!" Harry exclaimed, rising from the couch and advancing towards her to embrace her in a hug.   
  
"Wait," Hermione said, and added quickly at the look on Harry's face, "before anyone says or does anything, I have a surprise. It should be along shortly."  
  
As if on cue, two figures, one short and one tall, stepped out of the fireplace, wiping remnants of soot from their clothing. They looked up and the taller one stepped towards Hermione, snaking his arm around her tiny waist. A gasp was heard from Ginny as the four found themselves looking at Draco Malfoy and a small, blonde-haired boy, Justin, who was now standing in front of Hermione and Draco.  
  
"Hermione, you little rascal! Why didn't you tell us!" Lavender exclaimed with an excited little squeal. "What a secret to keep! Well, come in, sit down, and please explain to us how this happened!"  
  
The three sat down on in two chairs opposite the couches and Justin settled himself comfortably onto Hermione's lap. Hermione took a deep breath and proceeded to tell the story to her old friends. When she was done, she looked hesitantly around at them all. They, however, didn't seem too surprised at her words. Hermione inquired about this to Harry, wondering why her friends expected this to happen so much.  
  
"Well, Hermione," he began, "Ron and I knew the minute Draco arrived back at Hogwarts with you and Justin back in November that it was only a matter of time before something happened. You weren't awake at the time, but we ran into you guys when you first arrived back. Draco's eyes gave it away. Never try to lie, mate, it won't work," Harry added with a laugh, addressing Draco as he spoke.  
  
"Anyways," he continued, "We could tell that he cared deeply about you, and that whatever he had against you wouldn't last after what happened with the three of you and the Death Eaters. Not many people can save a man's son's life and not be forgiven by the man. And then, of course, we knew, no matter how hard you tried to hide it, that inside you, you returned Draco's feelings. After being best friends with you for seven years it wasn't really that hard to figure out."  
  
"So basically, Hermione," Ron added, "we all here were just sitting around, waiting for someone to make a move. We just wish you would have told us instead of keeping us in suspense!"  
  
Hermione laughed, apologizing the her friends, and then, passing Justin over to Draco, got up to receive a proper welcoming hug from all four of them. As she went to sit back down, Hermione was bombarded with hugs from Lily (who was carrying James), Mackenzie, Eddie, and Elisabeth, who had all been apparently sleeping at the time of her arrival.   
  
"Aunt Mione!" they all exclaimed excitedly. Although Hermione was not their actual aunt, the children had taken to calling her that. Hermione saw Justin, sitting somewhat shyly off to the side, and beckoned him over. The kids smiled brightly at him as they recognized him from Hermione's going away party. Justin's nervousness faded as he laughed and went off running upstairs with his friends to play. Hermione smiled and returned to her squashy scarlet seat, chatting merrily about her time and Hogwarts, and listening intently to life at the Ministry, in the wizarding towns, and at the quiet homes by the lake.  
  
Hermione perked up at the sound of the lake and pleaded eagerly, "Oh, please tell me that we can go skating on the lake again. That was so much fun last time, we just have to!"  
  
Harry laughed and replied, "Well, Hermione, you're in luck. It's been so cold this winter and the lake is covered with a thick layer of ice. We'll probably be skating on it until summer! I think it's about time for breakfast so if you'd like, we can head on over there after."  
  
Hermione nodded eagerly and stood up, heading towards the kitchen for breakfast. The kids joined them soon after and they gobbled down the breakfast of bacon and eggs, excited to get out onto the ice. After the dishes had been cleared, the adults bundled the kids up into warm winter jackets, thick snowsuits, knitted scarves, mittens, and a warm fuzzy hat each. The children then waited, rather impatiently, as the adults got themselves ready.  
  
Hermione dug through her trunk and pulled out her dark blue snowsuit that she had purchased at a muggle shop a couple years earlier. She slipped into the crisp, white skates that Lavender had gotten for her and tied them tightly. To keep her warm, she wrapped a fuzzy white scarf around her neck, slipped her hands into her white knitted gloves, and tugged a hat over her wild brown hair that she had tied into two low braids in an attempt to keep it from blowing into her face.   
  
Emerging back into the living room, Hermione's eyes fell upon Draco and she gaped at him. 'He looks so hot!' Hermione thought to herself. But it was true. He was dressed all in black, which contrasted so nicely with his pale blonde hair and his silvery eyes. Around his head he wore a thick black headband to keep his ears warm and here and there his short hair escaped it and fell across his eyes.  
  
Ginny, who was watching Draco gape right back at Hermione, smiled to herself. She was so happy for Hermione. She deserved this, after what she had gone through with Krum. As she watched, the two lovebirds walked towards each other and clasped hands, giving each other a quick peck on the lips before gathering Justin and following the Weasley family outside.  
  
Down on the lake, Hermione was in her element. She loved the cold, crispness of the morning, with the wind blowing across her face, turning her cheeks a rosy pink colour. She breathed in the cool air and soared across the ice, completely unaware of anyone but her. Of course, she quickly remembered Draco and made her way back to him. Justin had gone off skating with Lily, so the two of them entwined their fingers and just skated lazily along the slippery surface.   
  
Draco suddenly stopped and Hermione looked around to see why. She immediately realized it when her eyes fell upon the mansion before her.  
  
"Malfoy Manor," Draco whispered. "It seems so.... cold. I have no good memories there anymore. It holds my past, which I desperately want to forget. All I want to think about now is my future."  
  
Hermione squeezed Draco's hand reassuringly and whispered into his ear, "The past is over and gone. You can never forget it, but with help from the ones that love you, you can push it aside and get on with the wonderful life you have now." Hermione's warm breath tickled Draco's ear as he lost himself in thought. He remembered the zombie that was Hermione sadly drag around the corridors at the end of their seventh year at Hogwarts. He knew that Krum had made her past a living hell.   
  
Yet, here they were. Hermione, with her terrible past, and Draco, with his own. They were together, in love, and their future lay in front of them like a picture waiting to be painted.   
  
As Hermione gently led him back to the other side of the lake, Draco made a decision in his head that he knew he would never regret.  
  
*****  
  
Christmas day dawned crisp and snowy, a perfect winter wonderland. As the cool wind blew softly outside, inside everyone was gathered happily around the Christmas tree. The adults were sitting back, watching the children open their gifts and exclaim gleefully at the sight of them. Hermione sat in a corner of the couch, bundled in a fleece blanket, her messy, coils of hair spilling softly over her, clutching a warm cup of hot cocoa.   
  
For some reason, Harry, and Ron would not stop smiling crazily at her. When finally it came time for her to open her gifts, the two men smiled knowingly at each other. Hermione opened many gorgeous things: new robes, clothes, books, and multiple other fantastic things. But she soon realized that she had not received anything from Draco yet. By this time, Ron and Harry were on the edges of their seats, their matching grins splitting their faces into two.  
  
"Well, Draco," she began, in mock annoyance, "I don't seem to have received anything from you! What kind of a boyfriend are you, huh?"  
  
"Well you see, Hermione, there you are wrong. I did, in fact, get you a gift. But I expect you to ask me nicely for it, with proper manners," Draco answered, in the same mocking tone.  
  
Hermione smiled and answered, "Pretty pretty please, with a cherry on top?" Draco got up from the couch and pulled Hermione to her feet.   
  
"You'll have to stand up for me to give this to you properly." Hermione looked puzzled for a moment, until Draco stuck his hand into his pocket and bent onto one knee. An audible gasp was heard from Hermione, and tears began to fill her eyes as she looked at the sparkling diamond resting in the box in Draco;s hand and realized what was happening.   
  
"Hermione," Draco began, looking deep into her chestnut eyes with his own warm, silver ones, "I love you deeply and know that together we can put our pasts behind us and begin a new life, together. I've never felt this way before about anyone, but it is a truly wonderful feeling, and I know that I'm doing the right thing. I want a future with you, Hermione. I want to hold you and never let you go. I want to protect you from all the hurt that you have endeared. I want to love you forever. So please, Hermione, will you marry me?"  
  
Tears poured down Hermione's cheeks and an overwhelming feeling came over her. It was almost as if Krum had never happened, almost as if she had never felt pain in her heart that was now so strongly shouting out the answer to her.  
  
"Yes, Draco," Hermione whispered, and as Draco's nervous face split into a bright smile, Hermione laughed and allowed herself to be enveloped by Draco into a tight embrace, followed by a deep, passionate kiss. Hermione vaguely heard her friends cheering and congratulating her.  
  
Draco leant his forehead against Hermione's and looked deeply into her love-filled eyes, almost as if he were looking into her soul. He loved this gorgeous woman, gazing into his eyes, with all his heart, and he felt like the happiest man alive. Draco briefly glanced down at his son, who had snaked his arms around his father's waist. He looked back up at Hermione, who was smiling down at Justin, and caught her gaze as she looked back up.  
  
"We'll be a family now, Mione. The first loving family I've ever known." With that, Hermione cut him off with a soft, sweet kiss. She was the luckiest woman alive; Draco had given her more than just an engagement ring. He had given her a chance to be a wife and a mother. He had given her a family too.  
  
***** *** *****  
  
AN- *cowers guiltily behind her keyboard* ummm.... well.... sorry? You guys, I am soooooooo sorry! I can't believe I went THIS long without updating! It will never happen again, I promise! I don't even really have an excuse for it, just an explanation. You all know that since my last update, school has started fully. I don't have the full days of writing like I used to; I just have homework-filled days where I might find a couple of minutes to write a paragraph or two. And my family doesn't know about me writing because then they'll want to read it, and I just don't feel comfortable with my family reading what I write. I don't know why, but all I know is that someone is ALWAYS home and the computer is situated right in the middle of where everyone always is. So it's hard for me to find time to right. But still, I shouldn't of waited this gosh-darn long to update! To those readers out there who have stuck with my story and believed I'd be back, have a cookie. *hands everyone a cookie*. So, about the story, isn't it cute? It's a cliché ending to this chapter, I know, but I can't think of anything more interesting at the moment. I hope this chappie was worth the wait, and I hope you'll all express your feelings on this chapter with a lovely trip to the review button! :) I'd really appreciate feedback, because for some reason, I struggled through this chapter. Anyways, review please, and I'll try my hardest to get another chapter up soon. In the meantime, go visit my HP message board (URL is in my bio). So until next time, happy reading! :) *FieryPhoenix 


	19. Winter Wonderland Wedding

Unexpected Love  
  
Summary: A fic that takes place after Hogwarts. Hermione left the magical world behind after a messy breakup with Krum and became a muggle teacher. Years later she discovers that one of her new students is a Malfoy. What will happen when Draco enters her life?   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. The ones you don't recognize belong to me.  
  
!!!Now, on with the long-awaited chapter!!!   
  
Chapter 19- Winter Wonderland Wedding  
  
  
  
That night, Hermione sat in her room, gazing out upon the thousands of stars surrounding the moon. The last bit of daylight was fading away behind the snow covered hills, making them seem as if they were gleaming with a blood red glow. It was truly beautiful, and Hermione loved the days that she spent with Ron, Harry, Lavender, Ginny, and the kids in their small, cozy cottage homes.   
  
When she and Draco got married, where would they live? The Malfoy Manor? Hermione shivered. There was just something about that place that gave her the creeps. Partly she guessed it was because Lucius Malfoy had once resided there. And maybe it was also because Pansy Parkinson had also lived there for several years, as Draco's wife. But mostly she figured that it was because it was just that—a manor. She had lived in small places all of her life and she loved the cosiness of them. She had no desire to live in some huge, cold, mansion. But, alas, it was where Justin and Draco lived and she expected that once she and Draco got married, she would live there too.  
  
"Hey Mione, what are you up to?" Hermione jumped slightly and turned around, smiling.   
  
"Draco, don't ever sneak up on me again. And I am just admiring the view. I just love this lake, and all the trees around it."  
  
"It is beautiful isn't it?" Draco said, coming up behind Hermione and putting his arms around her neck, resting his chin on her head.   
  
"It's absolutely breathtaking. Just look at the snow covering everything," Hermione answered. Draco obliged and stared transfixed, watching the snow lightly falling from seemingly nothingness above to blanket the ground in a sparkling white cover.   
  
"Let's get married here, in the snow."  
  
Draco surprised even himself when he said that. It had just come spilling out of his mouth without him thinking about it. But it was true, it was what he wanted, and he knew it was what Hermione wanted.  
  
Hermione whipped her head around quickly and gazed into his shining silver eyes. She didn't know if he was telling the truth but one look in those eyes told her he wanted this badly. She smiled widely at the thought but then it hit her—there would only be snow for a couple more months. And she sure didn't want to wait until next year. She voiced this concern to Draco and he just smiled and said, "Well, I guess we'll just have to do it in a few months then. Say, end of February?"  
  
Hermione laughed and kissed him deeply.   
  
"I'll take that as a yes then," he said, and Hermione answered, "Yes, of course, yes! Oh Draco, this is my dream wedding, thank you!"   
  
The two of them stood like that in each others arms, Hermione's head buried in Draco's chest and Draco's chin resting on Hermione's head. Both of them had smiles on their faces as they just stood there, together.   
  
Finally, Draco said, "Well, Mione, you should be getting to bed. We have plenty of planning to do before we return to Hogwarts—" Draco was cut off by a huge yawn and Hermione giggled.   
  
"Well, I guess I'll be getting to bed to," said Draco as Mione grinned at him. She grabbed his hand and led him over to the plush, lavender and white-clad bed. They slipped under the luxurious silk bedspread and settled into each others arms. Hermione looked up into Draco's steely grey eyes and said, "I love you Draco."  
  
"I love you too, Hermione," Draco replied. After a soft, sweet kiss, Hermione rested her head beside Draco's, feeling warm and safe in Draco's strong but gentle embrace. She sighed lightly and drifted off to sleep with a contented smile on her face.  
  
*****  
  
Excited squeals filled the house the following morning as Hermione and Draco told everyone about their wedding plans.  
  
"Oh, Hermione! You're getting married right here in our own backyard!" Ginny said excitedly, and Hermione could already see Ginny's thoughts and plans going through her head a mile an minute.  
  
Hermione laughed and turned to Ron, who had inquired about the exact day for the wedding. Hermione hesitated slightly because she and Draco hadn't exactly figured that out. They knew that they wanted it to be the end of February but that was all.  
  
"February 24th," Hermione blurted out suddenly. She turned her head sheepishly towards Draco to see his reaction to her sudden decision. He seemed surprised but in her honey eyes he could tell that there was something special about that day.   
  
"That's right, February 24th," he answered, smiling at Hermione as she smiled gratefully back at him.  
  
"That doesn't even leave us two months!" said Lavender, "we should get started right away! Hermione, when you get ready, me and Ginny are taking you dress robe shopping. The boys can take Draco to get his wedding robes while we're at it!" Lavender started to head towards the stairs to get ready when Hermione interrupted her.  
  
"Wait."  
  
Lavender froze and the others all looked at her expectantly.   
  
"I know I'm a witch, and I know that magical weddings are much different than muggle weddings -although I'm not sure how since I've never been to one— but if it's alright with Draco, I'd like to have a muggle wedding. My mother and I would always imagine my wedding together and plan how the wonderful day would go. My one wish for this wedding is for it to be muggle."  
  
Hermione waited nervously for the verdict and let out a sigh of relief when Draco answered, "Honey, the wedding will be muggle, if that is what you truly want. I promised that I would keep you happy and I will keep that promise. But! I have no idea how a muggle wedding goes so please, enlighten me."  
  
Hermione spent the next hour telling her very interested fiancé and group of friends (except, of course, Harry, who already knew about muggle weddings) all about how a muggle wedding worked. They were extremely excited to get started' it seemed like such an odd but wonderful adventure!  
  
"So, Hermione, when you're ready, Lav and I will take you wedding dress shopping," Ginny concluded.   
  
"And Ron and I will take Draco shopping for his tuxedo," Harry said.   
  
"I thought it was called a tookado?" Ron said, confused, and everyone laughed as they hurried around, getting ready for their day of shopping.  
  
*****  
  
"Oh Hermione, that's gorgeous!" Lavender gushed, gazing up at Hermione in her eleventh wedding dress that she had tried on.  
  
"This is definitely the one," Hermione said, gazing dreamily at her self in the mirror as she twirled.  
  
The girls had been in the muggle dress shop for almost two hours now and Ginny and Lavender were ecstatic to hear that Hermione had finally found her dress.   
  
And it was a truly beautiful dress, especially on Hermione. It was a pure, crisp white dress that made her dark skin and light brown hair stand out immensely. The style of the dress was like a princess' dress; it had a tight fitting bodice and a large, flowing skirt. The bodice had tiny, off the shoulder straps and a bateau neckline that cut sharply across Hermione's front. It was embellished with diamonds and crystals scattered across the front, forming delicate little flowers. The back was nearly bare. There was a rectangular opening down the back of the bodice, going nearly all the way down. This opening was laced up with a rich, silk ribbon. The bodice ended just below Hermione's waist, around her hips, in a soft, subtle curve. The full bottom trailed from below the bodice, plain, except for a ring of the diamond and crystal flowers around the bottom. A small train trailed from the back, not to big that people could step on it, but elegantly trailing just behind the gown.  
  
"I'll take it."  
  
*****  
  
Meanwhile, across town, Draco was trying on the perfect tuxedo. It was a simple, midnight black tuxedo, with a jacket that fell to around Draco's upper hips and plain black, strait-leg pants. The very bottom layer consisted of a crisp, white collared shirt. This was covered by a platinum silver vest that Harry had said would bring out Draco's eyes and go well with the white dress Hermione would almost certainly choose. Draco had decided against the bowtie, saying it looked silly, so he had sent Ron to fetch him a regular tie. Ron had done amazingly well and had been able to retrieve a plain black, elegant tie. Harry had said that the vest was enough and that Draco should tone down the rest of the outfit with a simple black tie.   
  
The final result was amazing. Draco emerged from the dressing room and the female saleslady was practically drooling over him. The sleek black with his blond hair was an amazing combination. Harry and Ron smiled to themselves.  
  
"We'll take it."  
  
*****  
  
The adults returned home with their treasures and hid them away until the wedding. The rest of the Christmas break was spent doing planning, planning, and more planning.   
  
It had been decided that the wedding would take place at the edge of the frozen lake, and that the reception would be brought into the warmth of Harry and Ginny's large kitchen and living room. Molly Weasley would prepare all of the food and beverages and the cake, and Fred and George would provide music from their large collection. Professor Sprout had agreed to lend the couple a large array of beautiful, cold-resistant flowering plants that she had been growing, and Colin Creevey, who had become a professional photographer, had agreed to be the photographer for the wedding.   
  
The wedding rings had been purchased, they had gotten the marriage license, and, to the joy of Hermione, Dumbledore had agreed to perform the ceremony.   
  
The day before Hermione and Draco were to have returned to Hogwarts, they sent out the wedding invitations. Draco was reading over them when his eyes fell upon the date for the wedding. He realized he never had asked Hermione why the day was so important. When he asked Hermione about this, she simply answered, "It was my parent's wedding anniversary," with a small smile on her face.  
  
Draco smiled at this and went back to reading the invitations. However, as Draco sifted through the small stack of letters, he noticed that Hermione's parents had not been invited. Of course, he had noticed that the Grangers were never present at Christmas or any other special holiday, and Hermione never seemed to write or receive letters to or from them. He decided that he needed to find out what had happened to them, why Hermione wanted their wedding to be the same date as her parents, even though they weren't part of her life.  
  
Hermione looked at Draco when he asked her, extremely surprised at his question. Draco immediately regretted asking her when she looked at him. Hurt and pain swam behind her honey, tear-filled eyes. But Hermione took a deep breath and prepared to tell him the awful truth that nobody, not even Harry or Ron, had been told before.  
  
"They died."  
  
As she said this a solitary tear rolled down her cheek. Draco grabbed her hand and squeezed it encouragingly. Hermione continued.  
  
"It was in seventh year, not long after Krum left me. I got an owl from my aunt telling me the news. They had been visiting my aunt and uncle for the weekend. When they left it was pouring. There was no moon and they were out in the country so there were no streetlamps. They got into an accident that night. They died instantly. They left me. I had no boyfriend, no mother, and no father. I had no one that loved me."  
  
Draco just held Hermione as she cried. He knew what it felt like to lose his parents. But to lose them both so unexpectedly.... Draco shivered and held Hermione even closer, trying to shield her from all the pain that she had experienced in what was supposed to be a happy time.   
  
Hermione cried herself to sleep in Draco's arms. She looked so peaceful, just like an angel. Draco carried her to the couch and covered her with a blanket that was obviously knitted by Mrs. Weasley. He then quickly and quietly finished sending out the invitations and left to search out Ron and Harry.  
  
*****  
  
After that day, Hermione spoke no more of her parents, and Draco said nothing about them. Hermione and Draco headed back to Hogwarts while Justin stayed at the Weasley's house since Pansy had lost all custody of Justin.  
  
  
  
January and the beginning of February flew by for Hermione and Draco once they had settled back into their routine at Hogwarts. Before they knew it, it was the eve of the wedding. Hermione and Draco Flooed to the Weasley's that night so that they could prepare everything they needed to prepare the day before the wedding. Most of the staff of Hogwarts, all of whom had been invited to the wedding, would be Flooing there the next day (of course, some staff members needed to stay with the students and weren't able to attend).  
  
The night of February 23rd was a busy night, full of reunions, last minute checks on everything, and the setting up of the ceremony and reception areas. Hermione's dress was hung in one room, ready for her, and Draco's tux was set out in another room, waiting for him. The bride and groom went to bed that night exhausted but extremely excited.  
  
Finally, the morning of the wedding arrived. Soft, white snow was falling, much to the delight of Hermione and Draco. Snow just seemed to top of their Winter Wonderland Wedding.  
  
Hurriedly, Draco and Hermione ate a plentiful breakfast before Hermione headed off to get ready with her maid of honour, Ginny, and Draco headed off to get ready with his best man, Harry. Lavender, Ron, and the kids remained downstairs, to put the finishing touches on everything and greet the guests as the began to arrive.  
  
Upstairs, in the grooms room, Harry got into his own black suit and then helped Draco into his stunning tuxedo.  
  
"You're really lucky, you know mate," Harry said once Draco was ready, "Hermione's a great girl. Strong, brave, determined, good-hearted, and powerful. Very forgiving too, if you ask me. She shocked us all that day at Hogsmeade. She'd been gone for almost eight years, just disappeared from out lives, leaving us worried sick about her; there wasn't one day when I didn't wonder what her life was like. And then she just comes traipsing back into Hogsmeade and our lives one day outta the blue with you tagging along. You, our enemy from Hogwarts, who countless times called Hermione a mudblood."  
  
Draco flinched at this foul word and his memories of hurting Hermione with it, but Harry continued.  
  
"We were speechless. And angry. It was almost as if Hermione had betrayed us. But she told us that you had changed, and we knew better than to ignore Hermione's judgement. We reluctantly accepted you. Then later that day Hermione comes crying to us. And she was crying over you. We had seen Hermione in immense pain over a guy before and we didn't want it to happen again, not when we had just re-found her. We were so angry at you, Draco. We thought maybe Hermione's judgement had been slipping over the years. But do you know what happened then? We realized that you had done something that we had failed to do. You had found Hermione and you had brought her back. We couldn't do that. No matter how many times we wrote to Hermione, begging her to return, she wouldn't. But after one conversation with you, she followed right back into her magical life. We knew we couldn't be mad at you anymore after you brought her back to us. And then there was the incident with Justin and the Death Eaters. When you carried Hermione through those doors, your eyes gave away everything. You cared so deeply for Hermione, and your love for her had been mounting ever since you first met her after all those years. We could see that you were scared to love her fully though, to be with her. Draco, have you ever loved someone before?  
  
Draco looked up into Harry's eyes and replied, "Only my mother and Justin. I had never felt the love for a woman before. I was afraid. Holding a grudge was the only thing that I knew how to do."  
  
"But when you saw Hermione awake after she had saved the life of your son, one of the only people you've ever loved—"  
  
"I knew that she was the one," Draco finished. "I hadn't let anyone touch my heart like that before. I actually didn't feel that I deserved Hermione. But she forgave me. She is my life. She saved me. And I love her."  
  
Harry answered, "I know you do, Draco, and I can honestly say that you deserve to have her. The past is the past, and you proved that we can make choices in our lives that change who we set out to be. Hermione is the one for you Draco, and you're the one for her. So get out there and marry her!" Harry added with a grin.  
  
Draco returned the grin and gave Harry a quick hug before throwing open the door and practically skipping down the hallway, right past the door where Hermione was getting ready on the other side.  
  
Inside that door, A nervous but eager Hermione sat on the edge of the bed, wringing her hands, while Ginny stood above her, wand in hand, setting Hermione's long curls into an elegant updo.   
  
Few words had been exchanged between the two women. Hermione was so nervous she could barely speak, and Ginny was busy concentrating on turning Hermione into the perfect bride. She had done Hermione's makeup very naturally; Hermione's eyes had been lined with a dark brown eyeliner followed by a shimmery dark brown shadow to slightly smudge it. Lighter brown had been swept across her eyelids to bring out the golden-brown flecks in Hermione's honey eyes. Two coats of black mascara, a light smudge of blush, and a few swipes of reddish-pinkish lipstick had been applied to complete Hermione's stunning look.   
  
"Done!"   
  
It appeared that Ginny had finished Hermione's hair so Hermione turned around from her seat on the bed to glance in the mirror. She gasped at what she saw.  
  
Hermione's hair had been pulled back from her face and had all been gathered at the back of her head in a slightly messy, tousled look. At the back, tendrils of hair escaped the knot and hung to Hermione's neck. Around the front, Ginny had cut a few pieces of hair that hung to Hermione's cheekbones, and these little pieces had been left hanging in the front, defining Hermione's strong feminine cheekbones. To finish it off, a few flowers had been placed into the updo in the back, and a sheer veil that reached to Hermione's waist had been placed gently on her head.  
  
"Oh, Ginny, it's beautiful, thank you so much!" Hermione said, springing up and hugging her best female friend. Ginny laughed and said, "You're welcome, Hermione, but you still need to get your dress on! And, come to think of it, me and Lav do to! Hold on a sec Mione."  
  
Ginny cautiously opened the door, peered around to make sure no one was peeking, and beckoned Lavender upstairs to the room. Lavender came hurrying upstairs and gasped when she saw Hermione.   
  
"You look beautiful Mione," she said, and Ginny answered, "Yes, yes, she knows that, but we have to get ready quick before we get Hermione into her dress! Our dresses are in the closet, along with Mackie's dress. Is Justin in his little suit yet?"  
  
"He sure is," Lavender replied, "and he looks adorable! Quite the little gentleman!" Hermione smiled at this as Ginny rushed off to find Mackenzie, who would be Hermione's flower girl.   
  
When Ginny returned with the little girl, the next several minutes were a frenzied rush to get ready. Ginny helped Mackie into her dress, a little powder blue ball gown, while Lavender slipped into her own dress. Hermione had chosen simple, slim dresses that flowed straight down on the two women's elegant curves. They had tiny spaghetti straps and were in the same beautiful powder blue colour as the flower girl's dress, one of Hermione's favourite colours. When Lavender was in the dress, she quickly pulled Mackenzie's strait, jet black hair into two little pigtails as Ginny slipped into her own dress. Lastly, the two women gave their hair large, soft curls and pinned their hair back on one side with beautiful combs that Hermione had provided them with. They were a beautiful silver colour and had dainty little flowers on them made of diamonds. Hermione's mother had worn them at her wedding and Hermione knew that she wanted Ginny and Lavender to wear them at hers.   
  
Finally, it was time for the major task: getting Hermione into her wedding dress. After 15 minutes of struggling with the clasps and ribbons, Hermione was in the dress and she looked gorgeous.   
  
"Draco's gonna have a heart attack when he sees you, Mione," Lavender said.  
  
"Yea, if he doesn't jump on her first!" Ginny joked, and the three women laughed as Ginny took Mackenzie by the hand and the four girls, after checking to see that the coast was clear, made their way downstairs.  
  
It was time for the wedding.   
  
The guests were all seated outside, Draco had taken his place at the altar with Harry, and Ron was waiting at the door with Justin, both of them smiling at how beautiful she looked. Hermione looked at him curiously before asking him, "Ron, shouldn't you be outside?" Ron shrugged his shoulders before walking towards her, clearing his throat and saying, "Hermione Granger, may I have the honour of walking you down the aisle?"  
  
Hermione gasped and nodded her head as tears filled her eyes. She jumped into Ron's arms, enclosing him in a giant hug and thanking him over and over. If her father couldn't be there to walk her to the altar, Ron was the next best choice.  
  
As the music began to play (Madam Pomfrey was actually an amazingly good piano player) Hermione composed herself and Ron cast a warmth spell on everyone at the door.   
  
Everyone at the door made their way down to the lake's edge and stopped just behind a patch of trees. An opening in the trees led right onto the beautiful silver runner and created a sort of archway for everyone to walk through. Mackenzie led the way, tossing beautiful blood red rose petals from her little basket. Justin followed, carrying the rings on a tiny red velvet pillow. Behind him, Ginny and Lavender walked single file, carrying small matching bundles of red roses.   
  
Finally, last but definitely not least, a beaming Hermione and an extremely proud Ron made their way down the aisle. As they passed Mrs. Weasley, Hermione heard her say to the man in front of her, "That's my son, walking Mione down the aisle!"   
  
Hermione smiled and continued to the altar, her eyes glued to the silver eyes of one stunningly handsome man standing, waiting for her. Draco's choice in tuxedos was a perfect one as the silvery grey vest under the pitch black of his jacket made his eyes stand out enormously. He was so handsome, and she was so lucky.  
  
Standing at the altar, Draco couldn't take his eyes off of his angelic, soon-to-be wife. She was, beyond a doubt, the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Everything about her right now was perfect. Her hair, her dress, everything! Deep within Hermione's honey eyes, Draco saw pure bliss, the happiest he had ever seen her. She was so beautiful, and he was so lucky.  
  
  
  
The music stopped and Ron passed Hermione onto Draco. She stood across from him, lost in his eyes, with a smile on her face. Dumbledore stood before them, and began his speech.  
  
  
  
"Dearly beloved, we are gathered her today to witness the joyous union between this man, and this woman. Throughout their journey on the path that we call life, they have both encountered joy and heartache, pain and ecstasy. Today, those paths will merge into one, and they will begin a new journey on a new path, together. They will encounter hardships and blissful moments, but they will encounter these together. Love will prevail over hardships, and love will intensify those blissful moments. If there are no objections, we will continue.  
  
  
  
No one made a sound. Dumbledore smiled and continued, "Do you, Draco Lucius Malfoy, take Hermione Jane Granger to be your lawfully wedded wife, to laugh with you in joy, to grieve with you in sorrow, to grow with you in love, to be faithful to you alone, as long as you both shall live?"  
  
  
  
"I do," Draco replied, his eyes never leaving Hermione's.  
  
  
  
"Do you, Hermione Jane Granger, take Draco Lucius Malfoy to be your lawfully wedded husband, to laugh with you in joy, to grieve with you in sorrow, to grow with you in love, to be faithful to you alone, as long as you both shall live?"  
  
  
  
"I do," Hermione replied, smiling at Draco.  
  
  
  
"Do we have the rings?" Justin handed the rings to Dumbledore. He handed one of the rings to Hermione. "Hermione?"  
  
  
  
"Draco, take this ring as a symbol of my love and fidelity." With that she slipped the ring onto Draco's finger.  
  
  
  
Dumbledore handed the other ring to Draco. "Draco?"  
  
  
  
"Hermione, take this ring as a symbol of my love and fidelity." With that he slipped the ring onto Hermione's finger.  
  
  
  
Dumbledore smiled broadly this time, lifted up his hands and said, "I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may now kiss the bride!"  
  
  
  
Draco and Hermione grinned and Draco swept Hermione into his arms, giving her a passionate kiss and pouring all of his love into her. Everybody seated there cheered as snow showered down upon the newlyweds, and love and happiness seemed to radiate from them. They broke apart, stars shining in their eyes, and ran down the aisle back towards the house, hands clasped, with everyone following them.   
  
  
  
The wedding reception was wonderful. Everyone enjoyed Mrs. Weasley's fine cooking, Fred and George's music, and the beautiful flowers that Professor Sprout had brought along. After a delicious dinner and dessert, Hermione and Draco got up onto to dance floor (Harry had transfigured it from a table) and had their first dance as husband and wife.   
  
  
  
As a slow, romantic song played in the background, Draco pulled Hermione close to him as Hermione wound her arms around Draco's neck and the two newlyweds swayed together. Hermione looked deep into Draco's eyes and Draco looked right back into Hermione's bright orbs. No words needed to be exchanged between the two; they were just content in each others arms, basking in their love. Hermione sighed and laid her head on Draco's chest, closing her eyes and smiling. Draco rested his chin gently on top of Hermione's head and closed his own eyes, savouring the moment.   
  
  
  
Everyone looked upon them smiling, some with tears in their eyes, for they knew that Hermione and Draco were soulmates, each other's true love. Fate had brought them back together after all those years, and fate would keep them together for all eternity.  
  
*** ***** ***  
  
  
  
AN- Only one more chapter left! I struggled with the end of this chapter, trying to avoid the clichéd ending of last chapter, but alas, I'm not a good enough author for that. I think that this one will suffice though. What do you all think? I hope you enjoyed this chapter; it's Spring Break so I was able to get it written for y'all. I've also started writing the first chapter for my next fic! It's a Draco/Hermione one again but it is a completely different idea. I nixed the idea of a sequel or two to this one because I really didn't get any feedback for it, but that just means that I can start on this next story faster! I would REALLY love some reviews for this chapter, and I hope that at least some of the 54 people who's author alert lists that I am on will review! :) Anyways, enjoy this chapter, and please give me some feedback as this is the second to last chapter.   
  
Now, I'm going to do something that I've done only once before. I'm going to answer my reviews! :) Hopefully, you will want to review also because then I will answer you back! So here goes:  
  
*luver-of-Tom: Of course I didn't forget you! I will always update my stories, no matter how long it takes me! :)  
  
*buffy37205: Glad you loved chapter 18! And thanks for helping out, it did help he get the last update up. I'm not sure about the fate of my site though....  
  
*jsgurl: Glad you like it! Thanks for the cookie! :)  
  
*natyslacks: Aww it's good to know that I was able to touch someone with his sweet proposal. Hope this update is soon enough for you!  
  
*Lindiel Eryn: Thanks for not minding the clichéd ending! Hope you don't mind this one either! lol  
  
*Gilraen Telemnar: Thanks for pointing out my mistake early! You're very perceptive! Thank for liking the chapter too!  
  
*DMHGshipper100%: Glad you loved this story! Hope you check out my new story when I get it written!  
  
*dracoandhermioneforever88: No problem. Thanks for reviewing! :)  
  
*Darcicy: Thanks for the review, glad you loved it and are happy!  
  
*Ellie: Glad you loved it, I'll definitely continue it until the end!  
  
*CraZkCfish: Thanks! I'm glad you love it! Hope your geometry went alright!  
  
*Taintless: I know there wasn't much action... but I'm glad you thought it wasn't needed! Thanks for saying that my characters are realistic, it's what I've been trying to strive for. Thanks for your comments on all the relationships, Justin, and the story in general! :)  
  
*silent voices: I hope this update is soon enough, and thanks for understanding!  
  
*Starling94: I'm glad your computer works now! And I'm glad you like the story! You've been one of my most consistent reviewers, reviewing since the very beginning! Thanks for sticking with the story and I hope you read and review my next one once I write and post it! :)  
  
So there you have it! Thank you to everyone who read but didn't review also! Keep reading, keep/start reviewing, and I'll see you guys with the next and final *sniff* chappie! :):) ~FieryPhoenix 


	20. Happily Ever After

**_Unexpected Love_**  
  
Summary: A fic that takes place after Hogwarts. Hermione left the magical world behindafter a messy breakup with Krum and became a muggle teacher. Years later shediscovers that one of her new students is a Malfoy. What will happen when Draco enters her life?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. The ones you don't recognizebelong to me.  
  
**_Chapter 20- Happily Ever After  
_**  
The sun was slowly slipping below the horizon, casting a brilliant orange glow over everything. Two people walked slowly along the sand, their fingers intertwined, leaving a trail of footprints in the soft white sand behind them. The man and the woman walked in silence as they stared out over the softly rippling lake, so in love there was no need for words.  
  
The woman was dressed in an overlarge dark blue sweater that looked like it was the oldest yet comfiest thing in the world, and a white flowing skirt. Her long, curly hair blew wildly and freely behind her in the wind, exposing her light honey-coloured eyes. The man beside her was slightly taller and one could see that he possessed boyish good looks. He had light blond hair that fell perfectly into his friendly, silver eyes that were staring intently at the angelic woman beside him. His pants had been rolled up so as not to get them wet in the softly rolling waves and his white button-down shirt was open and fluttering freely behind him in the soft, late summer wind.  
  
Hermione and Draco Malfoy looked at each other and smiled. They had been married for a few years now, and every time they were together, it was like their wedding day all over again.  
  
As the glowing ball that was the sun dipped lower and lower in the sky, Draco and Hermione decided to return home. They followed a short forest trail, catching glimpses of the houses of their friends, the Potters and the Weasleys, through the trees, and continued round a corner, coming into the open once more. Hermione and Draco found themselves standing on the shore of a secluded part of the lake where a tiny dock lay on the water and a small rowboat bobbed beside it. Opposite from the dock, surrounded by large, shedding trees, stood a cozy looking country cottage.

The small house was like one of those houses out in the country that little girls dreamed of living in; Hermione's mother had called them "gingerbread houses" when they had used to see them. The cottage was a pale yellow colour, although that wasn't evident in the dying orange sunlight. A wide, smooth wooden porch ran all the way around the house, and a porch swing hung from a circular veranda in the front corner, creaking softly in the warm breeze. Carved spindles created the rungs of the porch railing, and white swirling trim ran around the top of the porch. White, cottage-style shutters flanked a large window to the right of an off-center door, a smaller window was to the left, and two windows were set symmetrically in the front of the small top floor of the house. All the windows had little window baskets that contained bright bursts of colour.  
  
Hermione was in love with her little house. It wasn't big, but it had been built by her husband and friends, and that made it perfect. The story behind it was straight out of a romance.  
  
It started when Draco saw the way Hermione looked upon Malfoy Manor with loathing. He himself knew that it was the last place he wanted to live with his beautiful new wife. So, immediately after the wedding he had demolished the place that had been the home of Malfoy's for generations. However, he wasn't about to build a home for his family where memories still dwelled. With the help of Harry and Ron, he found a beautiful area of land very near to the houses of Hermione's best friends. While Hermione and Draco continued to teach at Hogwarts, Draco would slip away any chance he got and work on the little cottage with Harry and Ron. Using magical means, the house was completed by summer, and when Hermione returned with Draco in the summer, the completed house was waiting for her. Hermione had been so surprised and she had cried and cried, thanking Draco over and over again. They had moved in right away and had been living there peacefully ever since.  
  
Now, Hermione and Draco walked slowly up the front porch steps of the cottage. As they reached the front door, it flew open and two children, a boy and a girl emerged. The older boy, Justin Malfoy, smiled and greeted his parents as his younger sister, Ciarwyn Malfoy, raced towards the two adults.  
  
"Mommy! Daddy!" yelled the little girl as Draco scooped her up into his arms. Hermione leaned over and kissed her three-year-old daughter on the forehead, smoothing back the girl's curly blond hair that had come loose from her pigtails.  
  
"Where did you guys abandon poor Auntie Ginny?" Hermione asked the children with a grin. Ginny appeared at that moment at the door behind Justin.  
  
"Hello, 'Mione. I was just cleaning up a few things. How was work today, Draco?"  
  
After they were married, Draco had decided that they both could not continue to work at Hogwarts. Hermione and Draco wanted to add to their family, and they didn't see how they could handle a newborn while both being away from home so much. Draco had convinced Hermione to continue her job as Charms professor, as he saw how it made her eyes light up. Draco had quit his teaching job and had managed to obtain his former position of school governor after Dean Thomas, his old co-worker, had moved his family to Switzerland after Parvati had been offered a job there. Hermione had at first been hesitant to stay at Hogwarts, but Dumbledore had assured her that it could be arranged that she travel home as often as she like, including weekends and weekday nights if she so desired. Hermione had agreed.  
  
Now Hermione and Draco made it a habit to meet under the huge willow tree at the side of the lake after work and walk home together, although as it was summer Hermione just walked from home to meet him. Ginny, who had convinced Fred and George to let her work for Weasley's Wizard Wheezes from home, now brought Lily, Mackenzie, and James over to the Malfoy's home during the day and watched the five children, or just keep Hermione company on long summer days.

"It was fine, Ginny," Draco answered in response to her question. "Everything seems to be in order for school to begin next week. I can't believe our children are eleven already though! I know Justin is excited for his first year at Hogwarts. How is Lily feeling?"

"Oh, she's so excited. She can't wait! Especially for Charms class with her favourite professor," Ginny said with a grin towards Hermione. "I was talking with Ron earlier," she continued, "and Eddie and Elisabeth are so scared! The poor things, they always were a little shy. Their biggest fear is that they won't be in the same house as Justin and Lily, or even each other!"

"Oh, they'll be fine," Hermione answered with a wave of her hand. "I went to Hogwarts not knowing a single wizard, and look at me now! Granted, Harry and Ron despised me at first, but they like me now," she added with a laugh.

The three adults headed into the house, with Justin in the lead and Draco carrying Ciarwyn. They stepped through the door and into a warm burgundy entryway with dark mahogany furniture. In front of them was a simple mahogany staircase leading upstairs. To the right was a wide living room painted a rich, navy blue and decorated with hues of reds and golds, and a dining room of the same colours formed the back right corner of the house. To the left of the living room was a study, painted a rich chocolate colour where Hermione and Draco could work in peace and where Hermione could keep her books. From the hallway, a glimpse of the long, bright apple green kitchen could be seen behind the study, stretching all the way to the back of the house.

Justin ran into the living room where Ginny's three children were playing with something on the floor, and Ginny followed behind, while Draco and Hermione headed upstairs with Ciarwyn.

At the top of the stairs, Hermione and Draco headed down the hallway. There were five doors, two on each side and one at the very end. Through the end door one could see the bright, crisp blue of the bathroom. The first room on the left was clearly Ciarwyn's room, as it was decorated in bright pinks and had a tiny bed placed under the window that overlooked the front of the house. Draco let his daughter down here and she ran into her room to get some toys to take downstairs. The room across the hall from the three-year-old's room was painted a bright, almost lime green colour—Justin's room. It was quite messy at the time, and Hermione made a mental note to get him to clean it ASAP. Continuing down the hallway, the guest room was the last door on the left. It was a small, warm room with beautiful red walls, a black quilt on the large bed, and black furniture. Finally, Draco and Hermione reached the end of the hallway and turned right into a bright, sunny yellow room with a big, soft bed covered in a huge white quilt and strewn with pillows. This was their room.

Draco headed over to the closet to change from his work clothes into something more comfortable, and Hermione perched herself on the edge of the large bed. Draco filled his wife in on the details of his day at work, and Hermione told Draco all about her day with Ginny and the kids.  
  
Silence ensued as Hermione folded up her husbands clothes and Draco ran a comb through his slightly windswept hair. During this time, Hermione contemplated whether tonight was a good time to tell her family and friends the secret she had been keeping from them for about a month now. She couldn't conceal it for much longer.  
  
"Draco," Hermione began somewhat nervously. She swallowed and scolded herself. Why was she nervous? "Draco," she repeated, let's have Ron and Harry's families over for dinner tonight. It's a good opportunity to have everyone together before the children and I head off to Hogwarts."  
  
Draco strode over to his wife, smiled at the nervous look in her eyes, and took her hands (which she had been absently wringing in her lap) into his own.  
  
"Of course, Hermione. That's a great idea. I'm just wondering why you appear so nervous. We always have them over for dinner. Is there something else bothering you?"  
  
Hermione cast her eyes downwards and replied softly, "There's an announcement that I'd like to make, tonight if possible. I'd like to tell everyone together, if that's alright."  
  
Draco put a finger under Hermione's chin and lifted her head until she was looking him straight in the eyes.  
  
"Certainly. I can't wait to hear it," Draco replied simply. He leaned in and kissed Hermione softly on the lips, calming her nerves. "Now, let's get back downstairs and tell Ginny that she'd better get a move on and go change. She can stop by Ron's house on the way and let him know."  
  
Draco rose from his spot kneeling on the floor before Hermione and, still holding tightly onto one of her hands, led her back downstairs to tell Ginny of their plans.

-----

An hour later, as Hermione was placing the last homemade dinner dish onto the table, a knock sounded at the door. Draco went to answer it and from the kitchen Hermione could hear Draco greeting their guests and Ron's loud voice answering him. Footsteps pounded down the stairs as Justin ran down to say hello to Eddie and Elisabeth. Seconds later Ron appeared in the kitchen with a grin on his face.  
  
"Hermione! How are you?" he said as he enveloped Hermione in a big hug. "I hear you've got some big announcement! Can I guess? I bet you've been made headmistress. I knew Dumbledore had to retire sometime!"  
  
"Oh, Ron, stop harassing her. She'll tell us when she's ready," scolded Lavender as she came up beside her husband.  
  
"How are you, Hermione? I'm sorry I haven't been able to stop by much—work has been pretty hectic lately. You look wonderful though; you're positively glowing! What's your secret?"  
  
At that moment the doorbell rang and Hermione just smiled at Lavender and said, "I'll tell you later. Draco looks a little tied up so I'll be right back." Hermione headed towards the door, past her husband who gave her a pleading look from his place on the floor where the three eleven-year-olds had roped him into playing with them.  
  
"Aunt 'Mione!" shrieked Lily, Mackie, and James as Hermione opened the door to reveal the Potter family. Even though they had seen her only an hour before, the children wrapped around her legs in a tight hug before running off to play with the other children and poor Draco.  
  
"Well, 'Mione, when does dinner begin? I'm so excited to hear this announcement!" said Harry excitedly. Hermione grinned at her best friend and replied, "It's on the table. We can start whenever we want."  
  
"Well then, DINNER TIME EVERYBODY," Harry bellowed as Ginny laughed and covered her ears.  
  
The three families made their way to the table and seated themselves while Hermione placed a warming charm on everything. Everyone sat quietly, waiting rather impatiently for Hermione's big news.  
  
"Well, as you can tell, I'm really nervous about telling everyone this, although I really have no clue why. It's rather unexpected, but I'm extremely happy and I know you all will be as well. I was really blessed to gain an automatic family when I married Draco, and I think of Justin as my own son. Then, three years ago, Draco and I welcomed Ciarwyn to our family. I have a truly a wonderful family, but I've always wanted three kids."  
  
Hermione looked around at everyone's faces. Realization dawned on their faces. Everyone knew but no one wanted to say it. So finally, turning to Draco and looking him squarely in the eyes, Hermione did it for them.  
  
"I'm pregnant."  
  
Everyone's faces sprouted enormous grins. The children started chattering about how cool it was going be to have someone else to play with, and the adults all jumped up to hug and congratulate the mother-to-be. However, Draco, whose grip on Hermione's hand beneath the table had steadily tightened throughout her announcement, got there first. He pulled Hermione up and planted a huge kiss on her. It was a deep, love-filled kiss and when they finally came up for air, they gazed into each others eyes.  
  
"I love you so much, Hermione," Draco whispered.  
  
"I love you, too," Hermione answered back as Draco placed a hand on Hermione's belly and noticed a tiny little bulge there. He looked up in surprise and Hermione grinned at him, pulling him in for another kiss.  
  
Finally, Draco and Hermione separated and Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Lavender all enclosed Hermione in tight hugs, expressing their congratulations. After the hugging was over, Hermione, with Draco's protective arm around her, strolled over to Ciarwyn's seat and lifted the giggling little girl, who didn't really know what was happening, into her arms. Justin came up beside Draco and hugged his mom tightly.  
  
As the family stood there, Harry and Ron gazed at the picture perfect moment before them. Ciarwyn was smiling in Hermione's arms, Justin was standing beside Hermione with a grin on his face, and Draco, with one arm around Hermione and the other resting on her stomach, was gazing lovingly into Hermione's eyes. Turning to each other, Hermione's two best friends felt overjoyed at how, after all the hardships she had struggled through, Hermione's life had turned out nearly perfect. Softly under their breaths, Harry and Ron said together,

_"and they lived happily ever after."_

**THE END**

----- --- -----

AN- It's finished! -_sniff__ sniff-_ I never thought I would ever type those two words at the end of any chapter. I'm so sorry for the long wait for this chapter; I wrote it in little clumps because I never got the time to sit down and just write a lot at once. Despite the wait, I hope this chapter is worth it. I though it was a fitting ending, and I hope you didn't think it was disappointing. Let me know what you think though! Please review, since this is my last chapter. All you readers who read and never reviewed, I don't blame you, because I do the same thing, but I'd really like you to maybe take the little time it takes to let me know what you thought of this story and my writing in general. Did you love it? If you did, let me know WHAT you liked so I can do it again in future stories. Did you hate it? If so, I really would like areas I can improve upon, so leave your comment. Just please review. I really want to thank everyone who has reviewed throughout the year it took me to write this story. You are the reason I kept going. It was your lovely comments that made me want to continue and never abandon my first fic, even when I thought it was utter crap.

Now, before I address the reviews of Chapter 19, I have an announcement. My new story is now up. It is entitled "Friction" and, although that may sound like an odd title, it's kind of symbolic of the plot of the story. Chapter 1 is finished and uploaded, and I am about halfway through writing Chapter 2. Please note that the majority of Chapter 1 is background, and although you may be like, "where is this story going?" or, "where is the action?" I'm requesting that you stick around because I'm quite proud of this story and I know that you will enjoy it. So please read and review "Friction" and I will greatly appreciate it! :)  
  
On to my UL reviewers:  
  
Ellie- The first review of chapter 19! Thanks for all your comments, and email me anytime!  
  
Princess Chisu- Thanks! I'm glad you like the description; it's my favourite thing to write. Hope you did alright on your science test!  
  
Starling94- Thanks for your review and thanks for your enthusiasm! If I can remember right, you've reviewed my story from chapter 1. Thanks so much and I hope you review my next story!  
  
love2045- Thanks! I want to have a wedding in the snow as well now too!  
  
SilentSilverWolf- A wedding in autumn sounds so romantic. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
rose- Thanks! Watch for my next fanfic. Hopefully it'll be up soon!  
  
Darcicy- I can't blame you, because I'm a romance freak as well! Thanks for all your comments!  
  
RomeliaAmoria- I'm glad it made you smile! It made me smile when I was writing it too. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
natyslacks- I hope this chapter was a good enough ending. I will miss this story too. Thanks for reviewing, and thanks for saying you'll stick with me on my next story!  
  
distelMalfoy- Thank you for finally reviewing! Don't worry, you're not a terrible reader because of it. :) I hope you liked the last chapter and I hope you liked this one as well!  
  
Lindiel Eryn- It did seem like it should be over with the proposal, and then with the wedding, didn't it? Well, this is the actual ending and I hope it was as good! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
LiLbLueangeL1223- Thanks! I hope you noticed right away that I updated this chapter and I hope you liked it!  
  
nutmegmercury- Thanks for your comments! It means so much that you couldn't stop reading. I'm glad you stumbled across the story and I hope you liked this chapter!  
  
dreamer-1014- Thanks for your comments and thanks for reviewing!  
  
lily4always- Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you like the story!  
  
Dangerkitteh13- Thanks so much! Unfortunately, there won't be a sequel, but watch for my new story. It should be out soon!  
  
So there you go. Everyone who read this story, please read my new one and review it too! But review this one first! A big thanks again to all my readers and reviewers, and I hope to see you around "Friction"! Goodbye for now!

--**_FieryPhoenix_**--


End file.
